La Chica Desastre
by nympharore black
Summary: Bella está desesperada y casi en la ruina. Su suerte parece mejorar cuando consigue trabajo cuidando una dulce ancianita... Vaya sorpresa que se da cuando descubre que el nieto de la anciana no es más ni menos el joven guapísimo que le agarró la nalga en el bar hace unas noches. ¿Qué seguirá?
1. Estoy jodida, bien jodida

**El Diario de la Chica Desastre**

_Resulta que estoy jodida. Jodida-jodida. Y no de la buena forma. _

_No tengo dinero, tengo mucho que estudiar, me falta pagar dos meses de la renta de mi apartamento, y estoy atrasada con el pago de la beca universitaria. Y aún falta una semana para que me paguen en el trabajo. _

Si le hubiesen pedido a Bella que escribiese un libro, éste sería su encabezado. Mientras caminaba por las calles de New Jersey, con la cabeza baja y las manos dentro de su abrigo para darse calor, pensaba que lo mejor sería que la atropellara un auto. O que se ganara la lotería. Cualquiera de las dos.

Entró al viejo edificio donde vivía. Era antiguo, pero igual bonito. Fue toda una suerte que consiguiera algo relativamente económico en un lugar tan decente, y todo se lo debía a su pequeño ángel de la guarda-amiga-hermana-duende: Alice Brandon. Ella era la dueña del apartamento, y le alquilaba un cuarto. Así fue que se conocieron, y desde ese momento se cayeron bien. Desde entonces, hace unos dos años, eran amigas.

Al abrir la puerta del departamento, el olor a salsa boloñesa hizo que el estómago le rugiera y la boca se le aguara.

Alice estaba sentada frente a la tele, con pijamas y un gran plato de pasta en el regazo.

-Tienes tu plato en el microondas, Bella- le dijo como saludo, sin quitar los ojos de la tv.

Bella puso las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, tiró su bolso en el suelo, y fue a buscar su comida, infinitamente agradecida y aliviada.

-Por eso te amo, Alice- fue directo a la cocina, sacó el plato de pasta –aún caliente- y se unió a su amiga- ¿Qué vemos?

-Mujer Bonita- le explicó, con la barbilla manchada de salsa- Dios, me cojo mil veces a Richard Gere- suspiró.

-Zorra- bromeó, con la boca llena. La pasta estaba deliciosa- Yo también lo haría- suspiró, mirando al actor.

-¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

Bella casi lloriqueó.

-Sí- su tono era tan triste, que Alice se volteó para mirarla- Odio a mi jefe, odio mi trabajo… por cierto, hoy hablaré con él para que me de un adelanto para pagarte la…

-Cállate, cállate- le interrumpió, inclinándose hacia el televisor, como si quisiera atravesarlo- AMO ESTA PARTE.

Era la parte donde Julia Roberts, luego de haberse comprado ropa nueva y fina, entraba a la tienda donde la dependienta la trata mal. Todo un clásico. La morena suspiró, echándose hacia atrás, y tomando otro bocado. Alice nunca le pedía que le pagase, como si se le olvidara, o algo. Pero ella no lo olvidaba, y siempre era puntual. Odiaba que su pago se atrasara, y eso la mortificaba; sabía que Alice no era rica y le estaba haciendo un favor dejándole el alquiler tan económico, aunque ella lo negara.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bella lavó los trastes –era su trabajo siempre, dado que odiaba cocinar- y se acostó. Puso el despertador a las 7pm, para que le diera tiempo arreglarse y agarrar el subterráneo sin apuros hasta su trabajo.

…

En los vestidores, el bullicio de las bailarinas y el humo de cigarro apenas hacían posible su estancia ahí. Se apresuró a vestirse, maquillándose lo necesario, y halándose, inútilmente, el pequeño short negro hacia abajo. A pesar que tenía un año trabajando en ese lugar, no se acostumbraba a lucir más como bailarina que como mesera, que era su trabajo.

Aunque nunca faltaba algún cliente nuevo que le pidiera un baile erótico, o le propusiera cosas. A eso si se había acostumbrado, y había aprendido a lidiar con ellos sin entrar en pánico. Claro, siempre había algún pesado, pero para eso estaban Myke y Tyler, los porteros o personas de seguridad en su defecto. Y si la cosa se complicaba aún más, Jacob y Seth siempre podían saltar de la barra y servir de ayuda.

Ese sábado, el local estaba a estallar. Y aún no habían salido las bailarinas. Porque sí, de hecho trabajaba en un lugar llamado Hypnos, donde había un show con bailarinas exóticas y servían bebidas increíbles. Ella misma las había probado todas; no para nada su amigo era uno de los bartenders. Era un lugar no muy viejo, y de decoración moderna con mezcla de Burlesque que lo hacía muy popular entre los hombres de clase media y alta. No cualquiera podía costearse un servicio en ese lugar, tenías que pagar algo significativo si querías ver a hermosas chicas bañándose en copas de champagne gigantes. Muy colorido, sí.

Aunque precisamente eso, ser un lugar que frecuentaba gente con dinero, era lo que hacía más difícil el trabajo ahí: Los hombres con dinero, sobretodo si son jóvenes, creen que pueden tener cualquier cosa. Siempre llegaban pidiendo el mejor lugar, las bebidas más ridículamente caras, dándote buenas propinas, y creyendo que por eso tú les debías algo. Idiotas.

Para cuando el show de las bailarinas comenzó, las piernas estaban matándole. Se metió detrás de la barra para esconderse un momento y descansar, aprovechando para desabrocharse el chaleco corto de lentejuelas oscuras porque le daba una picazón terrible. Debajo de este, tenía una blusa manga larga blanca. El atuendo lo completaba una corbatita de lazo rojo, como sus zapatos de tacón.

-Malditos tacones- musitó, sentándose sobre unas cajas. Se sacó los zapatos, y masajeó la planta de su pie derecho.

-Hola, Muñeca- le saludó una voz grave y jovial.

-Si me sigues llamando muñeca, te pateo Jacob- respondió, levantando la vista y encontrándose con la gran sonrisa de su amigo. Era enorme. Pero enorme en serio; debía medir casi dos metros. Y tenía unos músculos muy decentes, y un color de piel que atraía a muchas chicas- Sabes que odio ese apelativo.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo- Le dio un vasito pequeño lleno de un líquido mitad amarillo, mitad azul neón- Pruébalo y dame tu opinión. Lo llamo "El Borrador".

Bella examinó la bebida, imaginándose el porqué de su nombre.

-Jake, no quiero eliminarme tan temprano hoy, mejor no- declinó, dudosa.

-Oh, vamos, pensé que eras más fuerte que un poco de alcohol- Sonrió con malicia, mostrándole sus dientes perfectos- Gallina.

Ella entrecerró los ojos. Hubo un rugido por parte de los hombres, y supo que tenía que seguir trabajando. Un trago no le haría nada, decidió, y se empujó la bebida de un golpe. Era dulce al principio, pero cuando llegaba a la garganta, estallaba el fuerte sabor a alcohol. Estaba bueno. Se contuvo de toser; no quería parecer una nenita llorona.

-No soy ninguna gallina- dijo, orgullosa, haciendo que Jacob aplaudiera. Luego se compuso el uniforme para seguir su ronda por las mesas.

Efectivamente, ya las chicas se habían quitado la camisa, y ahora mostraban sus bustos enormes en unos brassieres llamativos y sensuales. Los hombres babeaban, y apenas si ordenaban algo de beber.

Llevaba una bandeja de vasos vacíos hacia la barra, cuando al pasar al lado de una mesa llena de chicos, sintió que le palmeaban el trasero. Y no sólo eso, se lo apretaron también. Como bien apretado, sin vergüenza.

Se detuvo de inmediato, estupefacta, y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

Fue un chico, y lo supo porque él le sonreía cínicamente. Pero no era cualquier chico. Era el chico más malditamente sexy que había visto en su vida. A pesar de las luces de colores, y la semipenumbra del lugar, pudo advertir unos rasgos perfectos, rectos, y que exudaban masculinidad por todas partes. Sus ojos eran verdes, brillantes. Y también se dio cuenta que estaba algo ebrio.

Su primer impulso fue insultarlo sutilmente; ya no daba cachetadas porque para su desgracia, cosas como esas le pasaban al menos una vez al mes. Pero cuando lo vio, y se dio cuenta de que él estaba disfrutando de su asombro e indignación, decidió cambiar de táctica.

Así que se acercó al joven, sonriéndole sensualmente, y puso su boca cerca del oído de él. Olía demasiado bien, y pudo notar que su ropa era cara. Los demás chicos de la mesa silbaron y aplaudieron.

-Si me vuelves a agarrar el culo, te voy a estrujar tan duro las bolas que hasta a tus nietos les va a doler. Eso si aún puedes tener hijos luego- le amenazó, retirándose luego para mirarle el rostro. El muchacho tenía los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa, y su cincelada boca estaba entreabierta. Él no parecía tan asustado, pero seguramente no había esperado eso. Bella sonrió aún más, satisfecha.

-No me das miedo, muñeca- su voz, suave y grave, aterciopelada, llegó a sus oídos a pesar de la música. Los ojos penetrantes de él no dejaban los suyos, y ahora le sonreía de lado, como cualquier chico malo genérico.

-Eso es porque no me conoces- replicó ella, sin saber por qué estaba teniendo aquella conversación. Sí, ella amenazaba con herir miembros, pero generalmente quedaba hasta ahí, nunca se quedaba para escuchar argumentos.

Una ceja gruesa se alzó en el rostro del muchacho, que no debía ser mucho mayor que ella.

-¿Eso es una invitación?- le preguntó, medio burlón, medio provocándola.

Bella pestañeo, sin dejar de sonreírle con ironía.

-Si crees que eso es una invitación, fue porque no oíste bien la parte donde te decía que te iba a herir seriamente.

Sorprendiéndola, el chico se echó a reír cortamente. Luego, una mano de él la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca. Los dedos cálidos y gentiles la tomaron desprevenida, y los miró rápidamente mientras envolvían ese pedacito de su cuerpo.

Sintió un escalofrío subirle por el brazo, pero se mantuvo quieta. El corazón empezó a latirle rápido, y eso la asustó. Miró de nuevo al rostro de él.

-Dime tu nombre, por favor- le pidió, mirándola intensamente.

-Mi nombre no te importa, créeme- se deshizo de la mano del joven, y se alejó de ahí rápido. No volvería a esa mesa.

Cuando llegó a la barra, puso la bandeja en ella, y encargó los tragos que habían ordenado las demás mesas.

-Jake, ¿tienes más de eso que me diste hace un rato? Creo que necesito uno más- su amigo no la hizo esperar, y le sirvió otro trago. Su garganta chilló al recibir el líquido, pero su cara se mantuvo serena. Toda una dama. En ese momento, llegó a su lado una de sus compañeras de trabajo.

-Hey, Ángela, cambiemos de mesas, por favor- le pidió, casi gritando para hacerse escuchar entre una nueva ola de silbidos y aplausos- ¿Por favor? No quiero atender a unos conocidos que acaban de llegar- mintió con naturalidad. Simplemente no quería regresar a la mesa esa. Lidiar con esos tipos tan intensos la ponían de mal humor.

-Claro, Bella, no hay problema- aceptó la morena. Ángela era muy agradable, y se podría decir que eran como amigas, aunque no íntimas.

Las siguientes dos horas las dividió entre las mesas de la izquierda, y las de la parte VIP, que eran más privadas y desde luego más costosas. También ayudó a Jacob a preparar unos tragos, y como una de las bedeles no fue ese día, también le tocó llevar papel sanitario a los baños.

Al llegar al baño de damas, aprovechó de recoger su cabello en una coleta alta. Hizo todo lo que pudo para que pareciese un peinado con estilo. También se escondió en uno de los sanitarios para descansar los pies.

_Nota mental: No traerme zapatos nuevos al trabajo sin haberlos usado un poco antes para suavizarlos. _

Al llegar a la puerta del baño de caballeros, asomó primero la cabeza para asegurarse que estuviese vacío. Y como lo estaba, entró, apurada por salir de ahí rápido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y puso papel sanitario y jabón en gel. Se aseguró que todo estuviese en su lugar antes de salir, y cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe.

El chico que le había agarrado el culo estaba ahí, y no parecía sentirse bien. Él sólo avanzó hasta uno de los sanitarios a zancadas, y lo escuchó vomitar violentamente.

-Ah, mierda- lo escuchó gemir.

Bella se quedó parada ahí. Luego, se encogió de hombros mentalmente, y salió del baño, dejando al chico atrás. Sin embargo, luego de unos pasos se detuvo. Pensó que quizás estaría bien ir a ver como estaba el chico. O ver si necesitaba el baño limpieza, para avisar al bedel que quedaba. Sí, debía regresar por eso.

Se quedó parada ahí por unos segundos. Luego chasqueó la lengua y maldijo.

Tres minutos después, regresaba al baño de hombres con un vaso de agua y un Alka-Seltzer. Cerró la puerta con seguro tras ella, y se asomó en el único retrete con la puerta abierta.

El muchacho estaba ahí, en el suelo sentado. Tenía la espalda y la cabeza recargada contra la pared y los ojos cerrados, no se veía bien.

Ella carraspeó para llamar su atención, y los ojos de él se abrieron para mirarla.

_Carajo._

Eran como los ojos verdes más bonitos que había visto en su vida. Hicieron que las piernas le temblaran cuando la recorrieron de arriba abajo. Él ya no tenía la misma expresión de soy-un-Dios-y-todas-me-desean, pero su mirada seguía siendo intensa.

-Toma- le extendió la pastilla y el agua.

El muchacho no hizo nada por tomarla, sino que la miró unos segundos más, como si no comprendiera algo.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Yo no te gusto- le dijo con voz rasposa, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo nunca dije eso- negó ella por educación.

Otra vez apareció en su rostro guapo aquella sonrisa de niño bonito.

-O sea, sí te gusto.

-Tampoco dije eso- aclaró con cuidado, segura de que él sólo estaba molestándola- Sólo tómate eso, no quiero tener que llamar a alguien para que venga a limpiar vómito.

Entonces, como si el karma quisiera sólo reírse de ella, el muchacho se encorvó y vomitó en el suelo, salpicándole los zapatos nuevos.

-¡Oh, vamos! Los acabo de comprar, maldición- masculló, más para el universo que para él- Genial.

El pobre muchacho se recargó sobre la poceta y siguió vomitando.

-Estaría bien que te tomaras esto antes que te deshidrates, y tenga que llamar también a una ambulancia- agregó la pastilla en el vaso, y la puso en el suelo antes de salir a buscar a la pobre Hilda para que limpiase aquel desastre. Luego fue hasta una de las mesas, y se acercó a un joven corpulento de cabello negro y rizado.

-Oye, creo que debes buscar a tu amigo que está en el baño y llevártelo a casa antes de que se ahogue- le informó un poco irritada. Necesitaba urgentemente quitarse los zapatos y limpiarlos antes que la gamuza se dañase.

El chico la miró atento, y luego meneó la cabeza.

-Ese idiota. Le dije que no debía tomar tanto- gruñó antes de pararse y perderse en dirección hacia el baño de hombres. Se lo quedó mirando un momento, advirtiendo el tamaño de aquel hombre. Luego miró la mesa de nuevo, llena de otros tres hombres jóvenes que hablaban y reían.

_¿Eran todos demasiado guapos o ya ella estaba también algo ebria?_

Se fue hacia el camerino a limpiarse los zapatos, rogando porque todo terminara rápido para poder irse a dormir. Ya eran casi las 5am cuando estaban cerrando el local. Luego de ponerse su ropa normal, avanzó hasta la oficina del dueño. Suspiró antes de tocar la puerta.

-Pase- dijo la voz profunda y ronca.

Abrió la puerta, y entró. Cayo estaba sentado tras su escritorio elegante, fumando un puro y revolviendo unos papeles. Levantó la vista hacia ella, y le sonrió. No le gustaba ese hombre, pero era su jefe y tenía que tragárselo. No es que fuese malo… Pero simplemente no le gustaba.

-Isabella, muñeca, dime en qué puedo ayudarte- ella reprimió una mueca de disgusto, y se sentó en la silla del otro lado del escritorio cuando él le hizo una seña.

Se removió incómoda, pensando en las palabras correctas que utilizaría.

-Hola Cayo, bueno, verás, estos días… Yo… bueno- suspiró- Necesito que me des un adelanto de mi pago- soltó de sopetón.

El hombre viejo exhaló un montón de humo, y no dijo nada mientras la miraba de forma calculadora.

-Eres una trabajadora eficiente, Isabella, te daré el adelanto que me pides, pero no te acostumbres. Recuerda que el pago tiene una fecha, y no me conviene estar haciendo desajustes. Además, pronto viene un recorte de personal- le informó, como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

Ella jadeó, asustada.

-¿C-cómo? ¿Por qué?

-Impuestos, querida, impuestos.

_Maldito tacaño._

El hombre revisó sus gavetas, y luego le dio un sobre blanco. Cuando ella lo fue a agarrar, él la tomó por la muñeca. La chica lo miró asustada, pero no lo demostró.

-Deberías pensar en cambiarte de sector, querida. Podrías ganar mucho más dinero si quisieras- sus ojos fríos de pescado la recorrieron, haciendo que sintiese escalofríos de pavor.

-Mmmmm, si, bueno… Lo pensaré- mintió. Él esbozó una sonrisa seca, y dejó su muñeca libre. Si hubiese podido correr de ahí y no parecer una loca, lo hubiese hecho. Ese hombre le daba miedo; era como una especie de Padrino tenebroso.

Correcto. Necesitaba buscar otro trabajo porque no habría aumento de sueldo si había recorte de personal. Por lo menos tenía para dar un mes de renta y adelantar algo del préstamo estudiantil. Y eso también indicaba que el próximo pago vendría más que mutilado, y sería un milagro si le alcanzaba para comprarse un café en Starbucks. _Oh, mierda, estaba tan quebrada. _Necesitaba comprar unos libros de la universidad, unos materiales costosos para una maqueta, toallas sanitarias y si seguía enumerando, lloraría.

Salió del bar justo cuando Jacob se subía a su motocicleta. Él sin preguntar le pasó un casco negro.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?- le preguntó, mientras ella se colocaba el casco y se acomodaba tras su amigo.

-Interesante- musitó Bella. Y no era mentira.

Mientras Jacob recorría las calles a toda velocidad, y ella luchaba por no agarrarse como una loca de cualquier parte de él, recordó al joven del baño. Sí, había sido interesante.

…

La semana pasó algo pesada. El martes presentó un examen y se quedó dormida. Lo bueno era que para ese entonces, ya tenía más de la mitad resuelto. Fue muy vergonzoso. El miércoles lo único que pudo comer en todo el día fue un Hot Dog, y eso la enfermó del estómago, postrándola por todo el día del jueves. Lo bueno fue que ese día no fue a trabajar. El viernes tuvo que hacer unas compras, y necesitó recurrir a los estúpidos cupones porque –como cosa rara- el dinero no le alcanzaba.

Sólo Dios sabe lo que duele ir hambrienta al supermercado, y querer comprar de todo y no poder hacerlo. Metió en el carrito solamente lo más esencial, que incluía verduras, vegetales y algunas frutas, cereales y harinas y varios paquetes de carne, maíz y champiñones enlatados. Se dio el lujo de tomar dos barras de chocolate con caramelo, y destapó una mientras pasaba los productos a la cajera. A medida que crecía el número en el subtotal, su estómago se encogía. Había abierto la segunda barrita cuando empezó a pasar los cupones. Y palideció, y casi vomita el chocolate, cuando se dio cuenta que su total rebasaba por mucho lo que tenía.

-Mierda, mierda- refunfuñó, tomando un color rosa. La cajera masticaba chicle con la boca abierta, y la miraba con gesto fastidiado.

Luego de un momento, decidió que debía sacar algo del pequeño mercado. Apenada, se lo dijo a la cajera, quien dio un suspiro sonoro, y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que sacara de las bolsas lo que quisiese sacar.

-¿Cuánto es la diferencia?- preguntó alguien.

Bella, muy sorprendida, levantó la vista hasta donde provenía la voz, y el chocolate que estaba en su mano cayó al suelo.

-Me lleva- susurró, incrédula. Era el chico de pelo cobrizo que le había agarrado la nalga en el bar, el mismo que luego le había vomitado en los zapatos. Simplemente era increíble que se lo hubiese encontrado. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba: un ser digno del olimpo por su belleza. Alto, atlético, de facciones perfectas y varoniles, exudando seguridad y elegancia. Vaya, sobrio era mucho más sorprendente. Tenía los ojos verde pasto, y usaba una cazadora marrón de cuero, cerrado sobre una camisa blanca, con jeans y converses. Era perfecto para un anuncio de Calvin Klein.

-La diferencia son 21 dólares con 52 centavos- anunció la cajera, también deslumbrada viendo al chico.

Bella pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar.

-No es necesario- balbuceó, recuperándose de la impresión, cuando lo vio sacar su billetera- de verdad, ya voy a sacar algo de las bolsas.

Él la miró, esbozando una sonrisa jovial.

-Por favor, insisto- su mirada fija era penetrante, y la hizo enrojecer.

-Yo también. Agradezco su gesto, pero no es necesario- declinó, haciendo como si no lo conociera, segura que él no lo hacía con ella. Estaba demasiado borracho como para hacerlo, de todas maneras. Se maldijo por no haber ido más arreglada. Definitivamente un jean gastado y un suéter verde de cierre no era un atuendo ni presentable.

-Cualquiera diría que podrías tutearme luego de haberme visto vomitar- dijo con una mueca, mitad pena mitad burla.

-¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó ella, estupefacta.

Él se estiró, rozando sus cuerpos un poco, para darle dos billetes a la cajera. Cuando estuvieron cerca, puso olerlo disimuladamente. Puta madre, que bien olía. Sus partes femeninas le cosquillearon _¿Qué mierda pasa? _Intentó concrentrarse.

-Guarde el cambio- le dijo, y le sonrió. Vaya, probablemente gastaba una fortuna manteniendo esa sonrisa. Miró brevemente a la mujer, que sonreía idiotizada. Luego, la miró a ella- Por supuesto que te recuerdo. Pocas veces uno se consigue con un culo tan bonito como el tuyo- le dijo con descaro, bajito para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo.

Bella dio un respingo, ofendida. Por otra parte, alguien dentro de su cabeza reía tontamente, azorada por el cumplido. _Un culo bonito, genial._

-Espero que la resaca haya sido terrible- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente, aunque sus ojos echaban fuego, al igual que sus mejillas.

El joven echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió unas breves carcajadas. Después la miró con ojos divertidos y maliciosos.

-Lo fue, sin duda. Supongo que me lo merezco ¿No?

-No lo sé ¿Tienes como costumbre agarrar nalgas ajenas y vomitar en los baños de los bares?- le preguntó con ironía.

Él hizo un mohín con los labios, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No mucho. Digamos que eso fue una ocasión sin precedentes- lentamente se acercó a ella, mirándola a los ojos, y estiró la mano. Bella se envaró, nerviosa ¿Qué estaba haciendo? La mano de él pasó de largo y tomó algo en el estante detrás de ella -Toma- puso en su mano una barra de chocolate igual a la que yacía olvidada en el suelo, y se alejó un paso.

-No puedo…

-Oh, vamos ¿No puedes sólo agradecerme?

-No lo creo-declinó, testaruda- Dime donde trabajas y mañana iré a devolverte el dinero.

El muchacho suspiró, y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Digamos que te lo debía por el otro día. Si no hubiese sido por esa aspirina, probablemente me hubiese tenido que ir a buscar una ambulancia- probablemente exageraba, y lo decía sólo para que ella aceptara el favor. Aquel gesto la conmovió, sólo un poco. Nunca nadie le hacía favores de ese tipo, exceptuando a Alice, que era una especie de Hada Madrina.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, mirando el chocolate en su mano. Luego miró al hombre enfrente suyo.

-Está bien, gra… Gracias- suspiró finalmente.

Él sonrió de nuevo, y una rodilla le tembló.

-Aunque si te veo de nuevo, te lo pagaré- le advirtió, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Él cruzó los brazos, mirándola con condescendencia.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo aceptaré?

Alguien carraspeó, y ambos voltearon. Había tres personas tras ellos, viéndolos con cara de pocos amigos, esperando que desocuparan la caja.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella, apresurándose a coger las pocas bolsas.

-Espera, te llevo a tu casa- se ofreció, poniendo en la banda unos pocos productos suyos. La cajera comenzó a pasarlos.

-No, ya has hecho suficiente, en serio- le dijo, no muy segura de por qué quería alejarse de ahí, y de él. Lo miró una vez más- Gracias.

Y salió de ahí pitada. Se sentía sumamente mal por irse de esa forma tan abrupta, pero no pudo evitarlo. Ése chico soñado no era más que un espejismo. Como él había miles, y todos buscaban lo mismo. No necesitaba si quiera saber su nombre o conocerlo más para darse cuenta que era una trampa.

…

Hola misamores! (A mis tres lectoras de siempre). Y bueno sí, he aquí mi nuevo fic. ¿Será in long fic? No lo sé aún. Lo que sí se es de que va a tratar, y la temática ya la tengo. Estoy muy emocionada con este fic, tanto que escribí éste capítulo en dos horas. Me vino la inspiración, y fui como una película en mi mente: LO VI TODO, Y LO AMÉ. No les diré de qué va porque eso arruinaría todo. Aunque si quieren saber, pueden preguntarme por PM, y yo veo si les revelo algo, pero no prometo nada. Sí prometo que les responderé todos los reviews que me manden, porque quiero saber qué les pareció el prólogo. Porque es el prólogo, no es el primer capítulo.

Así que ya saben, rr que me animan a seguir. Mientras más reciba, más rápido actualizo :D (fin del espacio de chantaje).

Sí les puedo decir que estará ambientado en New York. ¿Por qué New York y no Forks? Porque amo Sex and the City, Gossip Girl y porque vamos, en Forks no hay Pubs. Y Forks es aburrido. Y los demás personajes, vendrán con los capítulos. Como no he ido nunca a NYC, me tocará investigar, así que ya saben: cualquier error de geografía, pido disculpas de antemano.

Esta historia es más Bella/Edward que de las otras parejas. Sí habrá POV de Emmett, Alice y los demás, pero no tanto como en mi otro fic Hermosas Ovejas Negras. Así que esto será más Bella/Edward. Y sí, también escribiré desde el punto de vista de Edward. Ohhhh, este Edward es nuevo para mí. Quizás les parezca un poco OoC, pero no me importa porque es mi historia y si yo quiero que Edward venga y me rapte para hacerme su esclava de amor, LO HAGO, jajajajaja nunca pasará D:

Y bueno, eso. Den al botoncito Rr y díganme que tal. Recuerden, sin reviews, las historias mueren No queremos eso.

Nos leemos en dos semanitas. Besitos!


	2. Una ayuda inesperada

**Capítulo I: Cuando la ayuda viene de quien menos esperas.**

Era miércoles, y los miércoles siempre quedaba con Alice en el Central Park para comer helados. Era cierto que siempre se veían, pero Alice era temática, e insistente, y dijo que sería una tradición hacerlo, así que cuando ya no vivieran juntas, no dejarían de verse los miércoles. Y ella simplemente no podía negarse un helado, y tampoco podía negarle algo a su amiga.

Hacía frío; ya estaban a finales de octubre. Siempre le había gustado ese lugar, lleno de vida y gente que intentaba relajarse. Niños, perritos y ancianos por todas partes, universitarios y turistas. Todos caminando, corriendo, jugando. Ver eso la relajaba, y de cierto modo, la ayudaba a despejarse y a pensar mejor.

Alice estaba en una banca, y sostenía dos conos de helado. Le dio a ella el de yogurt y menta.

-¿Sabes que pienso?- preguntó Alice, dándole una lamida a su helado. Esa mañana llevaba una chaqueta rosa, y unos bonitos guantes de lana morados. Ella era toda sonrisas y energía. Estar al lado ella era una garantía de pasarla bien, o meterte en líos. Lo cual podría ser contraproducente, pero nunca aburrido.

-No sé que piensas, y no sé si quiero saberlo- respondió Bella, probando su helado.

-Te lo diré igual: Si la carrera se me sigue complicando, me retiraré y me pondré a hacer manualidades para venderlas en la calle. ¿Qué te parece?

-Puedes trabajar en Hypnos, están buscando strippers- le sugirió Bella con ligereza, sin dejar de comer helado.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca que decía que lo estaba pensando.

-Sus trajes son bonitos- dijo con expresión pensativa.

La morena la miró, no sabiendo si Alice de verdad estaba considerando trabajar en el pub.

-Y hay hombres a los que le gustan las colegialas, y yo perfectamente podría pasar por una- continuó.

-Ya cállate, Alice. Nunca te meterás en eso. Primero tendrás que pasar por mi cadáver- zanjó Bella, sin perder la calma. Aunque lo decía muy en serio. No se imaginaba a alguien tan dulce como Alice en ese lugar.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras degustaban su helado cómodamente. Estos momentos llenos de paz, de respirar independencia y anhelos de vivir, eran los que la reafirmaban en su decisión de no regresar a Forks.

-Oh, mira que perrito tan lindo- gorgojeó Alice a su lado. En sus pies estaba un pequeño animalito peludo y blanco. No sabía qué raza era, pero era bonito. Estiró su mano para rascarle las orejas, y el animalito le gruñó, enseñándole los dientes. Que por cierto, eran sólo dos o tres. Bella alejó la mano.

-Ni que fueses tan bonito, animal tonto- le refunfuñó.

Alice, sin embargo, le rascaba el lomo, y el perro parecía sonreír.

-Es ella, Bella; es una hembra- le informó. Cogió a la perra sobre el regazo, y miró su placa- Oh, te llamas Sissy. Que nombre tan tierno. Ah, eres una dulzura, Sissy bonita ¿A que si?- la voz de Alice se volvió muy aguda y empalagosa mientras acariciaba al animal- ¿Estás perdida? ¿Dónde está tu dueño?- Miró a Bella, y la joven castaña reconoció ese brillo ilusionado en los ojos azules de su amiga- Oh, Bella, se perdió… ¿Y si…?

-Oh, no, ni hablar- se negó Bella rotundamente- Es demasiada responsabilidad.

-Ay, Bella…-entonces puso esa cara, con los ojos enormes, y el labio inferior sobresaliéndole- Pero… Mírala- y le puso a la perra en frente- Es tan bonita- Sissy le gruñó de nuevo, mostrándole los dos dientes que le quedaban.

Bella se apartó un poco.

-¡Oh, Sissy! ¡Ahí estás, traviesa! – una voz anciana hizo que las dos voltearan a ver de donde provenía.

Una señora de unos setenta años se aproximaba a ellas. Estaba ataviada con un sombrero, lentes de sol y una bufanda de seda estampada. A Bella le gustó su estilo, y la elegancia con la que se movía a pesar de ser tan vieja.

Alice se puso de pie, cargando a la perra.

-¿Es suya? Es tan hermosa- dijo, acercándose a la anciana.

-Si, querida, es mía. Tonta perra, siempre sale corriendo cuando le quito la cadena- la señora tenía un marcado acento británico. Que genial, amaba el acento de los británicos. Ella se quedó sentada, observando a la anciana.

Alice le dio la perra a la señora con una sonrisa.

-Hasta luego, Sissy- se despidió, como si el animal fuese a responderle.

Su amiga regresó a su lado, sonriendo, sin quitar la vista de la señora, que le había puesto la cadena a la perra y caminaba despacio no muy lejos de ellas. Entonces, la anciana se volvió hacia ellas, con expresión perpleja. Las miró.

-No recuerdo a donde voy- murmuró, pero fue lo suficientemente alto para que ambas chicas lo oyeran. Intercambiaron una mirada rápida- Yo… Oh, mi Dios. No recuerdo qué hago aquí- parecía perdida y confundida.

Bella fue esta vez la que se paró y caminó los pocos pasos que había hasta la señora.

-Siéntese con nosotras, señora, no se preocupe. A mi también se me olvidan las cosas muchas veces- le animó, sonriéndole. Pero lo cierto era que sus casos de olvido no eran los mismos. La guió hasta la banca, quitándole con cuidado la correa con el perro y pasándosela a Alice. Se sentó a su lado - ¿Cómo se llama? Yo soy Bella, y ella es Alice.

-Me llamo Ágatha, querida. Y ella es Sissy- señaló a la perra, que de nuevo se hallaba en el regazo de Alice- ¿Verdad que es muy mona?

Alice la miró de nuevo, agrandando los ojos. Bella asintió.

-Si, es una perrita muy bonita- coincidió, con voz agradable. Tomó una mano llena de manchas cafés y venas sobresalientes. Era suave, y frágil- Dígame, Ágatha, ¿Está sola aquí, o vino con alguien más?

-Mi hija estaba conmigo, pero no recuerdo a donde fue. Seguro fue cuando Sissy se escapó…-respondió suavemente, luego les sonrió- ¿Ya conocieron a Sissy? Es mi perra. Tiene casi 18 años.

_Sí, era Alzheimer. _

-Es muy viejita, ¿no? Pero sigue igual de guapa que siempre- comentó Alice, sonriendo tensa. Sus ojos azules recorrieron el perímetro, probablemente buscando a alguien con cara de haber perdido a una anciana y su perra.

-¿Dónde vive? Podemos llevarla hasta su casa- ofreció la chica de cabello marrón amablemente. Probablemente recordara su dirección, o el número de su casa.

La anciana formó una "o" con su boca, llevándose un dedo a la boca. O no, probablemente no recordara nada.

-Llegué hace dos días de Inglaterra, vine a visitar a mi hija- se acercó un poco hacia Bella con aire misterioso- Su esposo es muy guapo, es médico- le confió en forma de secreto- Y mi nieto ¡Oh, es tan inteligente y buen mozo! Deberías conocerlo- le dijo sonriéndole con picardía, mientras le daba unas palmaditas suaves en la mano.

Bella asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Esa señora le recordaba a su abuelita, y le provocaba abrazarla, y pedirle que le acariciara el cabello.

Alice se rió.

-Oh, Ágatha, por favor, preséntele a su nieto. Bella necesita un novio urgentemente- arguyó su amiga con malicia. Bella se contuvo de sacarle el dedo, por respeto a las personas mayores, pero le enseñó una mueca de antipatía.

El tema de los novios era un tema oscuro.

La viejita la miró.

-Querida, pero eres una joven muy bonita ¿Por qué estás sola? A tu edad, muchos de los chicos más guapos de Londres estaban rogando por una oportunidad de salir conmigo. Pero mi padre era muy estricto, así que él escogió a la persona con quien debía casarme.

-¿Tuvo un matrimonio arreglado?- le preguntó Alice, genuinamente interesante.

-Oh, si, querida. Absolutamente todo fue arreglado. Pero ya yo estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

Alice jadeó, abriendo los ojos. Se imaginó que la historia de la anciana debía parecerse mucho a las novelas que su amiga leía en secreto.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Bella, curiosa.

La anciana suspiró, y una sonrisa volvió a curvar sus labios. Su piel, llena de arrugas, parecía tan delicada como un papel de seda. Tenía el cabello plateado, lleno de ondas, y a través de los lentes, se adivinaban unos ojos azules ya desgastados por el tiempo.

-Me fugué- una risita contagiosa se escapó de sus labios- Mis padres casi se mueren, por supuesto.

Bella también sonrió. Alice miraba a la señora fascinada.

-¿A dónde fue?- preguntó la chica más pequeña.

-Viajamos, sólo viajamos por un año. Recorrimos Europa, y parte de Asia- hizo una pausa, recordando- Nunca tuvimos una casa fija, o íbamos con lujos por ahí. Pero éramos felices.

Sin quererlo, ella suspiró. Después de todo, sí había historias de amor felices.

-¿Y qué pasó luego?- preguntó Alice, cuya mirada se había puesto brillante y soñadora.

-Bueno…

-¡Mamá! ¡Dios mío, casi me da un ataque aquí mismo! – todas alzaron la cabeza para ver a una mujer madura muy guapa avanzar hasta ellas. La mujer tenía el cabello color miel, brillante, en ondas, y algo despeinado. Se veía aliviada, y algo asustada aún- Casi llamo a la policía, mamá.

-Querida ¿Dónde estabas? Que bueno que estás aquí, ya tengo hambre- Ágatha se paró, tomando a Sissy de los brazos de Alice- Estas encantadoras jovencitas oían mis viejas historias. Ella es Alice ¿Verdad que es muy hermosa? Y esta es Bella, es agradable aunque esté algo paliducha- se acercó al oído de su hija- no tiene novio, y creo que deberíamos presentarle a mi Querubincito- dijo en tono conspiratorio, mirándola a ella. Bella se sintió enrojecer.

La mujer más joven soltó una risa clara y agradable, y unos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas.

-Ah, mamá, por favor- le pasó los brazos por los hombros a su madre- Ella siempre anda buscándole novia a mi hijo- explicó- Me llamo Esme, chicas, es un placer. Las miró a ambas por unos segundos- Gracias por acompañarla, de pronto se me perdió, y estaba tan asustada porque… Bueno…

-No se preocupe, no fue ninguna molestia- le interrumpió Bella educadamente, miro a la anciana- Nos hubiese encantado seguir escuchando su historia, Ágatha- se puso de pie, y en un acto involuntario y poco pensado, fue hasta la señora y le dio un beso en ambas mejillas.

-Si, fue fascinante- coincidió Alice, y se levantó para acariciarle la cabeza a Sissy- Ojala le guste Nueva York, Ágatha.

-Tal vez si no estuviese tan sola en esa casa tan grande, mi estancia aquí fuese más placentera- dijo de modo quisquilloso, alzando la quijada orgullosamente.

-Mamá, ya te había dicho que íbamos a buscar a alguien que te acompañara- le explicó su hija, mirando a la anciana con amor.

-Intenta que sea tan agradable como estas jovencitas- puntualizó.

-Así será- la mujer miró a las chicas con ojos cariñosos- Chicas, han sido muy amables de haber cuidado a mi madre mientras yo no estaba, muchas gracias- parecía muy sincera con su agradecimiento.

Bella le sonrió, y su amiga saludó con la mano, mientras las dos mujeres se alejaban. Entonces, una idea algo loca se le ocurrió. Normalmente no le hubiese hecho, pero necesitaba desesperadamente una salida.

Corrió la distancia que había entre ella y las dos mujeres.

-¡Esme, espere!- las señoras se dieron la vuelta. Esme la miraba curiosa- Usted dijo que estaban buscando a alguien que acompañara a su madre ¿no?

-Sí, así es ¿Conoces a alguien?- preguntó, interesada.

-Bueno, creo que puedo ser yo esa persona- titubeó un poco, preguntándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Esme la miró unos segundos, pensativa. Entonces se acercó un poco hacia Bella, mirándola fijamente. Ágatha se sentó en un banquito, hablando con Sissy.

-Mi madre tiene Alzheimer- le explicó- Necesito a alguien que tenga mucha paciencia, y sepa tratarla bien.

-Sí, señora, lo supe al momento- le dijo, asintiendo. De pronto, quería ése trabajo. No podía ser tan malo. Ella era paciente y amable, y dado que su madre era enfermera, tenía conocimientos básicos en la materia- Yo sé un poco de enfermería, y le aseguro que la trataré como si fuese mi familia. Es imposible tratarla de otra forma, es una dama encantadora- comentó sinceramente, sonriéndole a la anciana sin darse cuenta.

-Bueno, tendrías que trabajar todos los días. Mi esposo y yo trabajamos, y mi hijo no está mucho en casa, así que estarían ustedes dos solas. Hay una señora que me ayuda con la limpieza, pero se va luego del almuerzo. Estarías trabajando desde esa hora hasta las siete, aproximadamente, que es cuando llegamos a la casa. O puedes quedarte allá, si crees que se te hace más fácil. Aunque también yo misma podría llevarte a tu casa, al terminar el día.

-Me parece perfecto- estuvo de acuerdo la joven.

-Y luego está la cuestión del pago- Bella no supo qué decir. Nunca había trabajado cuidando a un anciano, y no sabía cuánto se supone que deberían pagarle- ¿Ciento cincuenta dólares a la semana te parece bien?

Bella casi se atraganta ¿Ciento cincuenta dólares a la semana? SERÍA MALDITAMENTE RICA.

-P-por supuesto- balbuceó, incrédula de su buena suerte.

Esme lo pensó por unos segundos, luego le sonrió.

-¿Cuándo podrías empezar?

Bella saltó, emocionada. Casi abraza a Esme.

-¿Mañana?

-Magnífico- Esme se sacó un papel de la cartera, y anotó algo- Ésta es la dirección, y mi número, por si tienes alguna duda. Se lo extendió, y le apretó un hombro, sin dejar de sonreírle- Entonces nos vemos mañana, Bella.

-Sí, claro, ahí estaré- a penas si podía ocultar su emoción. Su vida estaba prácticamente resuelta. Quería llorar de alegría.

Regresó donde estaba Alice casi saltando. Su amiga la miró extraño.

-Ay Dios, ¿Qué hiciste y por qué tienes esa cara de alegría psicótica?

Bella abrazó a Alice, riendo. Luego se separó de ella, apretando sus hombros.

-Estoy muy, muy asustada Bella, déjame ir- musitó, con los ojos como plato.

-Tengo trabajo nuevo, Alice. Tendré dinero para comprarme toallitas sanitarias y pantys nuevas- le informó, y la abrazó de nuevo.

Aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero era cierto, y le estaba pasando. Por fin sentía la soga en su cuello aflojarse.

…

Luego de agarrar dos subterráneos, y caminar unos pocos minutos, se encontraba parada frente a una de las casas más bonitas que había visto en su vida. Bueno, no era una casa, era más bien una especie de mansión contemporánea en una de las partes más distinguidas de Manhattan. Si la dirección era correcta, esta familia debía tener mucho dinero. Aún no podía creer que le fueran a pagar tanto dinero sólo por acompañar a una dulce abuelita. Se espabiló y tocó el interruptor que debía ser una especie de intercomunicador.

Hizo un pitido.

-Mmmmm… Soy Bella Swan, vengo de parte de la señora Esme- otro pitido, y la verja enorme se abrió, invitándola a entrar.

El camino hasta la casa era corto, de empedrado, con unos bonitos jardines a cada lado. Una vez en la puerta principal, tocó el timbre. Una señora regordeta, de unos cincuenta y muy morena le abrió la puerta.

-Que bueno que llegaste temprano, tengo que irme ya- la mujer llevaba una cartera de colores llamativos, y le pasó por el lado. La señora Ágatha está en el jardín, el té ya está servido. ¡Hasta luego!

Bella se quedó parada unos segundos viendo a la apresurada mujer marcharse. Luego entró a la casa.

-Carajo- musitó, asombrada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Por dentro era mucho más impresionante. Líneas limpias, piso de madera pulida, muebles de madera y cuero, blancos y beiges, algunos pocos rojos, obras de artes por doquier y plantas. Todo en conjunto le daba un aspecto cálido, pero elegante. Los ventanales hacían que la luz se filtrara en su interior, confiriéndole un aspecto cálido. Admiró todo una vez más, alabando el gusto de quien había decorado esa habitación. Luego siguió hasta el fondo, descubriendo otra sala, un poco más pequeña pero con una decoración más moderna. Ahí estaban unas escaleras de caracol de hierro y cristal. Una chimenea de piedras claras, más pinturas, cojines, un equipo de sonido moderno, una escultura de piedra. Y luego, estaba la cocina. Sencilla y elegante, con mármol, acero y madera.

Puesta cerca de las hornillas, estaba una bandeja de metal con un juego de té de porcelana con intrincados diseños de flores. Era muy bonito. Lo tomó, y siguió hacia el jardín, pasando por una puerta de vidrio.

El jardín era también muy hermoso; rodeado por muros de hiedra, una fuente de piedra, rosas blancas y rojas, azucenas y narcisos. También había una pileta grande, de forma rectangular. En la sombra de un árbol, estaba Ágatha sentada, tejiendo algo. Sissy se hallaba acostada a sus pies. Cuando la oyó, levantó la cabeza, pero no se acercó. Quizás no era una amenaza para ella, o quizás estaba demasiado vieja como para correr a ladrarle.

-Llegó el té- anunció, poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de cristal y hierro forjado.

-Oh- la anciana la miró unos segundos, como si no supiera quien era. Lo cual, quizás era cierto- Tú debes ser la chica que viene a cuidarme- musitó, y no parecía muy contenta con la idea-. No soy ninguna inútil, y puedo valerme por mí misma- le dijo orgullosamente. Esa tarde llevaba otro sombrero grande, de paja entretejida, con una cinta rosa rodeándola la copa. No llevaba lentes, y pudo apreciar lo bonita que era la anciana. Se imaginó lo hermosa que debió haber sido de joven.

-Oh, no, está equivocada. Yo sólo vengo a tomar el té con usted, y a escuchar su historia de cuado se fugó para ser feliz con el hombre que amaba- Bella le sonrió, haciendo que la señora la mirada contrariada. Luego, su expresión se tornó pensativa. Finalmente, tomó la tetera, y sirvió té en dos tacitas.

-¿Cuántas cucharadas de azúcar?- le preguntó, con el mismo tono reservado. Sus ojos desteñidos la miraban curiosos.

-Tres, por favor.

-A mi también me gusta con tres- aprobó- ¿Dónde está la crema?

Bella miró la bandeja, pero no estaba ahí. Se paró de la silla.

-Debo haberla olvidado, ya regreso- y caminó hasta el interior de la casa. En la cocina, se quedó unos segundos pensando donde podría estar. Comenzó abriendo el refrigerador- ¿Dónde mierda está la crema?- preguntó para sí. Recorrió la nevera, llena de comida. Se agachó para buscar en unos gabinetes. Y ahí estaba. La tomó, la metió en el microondas y pulsó los botones hasta ponerle los segundos suficientes para que no estuviese fría. Tarareaba una canción cuando sonó en pitido de finalizado, tomó la crema, y se dio vuelta.

Lanzó un gritito cuando vio que no estaba sola.

Luego su mandíbula cayó. Y por poco se le resbala la crema de las manos.

Frente a ella, estaba el muchacho del pub. El mismo que le había agarrada la nalga y le había salpicado los zapatos de vómito. El chico más violable que había conocido en su vida.

Y sólo tenía puesto un pantalón de algodón, con el torso al aire.

Y era glorioso: su cuerpo, su cabello despeinado, sus brazos, sus hombros anchos. Mierda.

Él se compuso más rápido de la sorpresa que ella.

-Tú…-musitó, confundido. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si se acabara de despertar. O como si acabara de tener sexo salvaje- ¿Tú estás aquí para cuidar a la abuela?

-¿Tu abuela?- repitió ella, aún asombrada- ¿Tú eres el querubincito?

Él hizo una mueca, y se rascó la nuca.

-De hecho soy Edward, no querubincito- aclaró.

Ella soltó una risita, producto de los nervios y la sorpresa.

-Esto es increíble- musitó, negando con la cabeza. Y así era como el Karma volvía a reírse de ella, en su cara. ¿De verdad había necesidad de ponerlo a él en su nuevo sitio de trabajo? No, no la había. Pero a ella le tenían que pasar las cosas más extrañas e incómodas. Esa era ella.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por unos segundos, mientras asimilaban la situación. Finalmente, Bella caminó hacia la puerta, pasándole por el lado.

-Vas a estar aquí por un tiempo, creo que me podrías decir tu nombre ahora- la voz sensual de él la hizo voltearse. Esos ojos verdes la miraban, atravesándola. Dios, era tan guapo que le hacía doler los ojos. La gente así no debería existir.

_Y oh, no, la sonrisa de playboy, no. Puta madre._

-Soy Bella- respondió, casi sin aliento. Sin esperar más, dio media vuelta y salió al jardín.

Puta madre, sabía que todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.


	3. Capítulo II: Si no fuese tan guapo

**Capítulo II: Tal vez si no fuese tan guapo…**

Sí, bueno, aquello parecía una de esas películas de Katherine Heigl. En su vida nunca pasaban cosas interesantes; era normal que aún se sintiera algo chocada.

Mientras caminaba hasta el jardín, donde Ágatha la esperaba, aún podía sentir los llameantes ojos verdes del joven en ella.

_Edward. Se llama Edward_. Al único Edward que había conocido era un señor mayor, vecino de su abuela materna. A pesar de lo antiguo del nombre, en él resultaba… Encantador, por decir algo mesurado.

Miró por encima del hombro hacia la casa, y se encontró de nuevo con esos ojos verdes tan intensos. Él le sonrió un poco, de lado. Y por cosas del estúpido destino, su estómago se encoge al tiempo que uno de sus pies tropiezan con algo. Pero se recompuso con rapidez y pudo evitar la bochornosa caída. No quiso voltear, pero estaba segura que él se reía. Sintió como enrojecía profundamente.

Puso la crema en la mesita, donde la anciana revolvía con una cucharilla el té humeante.

-Niña, pareces un farol ¿Tienes fiebre?- preguntó la señora, escudriñándola con sus ojos claros.

-No, no, estoy bien- _Estoy caliente, sí, pero por su nieto, abuelita- _Ha de ser el sol- se excusó, pero no había mucho sol. De cualquier forma, la mujer mayor no dijo nada mientras servía crema en su tacita.

-¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

-Bella, señora- respondió ella, poniendo su atención en la anciana. La observó sorber té, maravillándose con los modales finos y los movimientos elegantes, a pesar de su edad. Quiso tener esa fluidez, y no la creciente torpeza que la caracterizaba a donde quiera que fuese.

-¿Eres italiana? No lo pareces- comentó la mujer suavemente, escrutándola con curiosidad.

-Es que no lo soy. En realidad me llamo Isabella, pero prefiero Bella- se encogió de hombros- Es más sencillo.

-Isabella es un nombre hermoso- le dijo con una sonrisa amable, sus ojos se desviaron al frente- Tuve una tía llamada así. Era hermosa como tú… También estuvo en un manicomio y dicen que asesinó a su primer marido.

Bella levantó las cejas sin saber qué decir. Ágatha suspiró, y sirvió crema en una tacita que puso en el suelo. Sissy llegó rápido a lamerla ruidosamente.

-Ella es Sissy ¿verdad que es hermosa?

Esta vez fue el turno de Bella para suspirar. Le sonrió con simpatía a la señora y asintió.

-Sí, sí que lo es.

Charlaron un poco más. Resultó la ancianita una persona de buena conversa, y con un pasado súper interesante. Cuando le estaba relatando la anécdota de un viaje a África que hizo por los años 50, unos pasos suaves la hicieron voltear.

Edward avanzaba hacia ellas, y bajo el sol su cabello brillaba como el cobre. Era un maldito Dios griego. Llevaba una simple camisa de algodón y unos jeans oscuros. Mientras se acercaba, notó su cabello húmedo de la ducha. Al pasarle por el lado, a su nariz llegó su perfume. ¿Tenía que oler tan bien? El corazón le regaló unos latidos especialmente fuertes.

-Ma chère! –levantó una mano hacia Edward, el cual la tomó con cariño- Asseyez-vous et rejoignez-nous?- dijo en un perfecto francés. Bella la observó encantada.

-Merci grand-mère, enchanté- le respondió él con fluidez. La joven se esforzó por no jadear. Y hablaba francés. ¿Qué seguiría? ¿Tocaba el piano como un maestro? ¿En sus ratos libres ayudaba a los huérfanos? ¿Era Batman su otra identidad? Intentó no verlo con ojos de psicópata, y se concentró en mover su té con mucho cuidado.

Edward se sentó a su lado, con la elegancia de un jodido príncipe.

-¿Ya conociste a Isabella?

-Sí, ya la conocí. Una jovencita muy interesante, si me permites acotar- el tono de cortesía no tapaba la burla implícita. Bella le frunció el ceño.

-Yo creo que está algo paliducha, pero es muy guapa- agregó la anciana, como si ella no estuviese aquí.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- respondió, sonriéndole a Bella, que se sonrojó con rapidez –Abuela, mira, he conseguido sonrojarla ¿Ése color te gusta más?

Ambos rieron un poco, haciendo que la chica se revolviera apenada en su asiente.

-Eres un bribón- le dijo cariñosamente la anciana, acariciándole la mejilla. Luego sirvió té en una tacita, y se la pasó al muchacho- ¿No tienes que trabajar hoy?

-No creo que me necesiten en la consulta en estos momentos- respondió él- Además, tus historias son por mucho más interesantes que el trabajo.

-Seguro, seguro – dijo condescendiente, dándole unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano a su nieto- Ya te las debes saber todas de memoria.

-Quizás, pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera escucharlas otra vez- refutó Edward suavemente, mirando a la anciana con una sonrisa tierna. Bella los observo por un par de segundos, conmovida por el vínculo tan especial que los unía a ambos. Ella nunca había sido así de cercana con ninguno de sus abuelos, y pensó que había desaprovechado el tiempo con ellos.

-Lisonjero- le dijo en broma, riendo. Tomó un sorbo de té, y miró a Bella, como si recordara que ella también estaba allí- Cielo ¿Por donde iba?

-Estaba en la capital, en un hotel horrible y había perdido su dinero- respondió Bella con rapidez inclinándose hacia la señora, interesada en seguir escuchando, pero aún más ansiosa por poner su mente en otro lado que no fuera en el guapísimo hombre sentado a su lado.

Con su visión periférica captó cuando Edward se echaba para atrás, relajando su postura, y acariciando con una mano de dedos largos a Sissy, que hacía temblar una patita de forma graciosa.

-Oh, sí…-una sonrisa surcó la arrugada boca de Ágatha, y su mirada se volvió ausente, mientras recordaba la historia- Mi compañera de cuarto, Celestine, una francesa, conocía unos pillos del mercado…

La historia fue de lo más emocionante, y sin darse cuenta, casi al final, Bella se había inclinado hacia Ágatha, como hacía en la sala de cine durante el momento cumbre de la película. Cuando terminó la anciana su relato, ella jadeó maravillada.

-Es como una novela de aventura- murmuró encantada.

La señora rió complacida, e hizo un gesto de la mano para quitarle importancia.

Unos minutos después, Ágatha se retiraba a tomar una siesta, como buena ancianita. Recuerda que su abuela siempre dormía en las tardes unas cuatro horas porque "ya el cuerpo no era la máquina incansable de antes", decía.

Sin esperar, tomó la bandeja de té con las tazas y empezó a caminar adentro de la casa.

-¿Sigues trabajando en Hypnos?- del susto casi rompe una de las tacitas mientras las ponía en el fregadero. Respiró profundo y miró Edward, que se había sentado en un taburete del otro lado del mesón de granito.

-Sí, no es tan malo cuando no hay babosos intentando toquetearte- le dijo regresando sus ojos a las piezas de porcelana.

Él suspiró, y en un rápido vistazo, atrapó el momento en que apoyaba la cabeza en la mano. Una sonrisa perezosa se extendió en sus sensuales labios.

-¿No lo vas a olvidar nunca, verdad? Yo también creo que estuvo bien.

-Sí, sobretodo la parte de mis zapatos salpicados de vómito. Eso fue tan sensual…- lo dijo como si de verdad estuviese hablando de algo muy sexy.

Él profirió unas cortas carcajadas, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Mala mía. De verdad lo siento. ¿Arruiné tus zapatos?- y de verdad parecía algo apenado- Puedo…

-Oh, por favor, no te atrevas. Déjalo así. Ya me olvidé del incidente. No pasó nada.

Edward le dio una sonrisita agradecida. Se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarla. En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa pequeña.

-Es la primera vez que me pasa eso.

-Estoy segura que sí, querubincito.

-Cada vez que me llaman así siento que me castran, así que por favor…- pidió, irritado.

Esta vez fue ella quien rió.

…

Esa tarde, cuando llegó al departamento, Alice se encontraba en el piso rodeada de guías y planos. Su amiga cursaba el cuarto año de arquitectura, y tenía excelentes notas. Siempre había admirado su disciplina y dedicación. Había una taza de café humeante a un lado, y lápices y resaltadotes desperdigados por el piso. Los ojos azules de Alice se dirigieron a ella de inmediato.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Genial, increíble- en realidad no sabía muy bien que connotación darle a su nuevo trabajo- Es… una locura ¿Recuerdas el chico que me agarró el culo y que luego vomitó mis zapatos nuevos, el del bar?

-El mismo que luego te pagó la diferencia en el mini market, claro que lo recuerdo- afirmó, llevándose la taza a los labios.

-Bueno, él es nieto de la adorable ancianita que cuidaré…

Alice empezó a toser, y unas gotas de café le salieron por la nariz, salpicando algunas hojas en el suelo. Eso no pareció importarle.

-¡Me estás mintiendo!- chilló cuando pudo dejar de toser. Bella negó- ¿El querubincito? ¿Estás segura?

-Completamente- tomó de la cocina un trapo y se lo lanzó a su amiga, que procedió a limpiarse la cara.

-¿Y?- preguntó Alice, ávida de detalles.

-Bueno, me reconoció y se disculpo. Es amable. Y lo vi sin camisa; está cochinamente bueno- agregó como si nada, mientras hurgaba la nevera.

-Siempre supe que no eras una santa, pero no me imaginé que fueses tan zorra-musitó su amiga, entre horrorizada e incrédula.

-Bueno- continuó la de pelo marrón, mordiendo una galletas demasiado suaves- Cogimos como locos en la cocina- comentó tranquilamente.

Se miraron, y estallaron en risotadas. Luego, las dos pararon de hipso facto, con expresiones tristes.

-¿No cogiste, verdad?

-Obvio no. Nunca dejaré de ser virgen –negó Bella, apenada en broma. Aunque muy en fondo, sí le daba pena no haber cogido con la edad que tenía. Y no es que estuviese desesperada. Sentía que todo llegaba a su momento, pero era como si se estuviese perdiendo de algo muy bueno y vital.

Bella le relató la verdadera historia parte uno de su primer día de trabajo, y luego cocinaron: Luego de la breve charla de la cocina, él se tuvo que ir por cosas de trabajo. Cosa no mala, ya que se ponía nerviosa con facilidad estando él por ahí. Luego de eso, estuvo leyendo un libro que ella misma había llevado. Nada rescatable del resto de la tarde.

Esa noche, ella no tenía trabajo en Hypnos puesto que era uno de sus días libres. Se fue a la cama temprano, más animada que de costumbre, haciendo listas de lo que haría con el dinero de su nuevo y flamante trabajo.

…

Bella maldijo. Y ella nunca maldecía. Simplemente le molestaba a veces ser tan bajita. Aunque peor le tocó a Alice, que ni pujando llegaba al metro y 55 centímetros.

Respiró, y saltó de nuevo. El libro que alzaba era pesado, haciendo que los músculos del antebrazo empezaran a protestarle. Tenía unos cinco minutos intentando meterlo en el espacio que le correspondía, demasiado alto para ella. ¿Cómo lo había bajado de ahí?

-Ah, maldición- rezongó por décima vez.

-Cuidado con esa boca- apuntó una voz tras ella.

Asustada, se volvió. Edward la observaba con gesto divertido y burlón. Llevaba una camisa manga larga de vestir, y pantalones oscuros formales. La corbata estaba desajustada, y su cabello algo despeinado. Parecía que llegaba del trabajo, lo que fuera que hiciese. El calor le invadió la cara y la espalda. Era demasiado guapo para el bien de ella.

Avanzó hasta la chica con paso elegante, tomó el libro y examinó la tapa.

-¿Te gusta la astronomía?- le preguntó, mientras colocaba el libro en su lugar, apenas alzando el brazo.

-Sí, aunque no sé mucho de ella- logró decir, aprovechando que estaban a menos de medio metro de distancia, pudo respirar su aroma tan delicioso.

-Entonces deberías empezar por ver los capítulos de _El Autobús Mágico* _– le sugirió con tono socarrón.

-Ja, ja, ja. De seguro los tienes grabados ¿No estabas mayorcito en aquel tiempo como para ver series de niños?- le picó ella. Lo cierto era que él no parecía mucho mayor que ella. Veinticuatro como máximo.

-¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- le preguntó, estrechando un poquito los ojos, y cruzándose de brazos.

-No más de 17, seguro.

-Y tú no pasas de 15, lo digo por tus pechos- le aguijoneó él.

Bella abrió la boca, ofendida ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con sus senos? No eran unos melones, es cierto, pero tampoco era como si hubiese que invitarlos al cine para que salieran, o algo.

-No te preocupes, tienes chance hasta los 18 para que crezcan algo –le informó con aire paternal- Aunque por tu estatura, yo que tú no me haría ilusiones.

-Y tu… tú…-carajo, no se le ocurría nada ofensivo. Tal vez si no fuese tan guapo, se le ocurriría algún buen insulto- Es que esta camisa me queda grande- se justificó, sin saber por qué. Nunca le había preocupado el tamaño de sus pechos hasta ahora.

Edward se rió a carcajadas limpias, y ella, enfadada, se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina. Una mano cálida la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca. De nuevo, la cara la sintió arder. Miró los dedos largos y blancos que rodeaban su muñeca, y luego miró al dueño.

Él la miraba fijamente, con los labios curvados en una hermosa sonrisa.

-Déjame enseñarte algo, ya que te gusta leer- le pidió suavemente, soltándole la mano.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta leer?- indagó ella, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Lo vi en la forma en que tratabas al libro- respondió Edward, un poco más reflexivo- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Bella asintió, intentando no mostrarse sorprendida. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado vigilándola? Esperaba no haber parecido una abusadora. Es que ese pequeño estante de libros en la sala la llamaba como un imán. No pudo evitarlo. Era algo más fuerte que ella.

Edward la observó fijamente, aún pensativo.

-Mmmmm… ¿Jane Austen, verdad?- parecía estar adivinando.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabías? ¿Lees mentes, o qué?

-No, pero ya me gustaría. Ven- le animó a seguirlo. Subieron las bonitas escaleras en forma de caracol hasta el segundo piso. Bella exhaló aire, sorprendida.

El segundo piso tenía el mismo estilo sencillo y moderno del primero. Madera pulida, muebles blancos, cuadros impresionistas, y altos ventanales. Era hermoso. Había una especie de salita, con una mesa de vidrio bajita. Una tv que debía costar más que el apartamento de Alice, y una pecera enorme empotrada en una de las paredes. Caminaron por un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados, hasta que llegaron al final, donde una puerta doble de roble de erguía.

Edward abrió la puerta, y Bella abrió los ojos como dos platos.

-Oh Dios…

Era la biblioteca de casa más espectacular que sus ojos habían visto. Más aún que las de las revistas, más aún que cualquiera que hubiese visto en películas. Un techo de al menos diez metros de alto, de madera blanca le daba un aspecto sobrio, pero cálido. Al frente, no había pared, sino un cristal que llegaba al suelo y daba la vista hacia el jardín, y más allá, hacia las demás casas. Y las paredes, oh santa madre de todo lo bonito, estaban cubiertas de libros. Cientos de libros, tal vez miles. Libros empastados, gruesos, delgados, viejos, nuevos, de lomos con letras brillantes u oscuras. Libros, libros, libros. Era un sueño. Dio vuelta sobre sus pies, absorbiendo aquello. En la pared que formaba una esquina con el ventanal, había una especie de segundo piso pequeño, que no terminaba de dividir la estancia, sino que creaba una salita en la parte de arriba que podía ser vista desde abajo. Unas pequeñas escaleras de madera daban acceso hacia esta. Luego, en la otra punta, había un mueble beige, de confortable aspecto. Frente a este, había una mesa baja y larga, de mimbre.

-Es maravilloso- murmuró.

-Mi abuelo era escritor, y fue quien comenzó con la colección de libros. La mayoría son primeras ediciones. Mis padres deben haberse leído más de la mitad entre los dos- le explicó.

Bella se volvió hacia él, que también miraba el montón de libros. El sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos, robándole destellos dorados. Cielos, era demasiado guapo. Verlo dolía.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

Él la miró a los ojos, y las rodillas le temblaron un poquito. _Oh, Alice, si estuvieses aquí para verlo…_

-Yo soy más selectivo a la hora de leer- le respondió, sin explicar mucho.

Los ojos oscuros de ella se desprendieron de los de Edward y continuaron vagando por el lugar. Era impresionante. Era su sueño: tener una biblioteca en casa… Aunque claro, ella se lo imaginaba con un poco más de humildad. Avanzó hasta la pared que tenía al frente, con la mano extendidas. Su mente procesaba títulos y títulos, muchos en otros idiomas.

-¿Qué otros idiomas sabes?- indagó impulsivamente. Luego se sintió muy avergonzada ¿qué le importaba a ella eso?

-¿Cómo dices?- al parecer, lo había pillado distraído.

Ella repitió la pregunta, volteando hacia él.

-Español, italiano, alemán, portugués y algo de chino mandarín y japonés. Y francés, como seguro te diste cuenta- agregó. De cualquier otra persona habría sonado presumido, pero él lo respondió como si le hubiesen preguntado por los meses del año.

Se esforzó por no dejar caer la quijada. Santa mierda, era un genio.

-¿Es que no tuviste infancia? Tú sabes, jugar con tierra, perseguir al perro, ver tele, bañarte en la lluvia… Esas cosas normales de niño.

Él dejó escapar una risita no muy alegre, con la mirada en el suelo y las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-En realidad estuve muy ocupado con actividades extra académicas- respondió levantando la mirada hacia ella. Su celular sonó entonces, y él se disculpó antes de atender la llamada.

Bella se volvió de nuevo hacia los libros, escaneando títulos. Se fijó que todos los libros estaban dispuestos por su temática, y luego por año, en orden descendente. Que precisión.

Cuando Edward regresó, ella tenía en manos un libro de pasta gruesa titulado "Éxodo", acerca de la segunda guerra mundial. Él se acercó a ella, con las manos aún en los bolsillos. Se había pasado las manos por el cabello; lucía más despeinado. Miró el libro que tenía en la mano.

-Un buen título- aprobó, asintiendo lentamente- Te interesa entonces la segunda guerra mundial.

-Más la parte del Holocausto judío- especificó ella- Aunque no he leído ni la mitad de lo que quisiera acerca de ello- aseveró, acariciando las páginas del pesado tomo. Con un suspiro, lo alzó para devolverlo a su lugar.

-Puedes llevártelo, si quieres- el ofrecimiento la hizo arrebolarse un poco. También era amable, y eso lo hacía más irresistible.

Ya era bastante difícil verlo un poquito todos los días y no saltarle encima o algo. Ese hombre desprendía un magnetismo del que nunca antes había sido víctima, y un atractivo misterioso que la dejaba fuera de base. Al principio pensó que se encontraba frente al típico joven rico y caprichoso, pero se había equivocado. Sí era joven y guapo, y rico, pero no parecía un playboy caprichoso. O al menos no lo parecía hasta ahora.

-Oh, vaya- musitó sorprendida ¿Se lo estaba regalando o prestando?- Gra-gracias, lo devolveré cuando lo termine- un estúpido rubor se abrió paso de nuevo en sus mejillas. Parecía una puta quinceañera. Él por supuesto lo notó.

-Te estás sonrojando- le avisó con voz grave, sensual, y soltó una risa entre dientes. Ella tragó, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios entreabiertos de él. Sin notarlo, se mordió levemente el labio, mojándolo. Una sonrisa sexy y un poquito petulante le curvó los labios, dejándola sin aliento. Edward dio dos pasos hacia ella, y se detuvo sin dejar de contemplarla. Así, estando tan cerca, Bella pensó que o se desmayaría, o se desmayaría si él no la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba apasionadamente. Con suerte, cogerían en el sofá de la maravillosa biblioteca.

O no. Aquello estaría tan mal, jodidamente mal. Los hombres cómo él no buscaban a chicas comunes como ella. O mejor dicho: Los hombres como él, buscaban a chicas como ellas para tenerlas nada más en la cama.

Respiró ruidosamente el exquisito olor que desprendía Edward, y cerró los ojos, dando un paso hacia atrás. Se sorprendió por su fuerza de voluntad, y abrió los ojos, un poco más resuelta y clara. Edward la miraba fijamente, y su mirada la hizo temblar por dentro.

-Creo que escuché mi celular repicar abajo- mintió en un balbuceo. Lo cierto era que su teléfono estaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones oscuros. Pero el momento lo ameritaba.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza sólo un poco. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Sí, me parece también haberlo oído- su sonrisa burlona decía que sabía que ella mentía. Aún así, se hizo a un lado -¿Bajamos?

-Sí- y con la cabeza baja, pasó a su lado. Huyendo. Qué valiente.

….

Ese día le tocaba trabajar, así que cuando la amable señora Esme Cullen la había dejado en su casa, había salido pitada de nuevo a Hypnos.

Esa noche había un grupo de despedida de solteros. Un montón de empresarios jóvenes, ruidosos y animados. Al principio, entre ellos, había visto unos cabellos cobrizos, y el corazón casi le salta por la boca. Pero no lo vio más y olvidó el asunto.

Se metió en el baño del personal para echarse algo de agua en la cara, luego de haber pasado el susto.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba con él? No tenía una semana seguida viéndolo (eran cinco veces, las llevaba contadas. No era ninguna obsesiva, claro que no) y eran pocas cosas que sabía de él. Sabía que se llamaba Edward Cullen, que trabajaba de algo, que quería a su abuela, que le gustaba leer, que era políglota, que no acostumbraba a beber y que tenía dinero. Ya. C'est tout (No, tampoco había estado practicando francés porque desde que lo escuchó hablar le gustó… No, claro que no).

Y sin embargo… Pensaba en él más de lo que era sano. Y se ponía terriblemente nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca. La intimidaba, la sacaba de su zona de confort, la estremecía con sólo mirarla. Él… la había sacudido. No sabía si era por su porte tan elegante, o por su belleza avasalladora (nunca pensó en utilizar esos términos para referirse a un hombre, pero no encontraba palabras para describir lo guapo que era), o esos ojos tan bonitos, o esa forma de mirar tan intensa, o la sonrisa de lado, o su cuerpo gallardo y atlético, o simplemente su presencia… que parecía llenar cualquier lugar donde estuviese. Era inquietante, hasta cierto punto el montón de cosas que podría decir para describirlo.

Caliente, era sin duda una. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien que la hiciera pensar en sexo con tanta frecuencia. Pero eso también era él: sexo. Le era imposible mirarlo y no pensar en cómo besaría, o cómo se sentirían sus manos sobre su piel, el tacto de su cabello cobrizo, o la tez de su espalda bajo sus dedos principiantes.

A veces simplemente se perdía en pensamientos bastante cachondos por varios minutos, terminando sonrojada. En parte por lo estúpido de sus fantasías, en parte porque se sorprendía de las cosas que le hacía pensar este hombre. Ella no era así…

Pero tampoco nunca antes había conocido a alguien que le llamara la atención de una forma tan urgente.

De cualquier manera, eso quedaría hasta ahí. Ella no haría nada porque… Simplemente era impensable. Ella trabajaba para su madre, y era genial su trabajo. No dejaría que un enamoramiento platónico lo arruinara. Así él… Así él nada. Sencillamente él estaba fuera de su liga, punto. Aunque el otro día en la biblioteca fue extraño. La forma en que él se había acercado… Y el día que se conocieron, también. Pero él estaba borracho, así que no contaba. Él sólo era amable con ella, punto.

En fin.

Se echó agua en el cuello y en las muñecas. Comprobó su maquillaje y su coleta alta, y salió de nuevo. Los tacones ya no le molestaban como antes, y le era más fácil trabajar.

Se metió tras la barra, y enseguida Jacob le pasó un trago rosado de fondo naraja.

-Pruébalo, lo llamo "_Coral_". Te da una muerte dulce –explicó sonriéndole.

-¿Uno solo no me va a poner a comer suelo, verdad?- preguntó, pero antes de esperar respuesta, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió. Era delicioso; dulce, luego ácido, y al final se sentía el licor de melón. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, y se relamió los labios- Rayos, Jacob, está delicioso.

Los ojos oscuros de su amigo brillaron. Jacob era muy guapo, y al principio le había gustado, pero nunca se había atrevido a hacer nada. Luego pasó el tiempo y se hicieron amigos; lo superó.

-¿Otro?- pero antes que ella dijera que sí, ya lo estaba preparando. Sirvió dos vasitos. Le pasó uno, y él se quedó con el otro- Brindemos porque puedas terminar de pagar el préstamo universitario, y porque yo pueda terminar de abrir mi propio local.

-Salud- ambos bebieron.

Jacob también se relamió, frunciendo el ceño.

-Mierda, soy malditamente bueno- dijo, satisfecho y reflexivo.

Ella volteó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar reírse. Salió de ahí con unas bebidas que le habían encargado.

En la tarima, unas chicas hacían una coreografía muy _Moulin Rouge_. Bella las envidió un poquito: eran hermosas, con unos cuerpos esculturales y sabían bailar de maravilla. Dejó las bebidas, recogió los vasos vacíos y escribió otros pedidos. El lugar estaba colmado y a penas era medianoche.

A las tres, la cosa no mejoró. Ya no había mesas disponibles, y la barra estaba atestada. No recordaba haber trabajado tanto desde hacía meses. Lo bueno era que los tragos de Jacob la habían ayudado. Luego de dos shots más (aparte de los dos de Coral), estaba humor para aguantar unas dos horas más de trabajo. No se sentía cansada, y los colores del lugar refulgían ante sus ojos. Bueno, puede que no estuviese totalmente sobria, pero tampoco estaba borracha. Lo sabía porque no se había tropezado ni una sola vez. De hecho, le parecía que era hasta más ágil.

Cuando llegó a la barra, Jacob le puso una bandeja con una botella de whisky caro y unos vasos con hielo vacíos.

-Esto es para uno de los apartados, el dos. Despedida de solteros- explicó, y siguió trabajando.

Los apartados estaban luego de un pasillo al lado de la tarima. Estos eran grandes y lujosos. Ahí también había espacio para espectáculos exclusivos, y mesas y asientos que permitían una pequeña fiesta más privada.

Al llegar al pasillo, un tacón se le dobló y tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para no caer. _Oh, mierda_, ahora los pequeños tragos de _Coral _si le estaban afectando. Se espabiló y avanzó con paso seguro hacia el apartado dos. La música que venía de su entrada era ensordecedora, al igual que los silbidos y las risas. Era el grupo de la despedida de solteros. Avanzó con rapidez por las mesitas mientras los hombres viroteaban a las tres chicas que bailaban con trajes emplumados y llenos de encajes en una pequeña tarima al fondo.

Iba recogiendo vasos vacíos cuando sintió algo caliente rozarle el cuello. Se envaró y volteó. Un hombre rubio de pelo corto estaba atrás de ella y la observaba de un modo que la hizo sentir incómoda de inmediato. Él avanzó hasta ella, invadiendo su espacio personal, y la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Cuánto cobras por irte de aquí conmigo?- arrastraba las palabras, y por el olor de su aliento, tenía mucho tiempo tomando.

_Genial, un borracho baboso. _

Bella sonrió educadamente, deshaciéndose de la mano del tipo.

-Aquí no ofrecemos ése tipo de servicio, señor- le dijo sin perder la sonrisa, que era tan tensa que le estaba empezando a doler las mejillas.

El hombre la tomó de nuevo por el brazo, esta vez con más fuerza. La acercó a él. Tenía los ojos oscuros y brillantes por el alcohol.

-Vas a ganar en una noche más de lo que ganas aquí al mes- y entonces, le dio un beso húmedo y repugnante en el cuello.

Bella no fue delicada esta vez, se alejó de él, mirando a todos lados. Los demás hombres estabas cerca de la tarima, absorbidos por los movimientos de las bailarinas. No sonreía cuando le habló de nuevo.

-No ofrezco ese tipo de servicio- y salió de ahí lo más rápido que sus tacones y su semi ebriedad le permitieron.

No le dio tiempo llegar al final del pasillo, algo la detuvo. Asustada y entorpecida, dejó caer los vasos en la moqueta roja. Era el tipo pesado, otra vez. La tenía sujeta por el brazo, y le bloqueaba la salida.

-Eres muy hermosa, te pagaría lo que me pidieras por pasar una noche contigo- su tono, más autoritario que ofrecido, le puso los pelos de punta. El olor del alcohol se mezclaba con fuerte perfume masculino. El estómago se le revolvió.

Miró al hombre. Era más alto que ella, y desde luego mucho más grueso. Jacob y Seth no la oirían si gritaba. Tendría que ir hacia los de seguridad, que siempre estaban en la puerta. Ah, maldición.

-Dije que no- se negó con firmeza, molesta- Si insiste, voy a tener que pedirle a los de seguridad que lo acompañen a la puerta.

El tipo se rió como si ella hubiese dicho algo estúpido y gracioso.

-Conozco al dueño de esto. No me van a echar de aquí. Vamos, muñeca, la vas a pasar bien.

Bella apretó los dientes ante el apelativo. Ya la cabeza le empezaba a palpitar con fuerza. De nuevo, su estómago se sacudió. Antes de que pudiera zafarse del idiota, el tipo la tomó por la cintura e intentó besarla.

Varias cosas pasaron entonces:

Ella le retorció las bolas al abusivo poniendo especial saña en hundirle las uñas, el tipo se dobló gimiendo, y detrás del tipo, apareció de pronto Edward. Bella se quedó paralizada. El borracho no la soltó, sino que la apretó más, haciéndole daño. Edward separó al borracho de ella con una expresión iracunda en el rostro y le asestó un puñetazo. El borracho cayó en el suelo. Bella no aguantó, y vomitó en los pies del tipo inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la voz suave de Edward, estaba preocupado. La tenía sujeta por la cintura.

Ella se enderezó, sintiéndose un poco mejor del estómago. Miró el desastre, y luego a Edward. El dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó con voz ronca, mirando a los lados. El pasillo estaba solitario, y el ruido de la música y las voces hacían difícil escuchar cualquier otra cosa. Sacó un pañuelo que tenía en un bolsillo del short y se limpió la boca.

-Estaba en la despedida de soltero de un amigo- explicó, casi gritando para hacerse oír- Te vi adentro, y no quise interrumpirte, pero entonces vi como el idiota éste te seguía…-le dio un puntapié flojo al único inconsciente del lugar. El tipo ni se movió. Luego la miró a ella por unos segundos con expresión preocupada y atenta. Frunció el ceño -¿Estás borracha?

-Claro que no, sólo… Mi nivel de alcohol en la sangre está un poco alto- balbuceó, sin poder controlar lo que decía. Se pasó la mano por la frente perlada en sudor. Genial, la iban a despedir. Gimió, tomándose la cabeza con las manos – Me van a matar.

-Claro que no. Sólo van a encontrar a un borracho que se vomitó encima dormido. Nada muy escandaloso. Con suerte, él no recordará nada mañana- Edward parecía muy resuelto.

-Me puede denunciar, y me van a botar- sollozó, tapándose la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? Cayo la despediría sin pestañear.

Unas manos tibias y gentiles le descubrieron las caras. Se encontró los ojos de Edward fijos en ella, se había puesto a nivel de ella. Desde ahí, podía sentir su olor. Eso la ayudó un poco, la hizo sentirse menos enferma.

-No va a pasar nada ¿ok?- él parecía tan seguro que ella asintió, le creía- Rick no va a decir nada, yo me voy a asegurar de eso- en esas palabras había cierto tono amenazante, y ella supo que sea quien fuera ese Rick, Edward y él no tenían una buena relación. La expresión de él era aún seria cuando la tomó de la mano- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa- y la haló, guiándola hacia afuera del pasillo.

No se resistió. Lo cierto era que se quería ir de ahí como fuese. Luego llamaría diciendo que se había sentido mal –cosa cierta, después de todo-.

-Un momento- pidió ella, zafándose un momento. Él la miró sin comprender, pero se quedó quieto. Bella regresó al lugar donde Rick dormía/desmayaba y le pateó la bolas- Esto por llamarme muñeca, pendejo- y regresó hasta un sorprendido Edward.

-No tenías que ensañarte, creo que ya estaba bastante golpeado.

-Me llamó muñeca- se defendió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él la tomó de la cintura con ademán protector. No parecía muy contento.

Edward la esperó afuera mientras ella recogía sus cosas, y finalmente la condujo hasta un Volvo plateado en el estacionamiento. Le abrió la puerta en un gesto caballeroso que la dejó babeada un poco más. Retrocedió sin vacilar, y salió del lugar. Bella se relajó contra el asiento suave de cuero, respirando el olor de él, que estaba impregnado en todo el carro.

-¿Hacia donde?- le preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la calle.

Ella le indicó la dirección, y cerró los ojos al reclinar la cabeza.

El coche se detuvo demasiado pronto. Bella abrió los ojos sobresaltada. No habían llegado a su casa, estaban frente a un _Stop & Shop._

-Espérame un momento- le dijo sin mirarla, y salió del carro.

La joven lo observó entrar a la tienda.

-Trae muchos condones, cariño- musitó para ella. Luego rió por su ocurrencia. Miró alrededor del carro, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiese decirle algo más de él. El carro estaba impecable, y sólo en el asiento trasero descansaba una bata blanca. ¿Era doctor? Santa mierda. Aquello la ponía caliente.

Edward regresó con una bolsa en la mano. De ella sacó un Gatorade verde, y se lo pasó junto con una píldora que sacó de la guantera. Se la tendió.

-Vaya, gracias- murmuró ella. Ahora que estaba un poco más clara, se daba cuenta de la magnitud del ridículo que había hecho, Probablemente él pensara que ella no era adecuada para cuidar a la dulce Ágatha, y mañana le dieran un cheque y le enseñaran el camino a la puerta. Eso le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho; ella realmente quería seguir trabajando ahí, con la anciana. No sólo era la remuneración, también le gustaba estar ahí. Y también… Ah, rayos, también era por él. No quería que la despidieran. Se tomó la pastilla con una trago de la bebida, y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos. Después no aguantó -¿No voy a volver a trabajar en tu casa?- estaba medio estúpida y aún el alcohol corría por su sangre. Sintió los ojos aguársele; de verdad quería conservar su segundo trabajo.

Edward la miró extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Bueno, luego de ese espectáculo está claro que piensas que no soy adecuada para cuidar a tu abuela- se lamentó. Miró hacia la ventana, y casi grita. Estaba despeinada, pálida, y se le había corrido el rimel. Genial, parecía un mapache de dos patas. Aquello era tan lamentable.

Entonces, él empezó a reírse. Unas carcajadas claras y bonitas. Verlo reírse apretó algo en su pecho. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, la miró, aún divertido.

-No seas dramática. No vas a perder ningún trabajo. Sólo intenta no emborracharte adentro de la casa- bromeó, mirándola con ojos brillantes. Mierda, sus ojos nunca dejarían de dejarla fuera de base. Era endemoniadamente sexy. Si hubiese sido más valiente, y estuviese segura que no tenía aliento a borracho vomitado, tal vez le hubiese saltado encima. Los ojos de él no dejaron los suyos por unos instantes, en los cuales el ambiente del carro se tornó tenso, cargado. Finalmente, él desvió la mirada hacia en frente y prendió el auto. En la radio sonaba una canción que ella conocía, pero estaba el volumen tan bajito que no la identificó- Termina de tomarte eso- le ordenó suavemente, y arrancó -Eres peligrosa, Bella. Quien lo diría…-murmuró sin mirarla. Lo dijo tan bajito que ella ya no estuvo segura si era con ella, o sólo estaba hablando con él mismo.

Se recostó una vez más del asiento, disfrutando de los últimos minutos de su compañía. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando sin su consentimiento, estaba cansada. Mientras recorrían las calles oscuras en silencio, ella por fin reconoció la canción. Era _Sex on Fire_, de _Kings of Lion._

_Qué mas quisiera yo_, pensó, tarareando la letra bajito.

…..

Les juro que el capítulo tiene más de una semana listo. Tuve problemas con mi pc y no pude subirlo antes. Pero aquí está. Díganme que tal en sus rr, no sean malitas. O me pondré en huelga de capítulos jijiji. Es en serio, perras.

Un abrazo, gracias por leer! REVIEWS, PORFIS.


	4. Capítulo III: El Armario de la Boda

**Capítulo III: El armario de la boda.**

El bochornoso capítulo del miércoles la había dejado con la moral bastante baja y una resaca ganadora de medalla de oro. Lo bueno era que como borracha, no era molesta. Sólo un poco más lanzada.

Era viernes, y por suerte, no había visto a Edward desde el incidente del bar. Por suerte porque estaba muy avergonzada, aunque por otro lado… Dios, necesitaba verlo de verdad, hablar con él. Era estúpido, pero tal vez, tal vez le echaba de m…

No, rayos no. No lo extrañaba. ¿Por qué lo haría? Sí, le gustaba. Era imposible que no le gustara a alguien: el hombre era una obra de arte. Pero de pensar que estaba hermoso y caliente, a extrañarlo… Bueno, la cosa se complicaba.

Se dio un golpecito en la frente para despejarse. Luego recordó que no estaba sola. Ágatha levantó su vista de la masa que batía para mirarla con sus cejas plateadas arriba.

-Querida ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con su divino acento británico.

-Sí, por supuesto. Era una mosquita- y rió nerviosa. Tenía las manos en una masa para galletas con avena y chispas de chocolate. Pellizcó un poco y lo metió en su boca. Estaba deliciosa, y eso le recordaba a cuando su abuela hacía tortas y ella le pedía la cuchara de batir para lamerla. Pellizcó otro pedacito y se lo dio a Sissy, que estaba sentada en el suelo con sus ojos enormes atentos a cualquiera que pudiese lanzarle algo de comida.

La cocina estaba inundada por el olor dulce de la canela, vainilla y harina.

-Creo que es hora que saquemos la primera bandeja- anunció la anciana, extendiendo la masa con un rodillo.

-Yo las saco- se limpió las manos y con unos guantes de hornear sacó la bandeja caliente. Mientras la ponía en la mesa, se escucharon pasos y voces desde la sala. Su corazón se aceleró de sólo pensar que podía ser él. Pero en la cocina entraron dos personas: una mujer rubia, joven e increíblemente bella, seguida por un hombre musculoso, alto y de cabellos rizados y negros. Y entonces lo reconoció: era el amigo de Edward, el del bar la vez que se conocieron.

-¡Emmett, querido! Ya me estaba molestando porque no me venías a visitar- le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole con cariño al hombrote.

-Abuela, lo siento muchísimo, he estado algo liado- avanzó hasta ella, sonriéndole, y la abrazó, alzándole unos centímetros del suelo. La anciana rió divertida. Luego que estuvo libre de los brazos musculosos, se fijó en la muchacha rubia, que miraba la escena con ternura.

-Rosalie, querida, estás más guapa que nunca- dijo, extendiéndole las manos. Rosalie avanzó hasta ella, tomándole las manos y besándole ambas mejillas.

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Ágatha. Te ves espléndida, como siempre- esta chica vestía increíble. Probablemente fuera modelo. Entonces, reparó en ella. Tenía los ojos azul cielo, y una cara hermosa.

-Oh, no los he presentado- dijo Ágatha, mirando a Bella- Éstos encantadores jóvenes son Emmett, y Rosalie. Se van a casar dentro de poco. Y ella es Bella, me acompaña por las tardes, y le gusta oír mis sosas historias.

-Un placer- murmuró Bella, algo tímida. Les sonrió sinceramente, parecían felices- Y vaya, felicitaciones.

Emmett tomó la mano de su prometida, e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

-Gracias, Isabella… Aunque creo que ya te conozco- y le guiñó un ojo, luego sus ojos grises acero repararon en algo detrás ella, y se iluminaron- ¿Esas galletas las hiciste tú, abuela?- parecía un niño fascinado.

-Si, pero aún están muy calientes ¡Espera un poco!- pero era demasiado tarde, Emmett ya se había metido unas tres en la boca.

Rosalie rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

-Tienes que darme la receta, Ágatha. Aún no he logrado que hable tan bien de mis galletas como lo hace con las tuyas.

-Está celosa- se burló el joven, con la boca llena.

Pasaron un rato hablando mientras probaban las galletas. Rosalie era una joven amable, elegante y de modales finos, se dedicaba al modelaje –tachán-; Emmett era alguien que reía fuerte, simpático y que desbordaba energía. Era ingeniero, una eminencia siendo tan joven. De alguna forma, encajaban siendo tan diferentes. Se amaban, era fácil adivinarlo por la forma en que se miraban.

Una hora después, llegaron Esme y Carlisle, otra pareja feliz. Al patriarca de la familia lo había conocido unos días atrás. Era muy guapo, cordial y sereno. Era difícil creer que ambos rondaban los cuarenta y pico. Todos eran demasiado guapos. Tal vez, si regalaban al resto del mundo un 10% de su perfección, el más feo de todos los humanos se parecería a George Clooney. Como sea.

Cuando era hora de irse, Rosalie la alcanzó en la puerta.

-Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero me caíste bien. Me encantaría que vinieras a mi boda, Bella- le dijo sonriéndole- Hablaré con Edward, definitivamente tiene que llevarte.

-¿A dónde tengo que llevarla?

El estómago se le apretó al oír su voz y el aliento se le atascó en la garganta. Sus ojos volaron hacia él, que entraba en la sala. Llevaba un mono quirúrgico azul oscuro, deportivas negras, y tenía ojeras bajo los ojos. Aún así, se veía tan putamente atractivo… Mark Sloan y Derek Shepard parecían cucarachitas a su lado.

-A la boda, por supuesto. Será tu acompañante – informó Rosalie, radiante de alegría.

Edward miró a Bella, como preguntándole con la mirada si ella quería ir. Bella todavía se sentía sorprendida por la repentina invitación. Vio a la chica rubia, que la miraba con ojos expectantes, y luego a Edward, que esperaba su respuesta.

-Yo…

-¡Excelente! Me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado- Rosalie la abrazó fugazmente- Bueno, nos vemos en una semana, Bella- y se fue así, sin más.

¿Qué mierdas? Ella ni había dicho que sí.

-Siempre hace eso. Imagino que así consiguió que Emmett se casara con ella- comentó luego que Rosalie se perdió de vista. Parecía cansado, con el cabello desordenado y la sombra de una barba de un par de días. Ese aspecto algo salvaje no hacía más que ponerla a pensar en cosas bastante calientes- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa.

-No- se negó inmediatamente; le daba mucha lástima que estuviese tan cansado y tuviese que ir a llevarla. Este gesto la enterneció- Yo agarro el metro, no te preocupes.

Edward la miró fijamente.

-Insisto.

Ay, madre. ¿Cómo hacía eso?

-Yo…

-Perfecto. Déjame saludar a la gente de la cocina y nos vamos- y caminó hacia adentro.

-¿Es que hoy todo el mundo me va a ignorar?- gruñó molesta, y detrás escuchó la risita de Edward. Bueno, tampoco era como si le hubiese podido decir que sí.

…

El carro de Edward se detuvo frente al edificio donde vivía. Habían pasado todo el trayecto en silencio. Ella viendo por la ventana, y él mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo.

-Dile a Rosalie que agradezco mucho su invitación, pero que no puedo ir- dijo de pronto. Y era cierto, tenía que estudiar, y no tenía vestido que ponerse.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó él, como si viera de muy mal gusto rechazar la invitación. Lo cual quizás era cierto.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer ¿Qué día es la boda?

-El próximo sábado.

-Si, tengo muchas cosas que hacer el próximo sábado- mintió. De hecho, ése viernes lo tenía libre. Prefería faltar, las bodas la ponían incómoda.

-No te creo- le respondió él, reflejando su incredulidad- Vamos, te apuesto que nunca sales. Necesitas relajarte- y le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-Estoy relajada todo el tiempo- le llevó la contraria. Odiaba que él tuviese la razón- Y sí salgo, para tu información. Siempre voy a clubes con Alice, y…

-Mientes fatal, Bella. Déjalo. Te pasaré buscando ese día a las cinco de la tarde- anunció muy confiado, y aquello la molestó. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si ella realmente quería ir. Y probablemente, él ya tuviese cita para ese día. Cuando pensó en lo guapas que debían ser las amigas modelos de Rosalie, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-No quiero ir- confesó, mirándolo a los ojos- Eso es algo íntimo y familiar, no pinto nada ahí.

-Por alguna razón le caíste bien a Rosalie, cosa no fácil, créeme, y te invitó.

-No tengo nada que usar- dijo sin pensar, luego se arrepintió ¿Qué clase de mujer no tenía al menos un vestido coctel en su closet? Ella, ella no tenía.

-Deberás trabajar en mejorar tus excusas- le dijo entre risas.

-No voy a ir- sorprendentemente, fue firme en su advertencia.

-Ya lo veremos- él parecía muy pagado de sí mismo, como siempre.

-Gracias por traerme- y se bajó antes de decir o hacer una tontería. Era demasiado débil cuando estaba con él, y necesitaba ser firme en su decisión. No iría a la boda, y punto.

.*.*.

**Lunes**.

No pasó nada muy importante. Clases. Ágatha. Hypnos. Departamento. Bueno, ese día comió Hot Dogs asquerosamente buenos y grasosos con Alice y Jacob. Jacob le dio un piquito en frente de Alice sólo para molestarla.

**Martes**.

Preparaba el té de la tarde cuando Edward hizo su aparición en la cocina. Guapo como siempre, atravesando su calma como siempre. Llevaba una camisa manga larga de salir con corbata y pantalones de lino.

Le sonrió con picardía en cuanto la vio y avanzó con su paso felino hasta la mesa, de donde agarró una manzana. La mordió sin dejar de mirarla. Ella tragó grueso.

-¿Ya decidiste lo que te vas a poner para la boda?- le preguntó, sin dejar de masticar. Se sentó en una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella miró el vapor que botaba la tetera al tiempo que contestó con voz llana.

-No quiero que llores, o que te sientas mal, pero de verdad no puedo ir.

Él la miró con un dolor burlón en el rostro.

-Bella, rompes mi corazón- le dijo. Luego se bajó de la silla y se acercó a ella lentamente. Le pegó otro mordisco a la fruta y se detuvo- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de idea?

-Nada- se negó, sin mirarlo. El corazón empezó a hacerle tap en el pecho- No hay nada que puedas hacer. Seguro tienes muchas amigas a quien puedes invitar.

-Sí, tengo muchas. Te deberías sentir muy halagada, y aceptar mi invitación.

-Si… No. Mejor no. Ese día estaré haciendo otras cosas más importantes- le mintió, sacando la tetera del fuego y llevándola a la mesa, donde estaban las tacitas de cerámica. No quería que le viera la cara mientras le mentía; era bastante fácil darse cuenta cuando no decía la verdad.

-¿Cómo qué? Por ejemplo- le pidió, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, como si creyera que no había nada más importante en el mundo que acompañarlo a él a la boda de sus amigos.

-Tengo que estudiar- respondió. Luego se maldijo. ¿Por qué rayos no había dicho que tenía una cita, o una salida de chicas?- Tengo muuucho que estudiar- aseguró con expresión solemne- Mucho. Mucho.

Él la miró por un momento mientras masticaba tranquilamente. Tragó, y se acercó un poco más a ella, de modo que sus caras estaban a poca distancia. Demasiado, demasiado cerca.

-Eres una remilgada- le susurró. En su tono burlón había implícito un reto.

Bella no se amilanó, y no retrocedió. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No soy ninguna remilgada.

-No sabes divertirte.

-Sé divertirme.

-Demuéstramelo.

Estaban muy cerca, y sus ojos se miraban fijamente. Pensó que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. En ese momento la puerta delantera se abrió, haciendo que los dos se enderezaran y miraran hacia la entrada.

Esme entró cargada con unas bolsas de compra, y su hijo fue a socorrerla de inmediato. Bella pudo respirar.

**Miércoles**.

Tuvo dos exámenes, y luego durmió toda la tarde porque no tuvo que ir a casa de los Cullen, ya que Esme se llevó a su madre de paseo. En la noche fue a trabajar, y cerraron casi a las cuatro de la mañana.

**Jueves**.

Fue a la universidad a primera hora a entregar unos trabajos, y tuvo clases hasta las dos de la tarde. De allí se fue a casa de los Cullen en estado zombie. Edward estaba ahí, como cosa rara. El martes había averiguado por medio de la abuela, que Edward tenía un apartamento propio, pero que le estaban haciendo unas modificaciones y por ello se quedaba en casa de sus padres. También, había averiguado que estaba en su segundo año de residencia en traumatología en el hospital general.

Cuando eran las tres y media de la tarde, apenas y podía mantenerse despierta. Mientras Ágatha tomaba su siesta, ella decidió que no la mataría dormir por media hora, así que subió a la biblioteca grande, se desparramó con poca elegancia sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos, quedando fulminada al instante.

Despertó dos horas después, sobresaltada. Miró alrededor, y por la ventana atravesaban los rayos rojizos del ocaso. Se levantó del sofá aún medio mareada, y desorientada. Se alisó el suéter blanco que llevaba y se enderezó el jean antes de bajar las escaleras soplada.

Edward se hallaba sentado en la pequeña salita antes del patio trasero. Leía el periódico como todo un don, uno muy despeinado y guapo. Junto a él estaba Ágatha, sentada en una butaca, y frente a ella, había un lienzo pequeño sobre un potro. Bella la miró fascinada.

-Usted pinta- murmuró, llamando la atención de todos, incluso de Sissy, que levantó la cabeza y le gruñó un poco antes de seguir acostada en el tapete.

-Hola, cariño- le saludó la anciana. Llevaba un hermoso sombrero de paja, y tenía pintura azul en la mejilla- Bueno, hago el intento.

-Pinta genial- intervino Edward en tono monocorde, sin bajar el periódico.

Bella se acercó a la pintura para examinarla. Era un paisaje de playa, se podía vislumbrar el color índigo del mar, y el dorado de la arena, aunque aún le faltaba por terminar.

-Cariño ¿Has dormido bien? Tienes un aspecto francamente horrible- le dijo la señora algo asustada.

-Es un estilo encantador, Bella- se burló Edward, asomando los ojos por sobre el papel.

Ella buscó una ventana para verse y quedó espantada. Profirió un gemido de horror.

-¿Una mala noche?- preguntó el joven, mirándola atento. Tal vez algo preocupado. Eso la hizo sentir reconfortada.

-No he dormido nada- confesó, sentándose encorvada en el asiento al frente del de Edward. Para su vergüenza, su estómago rugió sonoramente. Edward la miró con las cejas arriba, y Sissy se levantó de golpe ladrando, buscando lo que fuera que había hecho semejante sonido. La chica escondió su cara entre las manos, y se le escapó una risita psicótica, de esas resultado del hambre y el poco sueño. De nuevo le rugió el estómago.

-Ok, suficiente. Vamos, te invito algo de comer- Edward se paró del asiento dejando el periódico de lado. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta color canela arriba de una camisa de algodón verde musgo. Llevaba jeans y zapatos casuales. Era duro intentar no mirarlo con la baba colgando.

-No, no es necesario, de verdad. Además, aún estoy en horario de trabajo- declinó, aún con la cara escondida.

-¿Tú trabajas? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Ágatha, sorprendida.

Bella levantó el rostro, y la miró a la anciana, que ahora tarareaba una melodía lenta y pintaba tranquila. Luego miró a Edward, que miraba a su abuela con algo de tristeza. Luego sus ojos verdes la miraron, y ya no había nada ahí. Alzó las cejas, como esperando por su respuesta. Ella miró de nuevo a la abuela.

-No la voy a dejar sola- dijo como toda respuesta.

Entonces Carlisle se asomó en el porche.

-Ahí están- les saludó sonriendo- Abuela, traje algo que te va a encantar.

Edward dejó de contemplar a su padre para verla a ella, y su expresión le hizo saber que aún la esperaba. No pudo negarse.

Unos minutos más tarde, volteaban la esquina de la 114 en Weverly Place del West Village. Se estacionaron frente a un local de comida italiana bastante popular.

-Me encanta este lugar- dijo ella, sonriendo al letrero del local. Omitió que casi nunca iba porque sus precios eran un poco elevados. Aunque ahora estaba mucho mejor que antes, económicamente hablando, tenía que ahorrar; el post grado se le venía encima.

-¿Si? No es mi favorito, pero la comida de aquí es bastante buena- se bajó del carro y llegó a la puerta de ella a tiempo para abrírsela. Primera vez que hacían eso con ella, y casi estalla en "Aaaww's".

-Qué caballeroso- le dijo, bajándose del auto y avanzando delante de él.

-No te ilusiones, sólo quiero verte el trasero.

Bella se detuvo de inmediato y volteó a verlo indignada. Él levantó sus palmas mientras reía como loco.

-Era broma, Bella, era broma.

Cuando entraron al local, él aún reía. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa circular, uno al frente del otro, y enseguida una chica bajita, delgada y con cara de estar menstruando con dolor llegó a atenderles.

-Hola, soy Christie, y seré su mesera hoy- puso la carta en la mesa entre ellos, se rascó el brazo y sacó una boletita de su pantalón oscuro- Les daré unos minutos para que se decidan ¿Quieren ordenar algo de beber mientras?

Edward miró a Bella.

-Una coca cola, por favor.

-Yo quiero una cerveza bien fría, por favor -La chica anotó y se marchó.

Bella recorrió con la vista el lugar, mientras Edward observaba la carta. Estaba bien iluminado, era bullicioso, lleno de familias y grupo de personas riendo y hablando duro.

-¿Te gusta el pimentón?- preguntó él, aún concentrado en el menú.

-Me gusta todo menos las anchoas.

-Excelente, serán dos pizzas entonces.

-¿Eres capaz de comerte una tú solo?- le preguntó ella, con los ojos clavados en el rostro guapo de el joven. Sus miradas se conectaron.

-Por supuesto. Tu sí que no- aseguró.

-Claro que sí- bueno, quizás había sonado como una pequeña niña refunfuñada y terca, pero le molestaba que él siempre quisiera molestarla.

En ese momento llegó la mesera con las bebidas, para irse un instante después con sus pedidos.

Bella empezó a sorber coca-cola con la pajilla sin quitarle a Edward los ojos de encima.

-Entonces- comenzó ella, algo dudosa, pero deseosa por saber más de él, por escucharlo- Estás haciendo el post grado en traumatología…

-¿Has estado preguntando por mí?- indagó, con una sonrisa ancha de cazador.

-No pregunté, tu abuela sólo me lo dijo- cosa no del todo mentira. Ella sólo lo había sacado a colación y Ágatha había soltado la sopa.

-Ya. Sí, estoy terminando el segundo año. ¿Y tú? Sé que estudias en la NYU, pero no sé que- tenía la mirada fija en ella, y tenía que concentrarse en no responder tonterías.

- Voy por mi último año de Periodismo.

-Pega contigo –aprobó él- ¿Harás algún tipo de especialización?

-Si, pero aún no me decido en qué o en donde. Estoy muy abierta a las opciones que se me presenten- hizo una pausa, bajando la vista. Luego la subió hacia él, que continuaba mirándola intensamente- Y tú ¿por qué medicina? Es una carrera difícil.

Él se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

-No hay mucho que contar, en realidad. Mi padre es médico y yo quise seguir sus pasos- contestó rápidamente, sin mirarla. A ella le pareció que él omitía algo, pero no insistió, simplemente asintió quedamente. Había esperado una historia diferente. Hubo unos segundos en silencio, y luego él la miró, componiendo una sonrisa jovial- ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué periodismo?

-No hay mucho que contar – repitió lo mismo que él, ganándose una sonrisa que decía "touché"- Me gusta leer, me gusta escribir y me gustan las investigaciones- respondió llanamente.

-¿Qué hacen tus padres, Bella?

-Mi papá es policía, el sheriff del pueblo de donde vengo. Mi mamá es enfermera en Jacksonville, adora su trabajo…

-¿Cómo es ella? Tu madre, me refiero- él la mirada con esos ojos tan verdes y profundos, como queriendo ver a través de su mente.

Bella tardó un poco en reaccionar. Carajo, la ponía como estúpida.

-Bueno, es rubia, de ojos azules, hermosa. Y divertida, algo distraída, terriblemente inconstante con sus pasatiempos- rió al recordarla- Es simpática, alegre y muy cariñosa. Es tan diferente a mí… Dios mío, hablo muchísimo- rió tontamente. _Carajo, ¿qué me pasa que no puedo dejar de reír como idiota?_ Pensó molesta. Buscó en su mente alguna pregunta súper interesante que hacerle, algo que la hiciera parecer inteligente e interesante, y abrió la boca antes de pensar siquiera- ¿Tienes novia?- _Mierda, mierda. Estúpida, Bella, grandísima estúpida._

-No por ahora- respondió sin inmutarse, en ese momento llegó la mesera con las dos pizzas. Eran enormes, y por un momento su cerebro se distrajo con la comida.

El olor del queso mozzarella y la salsa napolitana hizo que ese estómago rugiera sonoramente.

-Toma, antes que nos boten de aquí por el ruido que hace tu estómago- se burló, poniéndole un trozo enorme de pizza en su plato.

Ella rió también, tomando la pizza con la mano y pegándola un mordisco enorme. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, disfrutando el sabor del salchichón y el pimentón. Era la maldita pizza más rica del mundo.

Comieron mientras hablaban. Le era demasiado fácil hablar con Edward, y más que eso, era agradable. Se sentía cómoda, sin necesidad de esforzarse en agradar, o fingir algo que no era. No pensó nunca que eso sería así, y estaba sorprendida.

Cuando iba por la mitad de su cuarto pedazo, él ya iba por su sexto. ¿Cómo estaba tan bueno? Al final, tiró el pedazo en el plato, asquerosamente llena.

-Ufff, ya no puedo más. Comí demasiado- gimió, sosteniéndose el estómago- Eres un animal ¿Cómo es que no estás rodando por ahí, como le pasaría a la gente normal?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Buenos genes, supongo. Lo más que hago por mí es nadar varias veces a la semana. Pura suerte- y le sonrió de forma juguetona.

-¡Eso es tan injusto! Quiero decir, si yo comiera como tú, probablemente tuviera un grado de obesidad mórbida.

-No quiero desilusionarte, pero comes como una lija- le dijo él seriamente.

-Claro que no- pero sabía que quizás él tenía razón. Puso expresión triste- Es verdad, como muchísimo. Y adoro comer comida chatarra, he tratado de cambiar… Pero simplemente no puedo.

-Como médico, puedo decirte que tu pronóstico no es alentador- le informó solemnemente, como quien da una noticia terrible- La próxima vez iremos por comida de verdad. No puedo seguir consintiendo estas conductas tan erradas- dijo dramáticamente.

-No saldré más contigo, me hiere que quieras cambiarme- se puso una mano en el pecho, y lo miró triste, siguiéndole el juego.

Como en las películas, simplemente se quedaron mirando con una sonrisa en la boca. Bella se sonrojó bajo la ardiente mirada de Edward.

-Acompáñame a la boda- le pidió en voz baja.

Ésta vez, ella no tenía la resolución tan fuerte como antes. Dudó, y él lo aprovechó.

-Vamos, Bella, sabes que no tienes nada más divertido que hacer.

-Tengo que estudiar- repitió ella, cada vez menos convencida.

-Eres bastante inteligente, y tu cerebro necesita descansar. Como médico, te informo que necesitas un tiempo de recreación, por tu sanidad mental- le engatusó. Y entonces, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa, tan caliente y bonita, que derritió sus argumentos como mantequilla.

-No tengo que ponerme- tal vez ella no, pero Alice desde luego tendría algo que prestarle. Aún así, la idea de ir a una fiesta como acompañante de él era algo que la acobardaba de sobremanera. Tenía tantos miedos tan estúpidos, y lo odiaba, pero prefería no arriesgarse. Mientras menos compartiera con él, quizás era mejor. No le gustaba el cariz que estaban tomando sus sentimientos.

Él se echó hacia atrás, juntando sus manos detrás de la nuca con expresión pensativa.

-No te preocupes, es lo de menos.

-Jaja, claro. Eres hombre, no sabes lo que dices.

-Es lo de menos- repitió. Algo en su rostro le decía que se le escapaba un detalle- Bueno, si ese es el problema, entonces está decidido. Irás a la boda conmigo- y le sonrió mostrando los dientes, formando a los costados de sus ojos unas pequeñas arruguitas de lo más adorables.

-¿No escuchas nada de lo que digo?- logró preguntar, incrédula.

-He escuchado cada palabra de lo que dices- indicó, sonriéndole aún. ¿Para cuando dejaría de quitarle el aliento esa sonrisa?

.:*:*:.

Una hora más tarde, estacionaban frente al estacionamiento de ella. Bella se removió en el asiento, incómoda. Quería demasiado mal quedarse con él, compartir más tiempo, conocerlo mejor.

-Bueno, gracias por la cena. Estuvo deliciosa- le sonrió tímidamente. Se sentía algo apenada por el hecho de que él no le había permitido pagar nada. Ni siquiera cuando mencionó que aún le debía treinta dólares de la vez del supermercado. Este hombre era infranqueable.

-Siempre es un placer dar tu granito de arena para erradicar el hambre del mundo- dijo con voz ominosa. Luego rió- Eres buena compañía- agregó mirándola.

-Tu también… Y ya que no me has dejado invitarte la cena, ni pagarte lo otro, tal vez algún día te invite a comer algo hecho por mí- titubeó, sonrojándose furiosamente. Tenía la vista puesta en su regazo cuando él respondió.

-Eso me encantaría- sus ojos se encontraron, y él le mostraba su hermosa sonrisa. No era su habitual sonrisa pícara de niño lindo, era sólo una sonrisa sincera. Se miraron por unos pocos segundos, sonriéndose.

-Hecho entonces. Hasta pronto- y salió del auto, apretando la chaqueta contra sí.

-Hasta pronto, Bella- se despidió de ella, moviendo la mano.

_Ah, mierda, ese hombre era una amenaza._

Adentro del apartamento, Alice preparaba algo en la cocina. Por todas partes se escuchaba la voz inconfundible de Brandon Flowers, lo que le daba un ambiente cálido y alegre, justo como su estado de ánimo.

-¡Bella!- la saludó Alice, desde el mostrador de la cocina. Tenía una botella de vino tinto en una mano, y en la otra una paleta de madera- Estoy preparando camarooones- canturreó, alegre.

La chica morena puso mala cara, y se llevó la mano al estómago.

-Ya comí- le informó apenada- Pero me puedes dar un plato de postre- agregó rápidamente al ver la cara enojada de su amiga.

-¡Isabella Marie Swann! ¿Qué hemos hablado de las comidas en McDonald's?- la reprendió- Alice era una persona sana, y le encantaba cocinar comida casera y balanceada. También practicaba yoga y esas cosas.

-De hecho, no comí en McDonald's- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

Alice la miró estrechando los ojos.

-Te voy a dar tres segundos para que empieces a contarme la razón por la cual tienes esa cara de… tonta- exigió, alzando la paleta. Era una simple paleta de madera, pero en manos de la pequeña chica, era lo equivalente a una hojilla en manos de un mono. Como sea, soltó la sopa ahí mismo.

-Fui a cenar con Edward- confesó, poniéndose roja- No fue como una cita, o algo, sólo comimos y hablamos.

Alice no decía nada, sólo la observaba inexpresiva. Aterrador. Luego fue a mover los camarones, y una llamarada se alzó de la sartén cuando le agregó un chorro de vino. Luego regresó con Bella, le pegó un largo trago a la botella, y abrió la boca.

-Muy bien, cuéntamelo todo- le pidió, y le pasó la botella.

Luego de contarle la cena, detalle por detalle –exigencia de Alice- y pellizcar los deliciosos camarones salteados con vegetales, la chica de pelo negro dio su veredicto.

-Él te gusta… Pero mucho- le dijo.

-Lo sé- aceptó ella apesumbrada. Si le admitiera cuánto le gustaba, probablemente Alice se pusiera histérica. Y nadie quiere ver a Alice histérica.

-Y tú no le eres indiferente a él- continuó. Su expresión era severa, hasta que sonrió con complicidad- Tienes que ir a esa boda, Bella.

-No, no, no- se negó de lleno- ¿Para qué? Alice, sabes que no me llevo bien con las ocasiones de gala, los bailes y las fiestas pomposas, son incómodas. Soy una hermitaña, y estoy bien así.

Alice bufó.

-Yo diría asocial.

-Más bien "pro-mi"- refutó la morena. Suspiró- Mira, sólo… Él… Yo… No…- balbuceó estúpidamente. No quería parecer demasiado patética explicándole su argumento más contundente: Edward y ella simplemente no pegaban. No estaban en la misma cancha y ya.

-Eres tan ridícula- dijo su amiga volteando los ojos- Él te ha estado invitando todo este tiempo, por algo será.

-La novia fue la que me invitó, él sólo ha insistido porque seguramente ella se lo pidió, no sé.

-¿Y? ¡Sólo ve! ¿Cada cuanto tiempo te pide un chico tan guapo y genial acompañarlo a una fiesta? Aprovecha la oportunidad o arrepiéntete el resto de tu aburrida vida- sentenció, mirándola desde toda su altura de 1,50 con rostro severo. Ella sabía que tenía razón.

**Viernes.**

Estuvo en la universidad hasta el mediodía, y de ahí fue a Grumpy Coffee, uno de sus sitios preferidos para el café. Adoraba aquel lugar, el ambiente y el personal. Se sentó en una esquina luego de pedir un mocca con caramelo, doble crema chantillí y chispitas de chocolate. Abrió el libro que leía mientras se lamía la cuchara y buscó la página donde se había quedado. Tenía examen el lunes y cada vez que podía, adelantaba contenido.

Cuando la barriga empezó a rugirle, pidió un panini de pollo al grill y luego salió de ahí de nuevo a clases.

El día estuvo agotador, y aún no había ido a trabajar.

Regresó de Hypnos a las tres de la mañana, muerta de cansancio.

**Sábado.**

Durmió hasta las 10 am y de ahí se fue hasta la biblioteca, donde pretendía pasar una fructífera tarde de estudio y… De acuerdo, en realidad no quería estar en su apartamento, donde Alice la vería todo el día con cara de reproche por no haber aceptado la invitación a la bendita boda. Así que estaría todo el día afuera, yupi.

Al mediodía, un mensaje hizo a su celular vibrar.

_**Tienes que venir YA.**_

Bella frunció el ceño ante el mensaje de Alice.

_**¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? Estoy en la biblioteca. **_

_**Estoy bien, pero te necesito aquí ya. Es como una especie de emergencia. Es en serio, Bella. Tienes que venirte.**_

¿Qué podría ser? Alice no daba falsas alarmas, debía ser algo verdaderamente importante.

_**Voy saliendo.**_

Y cerró los libros que estaban en su mesa, cogiendo el bolso, y salió.

*:.:*:.:*

Encontró a su amiga sentada en el sofá verde de gamuza de la sala. La miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, y no supo qué esperar.

-¿Qué pasa?- el corazón le latía a millón. ¿Y si habían llamado de Forks? ¿Y si algo malo pasaba con Charlie o Reneé?

-Vamos a tu cuarto- le dijo la pequeña, tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Alice abrió la puerta, y lo que vio ahí le aceleró el corazón.

Había una hermosa caja grande, plana y cuadrangular color crema arriba de su cama. Avanzó estupefacta hasta ella y tomó la tarjeta que había encima.

_¿Me acompañas a la boda?_

Decía, en una hermosa letra de caligrafía. El corazón se le paró. Dejó la notita al lado, y tocó con cuidado la superficie de la caja. Alice estaba a su lado, impaciente.

Finalmente, deshizo el lazo de tela y le quitó la tapa. Dentro, envuelto en papel de seda, había un vestido púrpura de una tela fina que no reconoció. Su amiga profirió un jadeo profundo.

Bella sacó el vestido del envoltorio con muchísimo cuidado, alzándolo para admirarlo.

-Mierda santa- juró Alice, embobada como ella.

-Es hermoso.

La chica pequeña le dio una vuelta al vestido, pasando sus manos pequeñas por los bordes, examinándolo.

-Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío- gorgojeó, mirando a Bella con ojos enormes- Es un Zac Posen.

Bella no sabía mucho de moda, pero sí reconocía el nombre del diseñador porque a ella le gustaba. _Mierda_. Se había quedado sin palabras. Este hombre no se daba por vencido.

-No lo puedo aceptar- murmuró, poniendo el vestido sobre la cama.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Estás pendeja o qué? Es un jodido Zac Posen. Te compró un jodido Zac Posen para que lo acompañaras a una boda. Si no vas, te juro por el Dalai Lama que te boto del apartamento.

Alice podía ser verdaderamente aterradora cuando se lo proponía.

-Es demasiado, Alice- negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué más quieres? Es una puta boda, no te está pidiendo una cita o algo, mujer. Anda y disfruta- barboteó la chica, mirándola furiosa.

-Ése es el problema- le dijo sentándose al lado del vestido- Él me lleva porque Rosalie se lo pidió. Probablemente le arruiné una cita.

-¡Dios mío! A veces eres tan estúpida- siseó la pequeña alzando las manos al techo en un gesto exasperado. Luego, cerró los ojos, respiró un par de veces y se calmó- Muy bien, rayito de sol, a ver… Ese chico te ha estado insistiendo todo este tiempo para que lo acompañes a una simple boda, te llevó a cenar ayer, y te compró un vestido de, al menos, tres mil dólares. Yo mínimo me lo cogería… Y él sólo quiere que seas su acompañante en una puta boda. Y lo peor, corazoncito de melón, es que tú también quieres ir con él. Dime que parte no entiendo, antes que empiece a correr sangre aquí. Si él no quisiera llevarte, simplemente no te lo hubiese pedido más de dos veces- finalizó, cruzándose de brazos.

Hubo un minuto de silencio. Bella se debatía entre si aceptar o no. Aquello era francamente una exageración. ¿Quién rayos gastaba tanto dinero en una ropa para una conocida que sólo sería su acompañante por una noche?

-Bien, bien. Si no lo vas a querer, tendré que botarlo- anunció Alice, tomando el vestido y metiéndolo con delicadeza en su caja.

-¿Q-qué dices? Déjalo ahí.

-No. Edward me dijo que si tú no lo aceptabas, que lo tirara a la basura. O te lo ponías tú o no se lo ponía nadie- informó la chica, tomando la caja entre sus manos.

_Oh, buen intento, chico listo._

Bella se encogió de hombros.

Alice la miró con ojos entrecerrados por unos segundos antes de salir del cuarto. Cuando Bella escuchó cómo se abría la puerta, salió corriendo detrás del demonio que vivía con ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- le preguntó casi sin aliento, mientras ambas bajaban las escaleras.

-Lo pondré en la basura. O mejor, tal vez se lo de al indigente del frente para que lo use para limpiarse el culo luego de bañarse en la fuente.

-No serías capaz.

-Claro que sí. Tengo órdenes explícitas acerca de ello.

_Edward, grandísimo idiota._

Se quedó parada unos segundos en el recibidor del edificio y dejó que Alice se le adelantara unos pasos antes de ir tras ella y arrebatarle la caja.

-Iré, iré- dijo, vencida completamente.

La sonrisa de Alice era inmensa. Aplaudió y todo.

-Edward dijo que estuvieras lista a las cinco- le informó mientras subían.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Claro, llamó para acá para pedirme la dirección, y luego subió a traer el vestido. Está podridamente bueno, Bella. Y es tan elegante y educado… Joder- murmuró, como si no creyera que existieran hombres tan atractivos. No la culpaba tampoco.

-Te entiendo- murmuró ella, suspirando. Finalmente, él lo había conseguido. ¿Podría decirle que no alguna vez?

.:*::*:.

Alice chilló emocionada, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. Sus ojos azules brillaban emocionados. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Por más que su amiga fuese tan física; toda abrazos y apretones, ella simplemente no se acostumbraba y sus arrebatos de amor la agarraban desprevenida.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa!- le dijo una vez dejó de asfixiarla con sus delgados brazos.

-No es para tanto…- trataba de quitarle importancia porque realmente no creía verse tan bien. No lo suficiente.

-Oh sí, sí lo es. Sólo mírate- y la volteó con una fuerza bastante sorprendente para su tamaño.

Bella miró el espejo y quedó boquiabierta. Al frente de ella estaba una chica hermosa con un vestido púrpura pegado al cuerpo y que terminaba unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Era de una manga, con drapeado suave en toda su extensión. La prenda resaltaba sus suaves curvas y contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Y su rostro… Dios, Alice era una artista. Tenía sombreado ahumado negro sobre sus párpados, combinando con sus tacones y la certera de sobre. Un poco de rubor, rimel, y brillo no muy colorido que hacia equilibrio con el fantástico maquillaje de los ojos. Su cabello estaba recogido de lado, así que por un lado del cuello le caían suaves ondas marrones. El conjunto estaba complementado por unos zarcillos morados de brillantes discretos y un brazalete de metal grueso y plano.

-Santa mierda, Alice… Eres milagrosa. Gracias… No sé como…- murmuró aún sorprendida, sin dejar de mirarse.

Alice rió complacida, el sonido que brotó de su garganta fue como el trino de un pajarito.

-No seas boba, Bella. Esa eres tú. Yo no hice nada- respondió mirándola a través del cristal. La cogió por los hombros y los apretó- Estás caliente, chica- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Estoy caliente, chica- afirmó, sonriéndole- Quiero cogerme.

Ambas rieron hasta que el sonido de un timbre les cortó la voz en seco.

-Oh mierda, mierda- el pánico la inundó como una infección. Sintió la cara y la espalda fría, miró a Alice horrorizada.

-Cálmate, Bella. Huevos fríos, vamos- luego frunció la boca- Tú no tienes huevos, cierto. Cabeza fría entonces. Espérate aquí, iré a abrirle- y desapareció por la puerta. Escuchó voces, y luego Alice regresó al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Su expresión era todo un poema.

-Oh por Dios, Bella. Ese chico está… uffff….

-Lo sé- le dijo, mordiéndose los labios. La inseguridad de nuevo empezaba a desinflarla como una bombita. Estaría en una fiesta llena de modelos probablemente. Sería horrible cuando Edward se aburriera de ella y la mandara a comer monos para irse con alguna guapa Adriana Lima.

-Ey, ey- llamó su atención la pequeña, chasqueando los dedos en su cara- Vamos, quijada levantada, sacando pecho y pompas. Quiero verte caminar meneando el trasero- le animó, arrastrándola afuera de su cuarto hacia la salita.

Su estómago dio un estirón, y sus partes femeninas se apretaron. _Santa Madre de todo lo divino y hermoso de este mundo… Éste hombre no era terrestre, eso seguro. _Edward le daba la espalda, miraba hacia la ventana, y por ello pudo ver su hermoso rostro, abstraído en la calle. Llevaba un smoking oscuro, arriba de una camisa gris y pantalones oscuros también. Se veían tan endemoniadamente caliente vestido de gala.

_Santa madre, dame fuerzas para no intentar violarlo. Eso es ilegal. No puedo ir presa porque aún soy virgen. Mmmm… Aunque si voy presa por violarlo, no sería virgen…_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando los ojos verdes de él la encontraron a través de la ventana. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió nada más con eso. Unos segundos él no hizo más que mirarla de arriba abajo, con ojos oscuros y estremecedores. Casi se desmaya. Aquello fue tan sensual que casi gime. Él se volteó, dándole la cara, con una sonrisita sexy.

-Creí haberte oído decir que no irías a la boda- se burló, mirándola intensamente.

Aquel comentario la enfrió un poco, la avergonzó y la enojó en partes iguales.

-Lo hago por Rosalie, y porque francamente es penoso verte por ahí rogándome que te acompañe- le dijo con petulancia, algo picada.

-Rogándote- repitió él, bajando un poco el mentón. Entrecerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza- Bueno, tampoco es como si te hubieses resistido mucho.

Bella apretó los labios, indignada.

-Vámonos ya, antes que me retracte.

Alice se había sentado a verlos hablar, y parecía estar pasándola bomba.

-Diviértanse chicos - agregó entre risitas.

-Gracias, Alice, te debo una - se despidió educadamente Edward, avanzando detrás de Bella, que salía a zancadas del departamento.

-¡No tomen de más!- gritó la pequeña dentro del apartamento. Bella entró en el ascensor aún molesta. Más consigo misma que con él. Era tan idiota… Ella realmente no había querido ir, y lo hacía por él, sólo por él. No podía simplemente resistirse, y aquello la jodía mucho. Edward entró tras ella y las puertas se cerraron chirriando.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Ella jugaba con el brazalete nerviosa y él tenía las manos en el bolsillo, parecía tranquilo y satisfecho. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

-Estás… Hermosa- dijo de pronto él, volteando el rostro para verla.

Otra vez el calor en el cuerpo, el sonrojo y el apretón de estómago se hicieron presentes. Qué carajos, Edward pensaba que ella era hermosa. Quiso bailar, pero sólo sonrió extasiada. Lo evaluó con la mirada rápidamente, de reojo.

-Tú tampoco estás mal.

Vio como él sonreía, mojándose el labio inferior con la lengua y miraba de nuevo la puerta del ascensor, cada vez más pequeño, lleno del perfume intoxicante y embriagador de aquel hombre.

Se montaron en el carro unos minutos después, y él puso el calefactor. Ya la temperatura iba descendiendo en la ciudad. Una suave canción en español sonaba en la radio, e intentó relajarse contra el asiento de cuero. Sólo iba a una boda con un chico guapísimo, más nada.

El lugar donde iba a realizarse la ceremonia era el hermoso jardín de una casa estilo colonial a las afueras de la ciudad. Era algo de cuento de hadas, más de lo que cualquier novia podría desear.

Había flores amarillas y rosadas adornando la entrada del lugar. Un montón de elegantes sillas blancas con enredaderas dispuestas frente a una especie de altar con más flores y telas vaporosas. Había fuentes y árboles decorados. Todo era tan bonito…

Se dirigieron hacia las sillas, y distinguió entre las personas a Ágatha, junto a Carlisle y Esme. La abuela tenía un precioso vestido color azul claro y un tocado elegante cubriendo parte de sus cabellos plateados. Edward se excusó alegando tener que ver si el novio estaba bueno y sano, dado que él era el padrino. Bella se sentó al lado de Ágatha, presionándole una mano.

-Oh, Bella, que linda estas- le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No más que usted, Ágatha ¿Cómo hace para ser tan elegante?- y cada palabra que decía era sincera. Amaba el garbo y estilo de la anciana desde que la conoció.

Esme y Carlisle la saludaron con simpatía. Parecía haberse ganado su cariño, cosa que le encantaba; eran buenas personas, cálidas y respetables.

Una hora pasó antes que la ceremonia comenzara. Se quedó ahí sentada al lado de los Cullen mientras gente venía a saludarlos. La boda estaba llena de personas super elegantes y de modales finos. Se imaginó que estaba entre la crema y nata de Nueva York. Aquella idea la incomodaba un poco; como dijo antes, ella no pintaba nada ahí. Había muchas mujeres hermosas y divinamente vestidas, jóvenes guapos y niños encantadores correteando por el lugar.

Finalmente, unos músicos que estaban a un costado con instrumentos clásicos, comenzaron a entonar el Canon en D menor, de Panchelbel. Muy adecuado. Los padrinos y el novio hicieron su aparición en la pequeña tarima. Edward estaba tranquilo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. A su lado había un chico rubio, muy guapo también (aunque nunca como Edward). Y Emmett parecía nervioso, o a punto de llorar: Novio al fin.

Unos minutos después, empezaron a hacer su desfile las damas de honor: primero una niñita hermosísima de cabellos dorados rizados de no más de cinco años, que iba lanzando pétalos de rosas. Hubo un momento en que la niñita se impacientó por tener que ir tan lento, y sólo lanzó la canastita que llevaba en sus manitas al aire, y salió corriendo hacia el altar, ocasionando risas por parte de los comensales. Seguido de eso, caminaban en fila tres mujeres jóvenes. Dos rubias y una morena. Todas guapísimas en sus vestidos vinotinto de corte sirena.

Finalmente, apareció la novia. Su vestido blanco de crochet era igual corte sirena, de corte corazón en el pecho, dejando ver los hombros delicados y marcando el cuerpo lleno de curvas de la rubia. Su cabello dorado estaba medio recogido con flores blancas, y el velo vaporoso la hacía parecer una princesa. Lo más bonito era su expresión: una mezcla de nervios, felicidad, anticipación y amor.

Bella miró a Emmett. Estaba extasiado, contemplando a su futura esposa. Su rostro reflejaba tanto amor y devoción que los ojos se le aguaron. _No llores, Bella, no seas ridícula_. A su lado, Ágatha y Esme dejaban escapar lágrimas. Era imposible no conmoverse con el ambiente que había en el lugar. Nunca en su vida, ni siquiera en las películas, había visto tal grado de emoción y adoración.

¿Alguna vez sentiría eso ella? Ese pensamiento la hizo entristecerse un poco. Tenía veintidós y nunca se había enamorado. ¿Y si simplemente no le tocaba enamorarse en esa vida? Le dolía no tener a quien querer de ese modo tan especial. Sus ojos volaron hacia Edward, que miraba a Rosalie sonriente, orgulloso. Como si él hubiese oído que su mirada lo llamaba, sus ojos verdes viajaron hacia ella. Le sonrió un poquito, y ella le correspondió, sintiéndose enrojecer.

Desvió la mirada hacia la novia, que estaba llegando al altar. Cuando se puso al lado de Emmett, éste le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonreír a todos.

Probablemente terminara llorando como una idota, como cada vez que ve algo romántico que nunca le ha pasado.

Los votos fueron cortos y conmovedores, llenos de promesas de amor y fidelidad. Promesas de vidas felices y en pareja. Se intercambiaron anillos, y finalmente vino el tan esperado beso. Emmett alzó a la novia unos centímetros del suelo mientras sus labios aún seguían pegados. Todos aplaudieron, y de algún lugar empezaron a salir burbujas. Las personas empezaron a felicitar a los recién casados, y ellos no fueron la excepción.

-Felicitaciones- le dijo ella muy feliz a una radiante novia, mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Viniste! Por un momento pensé que no lo harías- la miró de arriba abajo- Sabía que esa era tu talla- le dijo, guiñándole un ojo azul- Te ves fenomenal.

Bella pestañeó varias veces.

-¿Cómo sabias que..?- preguntó confundida.

Rosalie se le acercó a modo confidencia.

-Edward me arrastró hasta una boutique para que te escogiera un vestido- le explicó rodando los ojos- Es tan insistente. Pero me alegra que lo haya hecho.

Luego felicitó al novio, y así hasta que se pudieron marchar al lugar de la recepción. Los Cullen tenían una mesa cerca de la mesa de los novios; al parecer eran mucho más que sólo amigos de los novios. El salón era enorme, decorado exquisitamente con flores, árboles secos, telas y candelabros. Se habían gastado una fortuna en todo aquello, estaba claro. Probablemente la gente de _Bodas Espectaculares_ estuviese por ahí, filmando. Esme y Carlisle se desaparecieron entre la gente, saludando, mientras ella se quedaba con Ágatha en la mesa redonda. Los cubiertos parecían de plata, las servilletas de seda, los platos de porcelana finísima. Todo con un estilo impecable, sencillo y elegante.

Vislumbró a Edward saludar personas, sonriendo y luciendo relajado. Unas chicas guapísimas (¿Es que ahí se había prohibido la entrada a la gente normal, y fea?) lo rodearon, saludándolo y riendo como estúpidas. Él era cortés y caballeroso, pero no parecía tener un interés más allá de eso con ninguna. Aquello la hizo sentir secretamente satisfecha. Varios minutos después, él se reunió en la mesa, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó, siempre atento.

-Genial, todo esto es hermosísimo… Y los novios se ven tan felices…-dijo, sin esconder mucho la melancolía de su voz.

-Lo son. Se conocieron desde que tenían quince, y desde entonces son inseparables- explicó Edward, sirviéndose un poco de agua en una copa de cristal.

Un momento después, anunciaron el primer baile de los ahora esposos, y hubo aplausos. La gente hizo un círculo alrededor de la pista de baile cuando los novios empezaron a bailar con pasos perfectos. Poco a poco, la pista se fue llenando de gente que bailaba el suave ritmo de la balada.

-Iré a bailar con el novio- dijo Ágatha, levantándose con elegancia y arreglándose el tocado- No quiero sonar insistente, querubín, pero espero que ésta boda no sea la única en mucho tiempo. Me estoy haciendo cada vez más vieja esperando.

Edward rodó los ojos, pero sonriendo le dio un beso en la mejilla a su abuela.

-No seas exagerada, abuela, no has envejecido nada en veinte años- era hábil para apartar a la anciana del meollo del asunto- Y no me sigas diciendo querubín- le pidió entre dientes.

Ágatha se perdió entre la gente, arrancando luego al novio de los brazos de una mujer cincuentona que había estado agarrándole el trasero.

Sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya, sobresaltándola. Miró la mano: blanca, elegante, de largos dedos. Edward le sonrió con esa sonrisa suya de niño bonito.

-Vamos a bailar.

-No bailo- se negó. Y aquello era quizás una mentirita, puesto que tenía sus movimientos, aunque no era tan diestra en la pista de baile. Tenía miedo a hacer el ridículo, y aquello la frenaba.

-Claro que bailas, yo te haré bailar- de nuevo, ese tono autoritario y lleno de seguridad y pretensión la hizo medio molestar. Pero al mismo tiempo, le encantaba, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Sin decir más, se levantó, llevándola con él hasta la pista.

-Te voy a pisar- le advirtió, algo nerviosa por la cercanía que suponía hacer un baile.

-No te preocupes, no es como si pudieses hacerme gran cosa.

Y llegaron a la pista. Las luces tenues y la música hacían un ambiente romántico y encantador. Edward la posicionó frente a él, y luego, sin dejar de mirarla, colocó suavemente una mano por arriba de sus caderas, y con la otra atrapó una de ella. Bella apenas podía respirar. Le parecía imposible que estuviesen tan cerca, bailando. El calor de la mano de él traspasaba la tela, y su aliento le rozaba la frente, calentándola por todas partes. Empezaron a moverse y sorprendentemente, ella pudo llevar el paso de la música.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, absorbiendo el divino perfume de aquel hombre. Los dedos de él acariciaron suavemente su espalda, ocasionando que ella se estremeciera levemente.

-De verdad te ves muy hermosa hoy- le susurró Edward al oído, sin dejar de balancearse con la música.

Aquellas palabras extendieron algo cálido en el pecho de la joven, y sonrió complacida.

-Rosalie tiene buen gusto- explicó ella.

-No es por el vestido, Bella- refutó suavemente él.

_Ay, Santa Madre. Piensa que soy hermosa. Ya me puedo morir en paz._

Bailaron el resto de la canción en silencio, sus cuerpos rozándose. Cuando terminó la canción, ella se separó a regañadientes, y le miró la cara. Él la miraba con una sonrisa pequeñísima, a penas la comisura de la boca estirada. Hubiese dado casi cualquier cosa por tener el valor para besarlo, sin importar las consecuencias o un rechazo. Pero en lugar de eso, se alejó un paso.

-¿Vamos a sentarnos un momento?- preguntó, esforzándose por no sonar azorada como estaba.

Edward asintió, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa. Esme estaba ahí con Carlisle, y el chico rubio que había sido padrino de la boda junto con Edward.

-¿Dónde está tu abuela?- miró a ambos lados, sin conseguirla.

-Relájate, estás en tu día libre – respondió él, apartándole la silla en la mesa como un perfecto caballero.

Bella no dijo nada más. Un mesero vestido de pingüino se acercó a ellos con una botella de vino y unas copas.

-¿Sauvignon Blanc, señores?

-Yo sí, por favor.

-Ya tengo mi vaso lleno- dijo el rubio, alzando un poco un vaso con whisky.

-Esperaré el escocés, gracias.

-Y yo. ¿Bella?

-Yo estoy bien así, gracias.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó el rubio, mirándola atentamente. Le sonrió suavemente. _Alice, éste está como para ti- _El bar está por allá, y tienen buenos cócteles.

-Éste es Jasper, Bella- los presentó Edward finalmente- Hermano de Rosalie, y mi amigo.

Jasper le estrechó la mano, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza muy a lo sureño. Se veía agradable; algo se desprendía de él que le daba un aura de calma.

-Son amigos desde los ocho- intervino Esme, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Estaba muy guapa con su vestido negro. Sorbió un poco de su vino, y agregó- Recuerdo cuando le quitaban la ropa a Rosalie y jugaban a…

-De acuerdo, mamá, ella puede vivir sin saber esos detalles- le interrumpió Edward entre dientes, algo avergonzado.

Bella rió.

-Oh, cariño, pero si se veían tan tiernos vestidos de muñe…

-¡Mamá!

Todos menos Edward reían. Esme se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, sonriéndole. Ella le susurró algo al oído, y él a su pesar sonrió, volteando los ojos.

-Cuando quieras te muestro las fotos, Bella- le susurró Jasper, guiñándole un ojo.

-Por favor, sí- aceptó la joven, imaginándose lo que gozaría.

Charlaron alegremente por un rato largo. Los novios estuvieron un momento con ellos, radiantes. Llegó otra banda, y los músicos clásicos se fueron. Esta música era más pegajosa y rápida. Más parejas se unieron a la pista. Ágatha por fin apareció, abanicándose con la mano, sonriente y cansada de tanto bailar. Varias personas se acercaron a saludar, y a veces alguno de los Cullen se paraba a saludar o a hablar con alguien. Perdió la cuenta de las chicas jóvenes –y no tanto- que fueron a saludar a Edward. Una en especial no tuvo pudor a la hora de saludarlo e intentar restregarle los pechos en la cara. Quiso separarla de él a patadas, pero en lugar de eso, se disculpó educadamente y preguntó por los servicios de damas. Quizás ya había bebido demasiadas coca colas.

El tocador era muy lujoso, y tenía desde secador de pelo hasta pequeños frascos con perfumes y lociones. ¿Será que se podía llevar una? Anotó mentalmente meter dos: una para ella y otra para Alice, que amaba todo tipo de lociones y colonias. Se metió en el lavabo justo cuando unas chicas entraban.

-… No he visto en mi vida un vestido tan horrendo como ese. La hace ver como una ballena- escuchó risas.

-Eres una zorra, Liss- dijo otra voz- Pero tienes razón. El dinero de la lipo fue un malgasto. No entiendo como su esposo sigue con ella… Es tan guapo. Yo le haría unos favores- rieron de nuevo- Ah, maldición, tengo tanta hambre. Tuve que tomar sólo suero de leche para entrar en este vestido, si como algo, probablemente se reviente.

-Bueno, son sacrificios que hay que hacer, Lauren. No te quejes, se te ve la cintura mínima. ¡Yo me veo enorme!

-Cállate, por Dios, claro que no. Te ves delgadísima- hubo una pausa- Oye ¿Por qué no vino Tyler?

-Está en Chicago, cuestión de negocios. Pero mejor así, podré sacar a bailar a Edward y no tendré a nadie que me haga una escenita de celos ridículos.

Bella aguzó el oído mientras subía su ropa interior y arreglaba su vestido.

-Dios mío, se ve tan caliente hoy ¿Por qué me casé?- parecía fastidiada. Ambas rieron- La chica que vino con él nunca la había visto.

-Ni yo. Es… bonita… Tal vez demasiado simple y poco elegante, pero es bonita. No parece demasiado el tipo de Edward.

Bella escuchaba todo absorta, pegada a la puerta. _¿Poco elegante? Zorra creída. _

-Por favor, tú me dirás: luego de Tanya, ¿Quién puede asemejarse a su tipo? Quiero decir, Tanya es… bueno, como perfecta. No creo que la chiquilla esta sea algo de él, probablemente sea su secretaria, o algo así.

Aquello, a su pesar, le hizo un nudo en el estómago. _Su secretaria_, pensó con una sonrisa triste.

-Sí, tienes razón. No los he visto en otra actitud. Además, él no ha querido enseriarse más desde que terminó con Tanya. Ese maldito… Lo estuve persiguiendo por un año, y ella, luego de tres meses, ya tenía el anillo en el dedo.

_¿Anillo? ¿Tanya? Mi-er-da. _

-Fue algo repentino, pero de alguna forma hacían la pareja perfecta. Eran tan felices…

-Sí. ¿Sabes? Siento lástima por él. Quiero decir, luego de Tanya no ha tenido una sola relación estable. Una amiga vive en su edificio y dice que nunca ve entrar a la misma mujer con él dos veces. Ha regresado a sus viejas andanzas, supongo- rieron de nuevo. Hubo una pausa- ¿Te dije que vamos a pasar víspera de año nuevo en Niza?

Sus voces se apagaron poco a poco, y luego las puertas se volvieron a escuchar. Bella salió del lavabo y se encontró con su imagen en el espejo de media pared. Bueno, si bien no era ninguna Gisselle Bundchen, tampoco era una chica horrible. Sí, era delgada, sin muchas curvas, pero era compacta y tenía un bonito trasero. Y bonita piel, y cabello, y los ojos que su madre siempre había alabado. Y, lo que era más importante: tenía cerebro. Esas estúpidas se la podían chupar.

Salió del baño con paso decidido y… tuvo que regresarse para coger los dos frasquitos de perfumes, luego de rociarse con un tercero.

Llegó al pequeño bar, lamentándose que Jacob no estuviese ahí; él sí sabría que darle. El bartender le sirvió una copa con vodka y jugo de arándanos y ella se la bebió de un par de sorbos. No bebería mucho, sólo para relajarse. Si su padre supiera lo que en el último mes había bebido más que en toda su vida, probablemente la enviara con urgencia a alguna reunión de alcohólicos anónimos.

Cuando regresó a la mesa de los Cullen, estaban en ella sólo Esme y Ágatha. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntar acerca de lo que había escuchado en el baño. ¿Estuvo Edward comprometido? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estaba Tanya? Se sentó, y casi al instante, una docena de meseros salieron de las cocinas con bandejas de comida.

-Excelente, me estaba muriendo de hambre- dijo Carlisle, que acababa de llegar- Los aperitivos cada vez son más minúsculos.

El primer plato era una extraña ensalada con frutas y queso. Ni preguntó como se llamaba. Lo siguiente era pescado con salsa y vegetales, eso estaba muy bueno. Le siguió cordero con nueces y champiñones. Bebió una copa de vino para acompañar las comidas, e intentó ignorar el hecho que Edward tenía más de una hora perdido totalmente. No preguntó. El postre fue la mejor parte de todo: profiterol relleno con gelatina de fresas y trozos de fresas, cubierto con chocolate. Pidió dos. Más tarde, se maldecía por haber comido tanto.

La música de nuevo hizo que la gente corriera a la pista de baile. Los esposos Cullen no fueron excepción, y se unieron a los bailarines. Ágatha y ella se quedaron en la mesa, hablando. La mujer anciana estaba relatándole la historia de una fiesta a la que se había ido escapada cuando un señor bastante mayor llegó reclamando su atención.

-Permiso, señorita, vengo a robarle por un momento a esta adorable dama- y se inclinó haciendo una pomposa reverencia. La anciana se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo, y le guiñó el ojo. Bella hizo un gesto con las manos que daba a entender un "vaya tranquila". Los dos ancianos se perdieron entre la gente.

Tomó su copa de vino y le pegó un trago. Estaba sola en la mesa, y eso era tan incómodo.

-Hola, soy Mike ¿Quieres bailar?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos. Era muy rubio, linda cara, no muy alto. Tenía aspecto de los chicos de "La casita de la pradera", y no le apetecía en lo más mínimo bailar con él. Abrió la boca para disculparse y rechazarlo del modo más agradable posible.

-No, Newton, no quiere. No le di permiso para que bailara con otro que no fuera yo- ése era Edward y el tono serio, y su expresión ligeramente amenazante, había regresado luego de haberse perdido por casi dos horas. Se veía igual que cuando habían llegado, y no como si hubiese estado escondido en algún armario teniendo sexo con alguna de las madrinas.

Bella lo miró enojada.

-De hecho…

-Oh, hombre, no sabía que ella había venido contigo- Mike parecía, de hecho, un poco pálido- Mis disculpas- y voló.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó ella, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, intentando controlar su creciente enojo. Él sí se podía perder con quien sabe quien, a hacer quien sabe qué, y ella no podía bailar una pieza con un chico agradable. ¿Quién mierda se creía?

-Te acabo de hacer un favor- le dijo de forma pedante, mirando el lugar por donde Mike Newton acababa de irse.

-¿Qué sabes tú? Quizás acabas de arruinarme el chance de una buena cita- terció ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Edward profirió unas cortas carcajadas sarcásticas.

-No sé como son tus gustos, pero vamos, sé que puedes hacer un mejor esfuerzo, Bella.

Ella lo observó con expresión helada, y sin embargo por dentro ardía de enojo.

-A veces te comportas como todo un cretino, querubincito- masculló forzando una sonrisa- ¿Y sabes qué? Iré a buscar a Newton porque voy a bailar con él. Permiso.

Y se alejó de la mesa moviendo las caderas, como Alice le había enseñado. _Ya verás, Edward, ya verás._

…

Ok, eso era estúpido. Ella era una adulta; era inaceptable que llevara 30 minutos encerrada en un armario.

Había salido a buscar a Mike Newton, y lo encontró… con la lengua metida en la boca de una chica. Todo estaba bien ahí, no le importó. Lo que si le importaba era regresar a la mesa donde estaba Edward, sola. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de verla regresar derrotada. Como si él hubiese tenido la razón (lo cual era cierto), y ella no (lo cual era cierto). Simplemente no lo haría. Entonces, se le ocurrió que estaría bien perderse un poquito, y luego llegar a la mesa poniendo cara de recién sexo y no decir nada. Para que se diera cuenta que él no era lo mejor de la fiesta (lo cual no era cierto).

Buscó su celular y marcó el primer número de llamadas hechas. Repicó cuatro veces antes de que atendieran.

-¿Diga?- la voz pastosa de Alice se oía lejana.

-Al, ¿te desperté?

-No, por favor, me salvaste la vida. Estaba en coma- ironizó su amiga, sacándole unas carcajadas. Se oyó un bostezo al otro lado de la línea- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo va la boda?

-Genial, ha sido hermosísima, he bailado, he comido…-hizo una pausa- estoy encerrada en un maldito armario porque soy idiota. Págame el taxi de vuelta, sólo tengo diez dólares ¿si?

-¿Bella?

La chica pegó un saltito del susto. Oh, mierda, era Edward.

-¿Bella? Sé que estás ahí. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me estas… preocupando- parecía querer aguantar las ganas de reír. _Bastardo._

-Al, me tengo que ir. Te llamo cuando esté llegando al apartamento- y colgó. Luego miró a su alrededor, quizás hubiera alguna ventana o algo, donde pudiese salir de ahí. O alguna pistola con que matarse. Pero además de abrigos, toallas y manteles, no había más nada. Cerró los ojos, respiró y carraspeó- Un momento, estoy buscando mi abrigo- mintió a tropel.

-Tú no trajiste abrigo.

_Mierda, mierda. _

Sin pensarlo mucho, e impulsada por una extraña ráfaga de adrenalina, abrió la puerta.

-Está bi…

Y entonces, se fue la luz, dejando todo en penumbras. Se escuchó un "ow" colectivo desde el gran salón, y un grito histérico, de probablemente la novia.

-¿Bella?

-Estoy aquí- dijo ella, alzando las manos en la oscuridad para guiarse. Dio un paso, y sus rodillas chocaron con algo duro. Unas manos calientes y firmes la cogieron por los hombros.

-Ey, cuidado.

_Oh._ Sin darse cuenta, ciega por la oscuridad, había chocado con él. Ahora estaban tan cerca que sus rodillas se tocaban, y sentía cómo el calor de su cuerpo le llegaba a través de la ropa.

La respiración de ella se aceleró de inmediato, y una mano delicada subió hasta dar con una mejilla de hombre. Edward tomó aire y aumentó la presión de sus dedos sobre los hombros de ella de modo reflejo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- le susurró él. Su tono era bajo, sensual, sin gota de petulancia o sarcasmo. Parecía sorprendido, y no culpaba; ella también lo estaba.

-No lo sé- respondió ella, pero no se podía detener. Quería sentirlo. Su mano reptó por su cuello, su nuca y sus cabellos. Se puso de puntillas, y se acercó suavemente a su rostro. Besó la comisura de los labios del hombre, que exhaló con casi rudeza. Luego sintió cómo sus hombros quedaban fríos y descubiertos; él había bajado las manos, no la estaba tocando, no estaba haciendo nada.

Sintió el estómago darle un vuelco, y luego un nudo en la garganta. Se apartó como expelida; había estado actuando como una idiota loca impulsiva. Estaba claro que él no quería ese tipo de contacto con ella.

-Mierda, soy una idiota. Esto…

Pero él la empujó dentro del armario antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras sí. Era negro todo, y aún en la oscuridad sentía su calor y ese maravilloso aroma que desprendía. Unas manos supieron encontrar su rostro, acariciándolo con cuidado y algo de premura. Estaban cerca, y ella ya estaba hiperventilando.

-No puedes hacer eso y pretender irte así como si nada- le susurró con tono grave, y ella se estremeció, víctima del suspenso, los nervios y el placer que le producían sus palabras. _Dios, escuchaste mis súplicas_. _Te prometo que no volveré a burlarme de los bigotes de Alice. _

Sintió entonces unos labios presionarse deliciosamente contra su hombro desnudo, al tiempo que unas manos cálidas se deslizaban hasta su cintura sobre la tela del vestido, haciendo arder todo a su paso. Jadeó, y cerró los ojos. Sus manos cobraron vida, tomando las solapas del traje en un intento de guardar equilibrio.

-He aguantado demasiado, demasiado…-y, bendito sea, sus labios se apretaron contra los de ella.

Fue como si echaran una cerilla en un bidón de gasolina. Simplemente ardió.

Ella ardió. Cuando los labios de él tocaron los suyos, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, sus labios respondiéndole con ansias. Sus manos siguieron hacia arriba, colándose entre sus cabellos suaves, haciendo un puño con ellos. Mientras, sentía las manos de él apretarse en torno a su cintura, con los dedos hundiéndose contra su piel.

Estaban en un armario, dentro de un salón lleno de gente, y aquello sólo lo hacía más emocionante. Bella se sentía valiente y atrevida. Y sumamente nerviosa, porque resulta que lo que sabía de sexo no era a base de experiencia propia. Sólo había llegado a segunda base una vez, y prefería ni recordarlo; fue lo suficientemente confuso y patético como para que no quisiera recordarlo más.

Pero lo que estaba pasando en ese momento era tan diferente a como pensó que sería… Era mucho mejor.

Él bajó su boca por su cuello, y lo mordió ahí donde se une el cuello con el hombro, haciéndola temblar violentamente. Sintió algo… Punzante… Abajo, dentro de su cuerpo. Nunca antes lo había sentido, y supo que era deseo, el puro deseo de carnal.

Ella bajó una mano hasta su pecho, pasando por su abdomen, colándose bajo la camisa. Los músculos duros de él se tensaron bajo sus dedos. Sintió el ombligo, y la superficie llena de vellos propios del camino feliz. _Oh, Santo Padre de Todo. _

No supo de donde sacó la audacia y el atrevimiento que la movía en ese momento, pero sus manos ya estaban quitándole el saco, tocando los hombros anchos y deliciosos.

Una mano de largos y fuertes dedos tanteó su muslo derecho por encima del vestido, tomando sus caderas y apretándolas contra él. Se besaron de nuevo, ansiosos, y con apremio.

-Deberíamos ir a otra parte- sugirió la voz ronca y sexy de él sin muchas ganas.

-Creo que aquí está perfecto- masculló ella, y lo cierto era que no le importaba mucho el lugar mientras toda aquella locura siguiera.

Porque era una locura. Era Edward, el semi Dios hijo de su pseudo jefa, un hombre perfecto, y se estaba besando con ella en un armario, en una boda. No lo conocía mucho, pero ¿Cuál era el apuro por conocerse cuando había otras necesidades más apremiantes por satisfacer?

Sí, y ella lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse así: atrevida, deseada, sentirse una mujer.

_Oh, mierda_ ¿Sería su primera vez? ¿Sería capaz de tener relaciones por primera en un armario a oscuras? En ese momento no le preocupaba mucho las circunstancias.

Sus manos chocaron con los botones superiores de la camisa, y decidió que estorbaban muchísimo. Deshizo los primeros con manos temblorosas. Rayos, no estaba tan nerviosa, pero ahora que se daba cuenta lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la seguridad se le estaba evaporando.

Él se rió bajito, lo escuchó cerca de su oído, donde depositó un beso. Luego otro en la mandíbula, y ahí le mordió, haciéndola gemir bajito.

-Estás temblando ¿Estás bien?- sintió como se separaba de ella un poquito, y lo mismo que él se separó, ella se arrimó hacia él.

-Estoy bien- titubeó bajito- Es sólo que… mmm… Bueno, yo…

Edward subió una mano hasta el cuello de ella, donde acariciaba provocadoramente la nuca.

-¿Tu…?- le convino a seguir, pero entonces la besó, haciendo que se olvidara de lo que iba a decir. Esa lengua hacía cosas lo suficientemente buenas como para que estuviera bien hacerle alguna especie de estatua o algo.

-Yo… -continuó, intentando ordenar las palabras en una oración- Bueno, nunca lo había hecho en un armario- y eso no era lo que quería decir.

Edward rió de nuevo.

-Yo no en el armario dentro de una boda. Rosalie me va a matar…

-De hecho, yo nunca…- y suspiró profundamente cuando él empezó a besarle el cuello, la clavícula y el esternón- Nunca… pensé que mi primera vez fuese en un armario.

Entonces llegó la electricidad.

El fulgor de la bombilla los dejó ciegos por unos segundos.

-¿Tu qué?- barbotó él, estupefacto.

-Bueno, que yo… yo…- ¿por qué le era tan difícil admitir que era virgen?

-¿Dijiste tu primera vez?- preguntó, pasándose las manos por el cabello con expresión desencajada.

-Si- murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

-Mierda- murmuró para sí. Parecía enojado, y no entendía ella por qué.

Por esa razón no quería decirlo, ya lo había recordado. Los hombres le huyen a las vírgenes, las detestan. Y ahí se fue su sueño de una primera vez con un chico que valiera la pena. Aunque, si huía… ya no valía la pena.

Y se dio cuenta que quizás Edward era uno de esos chicos de los que tanto le había advertido su madre.

Vio inmóvil como él se abotonaba la camisa, y se ponía el saco encima, en silencio. Sin siquiera mirarla.

¡Dios, era tan estúpida! Tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí y llorar a mares mientras pateaba el suelo con los tacones negros.

Edward se pasó la mano por los cabellos, y finalmente la miró. En sus ojos había culpa, y mucho arrepentimiento. Aquello tensó el nudo en su garganta.

-Lo siento.

_¿¡Qué lo sentía!?_ También le provocó golpearlo.

Se alisó el vestido, pasó una mano por sus cabellos, y salió del armario sin siquiera mirar atrás, taconeando fuerte.

.::.*.::.*.::.

AMSORI, SOY LA PEOOOOR. LO SEEE. JAJAJA, NOCIERTO, NO SOY LA PEOR. SI FUESE LA PEOR, USTEDES NO ESTARÍAN ESPERANDO MI ACTUALIZACIÓN.

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS A TODAS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS. No saben lo feliz que me hacen, lo bien que se siente saber que hay gente que le gusta tanto tu historia como para tomarse tiempo y dejarte un comentario. Gracias a ustedes, chicas, que me dejaron su opinión y no sólo un fav o follow (o como se llame aquí en ff).

Gracias tambien por los favoritos y seguidores.

Pero amo más a las que me dejaron rr, ya saben chicas.

Y bueno, eso. Ya se dieron los primeros besitos –grrr- en un armario, porque no se me dan las cursilerias y perfecciones. ¿Qué pasará?

¡Próxima actualización para antes de año nuevo!

Y disculpen mil el retraso. Estudios, no mucha inspiración, rollos de gente grande. Yo se que era vacaciones, pero les juro que estuve muuuy ocupada, y aparte super falta de inspiracion. No volvera a pasar tanto tiempo antes de que actualice otra vez (tres semanas a lo sumo, tal vez menos) porque se que es una falta de respeto con uds los lectores. Aparte, tambien mil disculpas porque siento que el capitulo parece no muy bien construido y hecho para salir del paso. Mejorare, prometido.

Nos leemos. Muá muá. GRACIAS! YA LAS QUIERO.


	5. Lo Bonito de la Tierra de la Negación

**Capítulo IV: Lo Hermoso de la Tierra de la Negación**

El sol le pegaba en los ojos, haciéndola ver todo rojo detrás de los párpados. Tenía unos minutos despierta, pero aún no se había levantado. Simplemente, decidió quedarse tendida, haciendo como si aún dormía porque quizás así no tendría que levantarse y lidiar con las consecuencias de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Podría quedarse en la cama unas horas más y pretender que todo seguía igual.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió abruptamente, y el sonido de pequeños pasos llegó a sus oídos.

O no, quizás no le permitirían quedarse en la cama unas horas más y pretender que todo seguía igual.

-Levántate, campanita. Te traje café con leche chocolatada- la suave voz de Alice hizo que se incorporara, quitándose la cobija. La joven de pelo negro estaba sentada en la cama a su lado, sosteniendo dos tazas grandes humeantes de porcelana. Le ofreció una a ella, y le sonrió. Y Bella conocía esa sonrisa: era la misma que le daba cuando sabía que habían cosas por contar, una sonrisa impaciente, llena de avidez por saber. En su amiga, el café era la forma de decirle que tenían una conversación pendiente.

-Fue un desastre, Al…- comenzó, y calló de pronto, con los ojos en su taza. Le pegó un pequeño sorbo. Estaba delicioso- Al principio, todo estuvo hermoso, tenías que verlo. La decoración, el lugar, los novios, la comida- sonrió- Una boda de cuento de hadas.

-¿Fueron los Cullen? ¿Te trataron mal?- preguntó, aunque no parecía poder siquiera plantearse que gente como Ágatha o Esme pudiesen tratarla mal.

-No, no, claro que no- negó ella rápidamente, y se quedó callada- Edward y yo…

-Oh, Bella, no puede ser- los ojos azules de su amiga eran enormes- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te llamé la primera vez? Bueno, como te dije, estaba en un armario, escondida. Un tipo me había sacado a bailar, y de pronto llegó Edward a decirle que no podía bailar con él, como si yo no tuviese derecho a decidir eso- al recordarlo, la invadió el mismo coraje que había sentido la noche anterior. Tomó aire para continuar- Me molesté, y fui a buscar al tipo rubio porque yo sí quería bailar con él…

-¿Por qué? ¿Era más guapo que Edward?

-Por supuesto que no- respondió, viendo a su amiga como si hubiese dicho algo muy absurdo- Pero quería demostrarle a Edward que él no tenía que decidir por mí. Terminé sola, escondida en un armario porque quería esperar un tiempo prudencial para volver a la mesa donde estaban todos. Pasé un buen rato ahí, y Edward me consiguió. Entonces se fue la luz, y… -respiró hondo- Bueno, yo comencé todo, y lo acepto. No debí hacerlo… No lo pude evitar.

Alice la miró atenta, esperando a que continuara.

-Nos besamos- confesó, roja de la vergüenza.

-¡Qué! Pero tú habías dicho…

-Lo sé, lo sé. No sé qué me pasó- balbuceó- Nos besamos y fue…-se detuvo, intentando buscar una palabra adecuada para lo que había sentido cuando Edward la tocó.

-Creo que sé lo que quieres decir- asintió la pequeña chica con expresión seria. Tenía la cara de un psicólogo que interrogaba a un paciente - ¿Se quitaron la ropa?

-No. Bueno, él sí, yo se la quité…

-¿Le viste su paquete? ¿Es enorme?

-¡No! Bueno, no sé. ¡Alice, me desconcentran tus preguntas!

-Lo siento, continúa.

-Nosotros nos besamos, y bueno… Nos…

-¿Frotaron?

-Ay, Alice.

-Lo siento.

-No pasó mucho, en realidad. Nos besamos y nos tocamos un poco- intentó resumir, preguntándose si algún día se le pasaría la vergüenza que le daba a la hora de contar intimidades.

-¿Qué tanto se tocaron? ¿Te tocó abajo?

-No nos tocamos abajo, Alice- respondió, sin mirar a su amiga- Nada demasiado escandaloso. El hecho es que dentro de todo, mientras nos besábamos… Le dije que era virgen. Y él simplemente se aterró- pestañeó varias veces, como si no creyera que eso realmente había pasado- Se disculpó, despotricó y yo salí de ahí corriendo. Quiero decir ¿Tan malo es que sea virgen?

-Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta. Es algo bonito y especial, y cualquiera que esté contigo debe saber apreciarlo, Bella- dijo la pelinegra, tomándole la mano y apretándola. En sus ojos azules se podía ver la sabiduría y experiencia, toda la que pudiese tener alguien de 23 años- Si yo pudiese devolverme la virginidad, y hacer que mi primera vez fuese con alguien que de verdad me hubiese querido, y también alguien a quien yo quisiera, lo haría. No hay nada más bonito que entregarte por primera vez a alguien que te ama.

El rostro serio de su amiga, y la sinceridad de sus palabras la hizo sentir mejor. Era cierto, todo lo que decía, era cierto. Así lo creía ella.

-¿Luego que pasó?

-Él me persiguió hasta la calle, diciéndome que me traía para acá, pero yo no quería hablar con él, así que tomé el taxi que me trajo hasta aquí- finalizó por fin.

Se quedaron en silencio, ambas en sus propios pensamientos, mientras tomaban de sus tazas.

-Es un idiota- sentenció de pronto Alice, mirándola. Se notaba que estaba molesta con Edward. Era una característica de su amistad: si cualquiera de las dos tenía un enemigo jurado, aunque no conociera a la otra, éste se volvía enemigo de esta otra por extensión- Es un grandísimo idiota. Bastardo- Los ojos de Alice brillaron con algo peligroso de fondo- Debemos hacer algo.

-¿De qué hablas? Tampoco es como si me hubiese violado…-reflexionó- Aunque no hubiese sido necesario una violación.

La más bajita de las dos, rodó los ojos.

-Te gusta demasiado- la acusó.

Luego de eso, la conversación pasó a Félix, un chico muy mono con el que salía Alice. Estudiaban lo mismo, y se la pasaban juntos, sin embargo, él aún no había dado indicios de que quisiera enseriar la relación y eso tenía mortificada a la pequeña chica.

Cuando se hicieron las 9 de la mañana, y sus estómagos terminaron de procesar la taza de mockaccino casero, empezaron a cocinar. Bueno, Alice comenzó a cocinar. Comieron tostadas francesas con sirope, huevos revueltos y un batido de banana.

Se pusieron a estudiar, agradecidas de que fuera domingo. Alice, como de costumbre, se quedó en el suelo, rodeada de papeles, quías, planos y lápices. El lugar de Bella era un cómodo y viejo sofá cerca de una ventana. Ahí sus libros cubrían la mitad del mueble y ella, echa un ovillo, estudiaba en la otra mitad.

Aunque leer cinco veces el mismo párrafo sin que se le quedara nada no era estudiar.

Simplemente no podía evitar que su mente viajara una y otra vez, sin descanso ni piedad, a los recuerdos de lo que pasó en la boda. Si cerraba los ojos, y rememoraba todo, casi podía sentir de nuevo el tacto de los labios de Edward contra los suyos. Como si él de verdad estuviese ahí, tocándola y haciéndola sentirse sofocada de calor y deseo. Simplemente recordarlo hacia que se pusiera roja.

No podía seguir así.

-Ya estudié ¿Qué te parece si cocinamos?- preguntó levantándose abruptamente del sofá y caminando hacia la cocina.

-Bella, comimos hace menos de tres horas. Es imposible que tengas hambre. Digo, te comiste como cinco tostadas y medio litro de batido.

-¿Quieres que haga arroz a la parmesana? ¿O ñoquis?- inquirió la castaña, ignorando olímpicamente a su amiga mientras revisaba la despensa. Necesitaba ocupar las manos y la mente urgentemente en algo- Puedo hacer también pollo empanizado con papas gratinadas.

-Has lo que quieras- suspiró la pelinegra. Luego habló de nuevo, como quien no quiere la cosa- Sólo has esa salsita blanca que te queda muy bien para las papas gratinadas.

Bella cocinaba, pero no le gustaba hacerlo. Le daba mucha pereza hacer grandes comidas y cosas que no fueran sencillas.

Sin embargo, hoy necesitaba poner su cabeza en algo sencillo, sistemático y práctico como lo era la cocina. Primero marinó el pollo, lo empanizó, y lo metió en la nevera. Luego cortó por la mitad varias papas, les colocó mantequilla y perejil, y las metió a hornear. Por otro lado, comenzó a picar algunos vegetales para hacer una ensalada fresca.

La música de The Strokes empezó a sonar desde su bolsillo. Ella tomó su celular sin mirar el número.

-¿Si?

-Hola muñeca- la voz grave de Jacob la hizo sonreír- ¿Qué harán tú y Alice más tarde?

-Bueno… Estamos estudiando…

-Aburridas.

-Pero estamos abiertas a sugerencias- puntualizó.

-Excelente ¿Ya comieron?

-Estoy cocinando. Puedes venir a comer con nosotras, si quieres- ofreció. Jacob tenía mucho tiempo sin almorzar con ellas, y pensó que la refrescante personalidad de su amigo le haría bien.

-Que bien que lo dices, porque ya me estaba estacionando en tu edificio- dijo él, riendo.

-Que raro, Jacob, que vengas justo a la hora de la comida- bromeó ella, sonriendo.

….

Jacob llevó una tartaleta de chocolate con frutas de postre, y cuando la comida salada se terminó, Bella preparó té para acompañar el dulce. De pronto, y por la junta con Ágatha, se estaba habituando a la bebida caliente más de lo que le habría gustado.

-Oh, Jake, esto está delicioso –gimió Alice, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

Él asintió, con la boca llena. Iba por su tercer trozo.

-Creo que has comprado muy poco- Dijo Bella, lamiéndose un dedo. Iba por su segundo pedazo cuando tocaron el timbre.

-Yo iré- Alice se levantó y se perdió tras la pared de la cocina.

-No sé cómo no somos diabéticos, sinceramente- Jacob parecía sorprendido de su suerte, por el metabolismo que tenía. Él comía como tres personas, y ambos se juntaban con frecuencia para ir a comer dulces o cualquier tipo de comida chatarra.

-Yo tampoco. Es como una señal de que debemos seguir comiendo como lo hacemos- reflexionó la castaña, metiéndose en la boca un enorme pedazo de tarta.

Entonces, entró caminando en el salón Alice, con una expresión de perplejidad, y tras ella, caminaba Edward, que se detuvo en cuando la vio. El corazón le dio un salto, y enseguida empezó a latir como loco. Dejó de masticar de hipso facto.

Los ojos verdes de Edward se posaron en Jacob y luego de nuevo en ella.

-Buenas tardes- murmuró a todos en general. Jacob lo miraba inquisitivamente, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Mmmm… Jacob, él es Edward…Un… Mmmm… Amigo de Bella- los presentó Alice- Edward, él es Jacob, amigo nuestro. ¿Quieres algo de tarta?- le ofreció. Ella no parecía muy contenta con él. Y Bella seguía aún tan sorprendida que no se había movido ni un ápice.

-No, Alice, gracias. Sólo vine a hablar un momento con Bella- respondió él, sin quitar los ojos de la chica castaña.

Todas las miradas se posaron en ella, y sintió como la cara se le enfriaba. De verdad, no quería vomitar, pero su estómago le había dado un tirón bastante incómodo. Trago el pedazo de dulce completo, sin masticarlo, por poco no muere asfixiada. Se levantó de la mesa y miró a Alice.

-Voy afuera por unos minutos- graznó con la voz ronca. Luego carraspeó y miró de vuelta a Edward, que lucía divino con un suéter negro de algodón sobre una camisa verde oscura y jeans. Pensó, una vez más, lo terrible que se debía ver en su camisa vieja de Nirvana, shorts azules y converses rojos. Por no mencionar la coleta descuidada y la probable boca manchada de chocolate.

Salió del apartamento con rapidez, y esperó en el pasillo a que él lo hiciera. Una vez estuvieron de frente, él abrió la boca para hablar. No la miraba.

-Mira, está bien- disparó ella, nerviosa. No quería saber qué podía decir, no quería escuchar las razones de por qué la rechazó- Ambos habíamos bebido y yo no soy así, en realidad. No sé qué me pasó.

Él guardó silencio por unos segundos, ahora sus ojos verdes la miraban profundamente.

-No estábamos borrachos, no lo uses como excusa- dijo. Él estaba muy serio y eso la ponía más nerviosa.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es la excusa, según tú? –puyó, molesta. Su ceño fruncido y sus brazos en jarras daban cuenta de cómo se sentía.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- balbuceó él con la lengua pesada. Parecía dudoso y confundido- Quiero decir, eres una chica muy guapa, pero… Mira, no quería…- se le hacía difícil decir lo que sea que quisiese decir. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, llevándoselo para atrás. La miró de nuevo- No me quería aprovechar de ti ¿está bien?

Ella lo miró desconcertada ¿De qué hablaba? Eso no le parecía más que una mentira para dejarlo a él como el chico sensible que respetaba profundamente a la damita virgen. Una treta más de los chicos para que luego terminase la chica tirándosele encima. Sea como sea, su rechazo le había herido y se había sentido humillada. Su ego no creía en razones.

-¿Para eso viniste?- preguntó intentando sonar indiferente, como si nada de eso le afectara.

-No me sentí bien luego de que te fueras corriendo de la boda- le explicó- No quiero que lo que pasó te afecte en tu trabajo… o en cómo nos tratamos.

-Está bien, te puedes ir tranquilo. Nada de eso va a pasar- dijo con sequedad. Él de verdad parecía apenado, y quería ahorrarle la molestia de seguir buscando excusas para explicar que ella no le gustaba.

Edward no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió.

-¿Estamos bien entonces?- se notaba que él sabia que no estaban bien, y que las cosas serían diferente entre ellos, pero si negarse lo hacía sentir mejor, ella también podía hacerlo. No se dejaría intimidar por un rompecorazones cualquiera.

-Sí, claro- le respondió. No quería estar ahí, no quería verlo en ese momento. ¿Cómo carajos se atrevía a decirle esas estupideces cuando casi tienen sexo? ¿Cómo podía decirle ahora eso, cuando la tocó como la tocó, y la besó como lo hizo? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que las cosas estarían "bien" cuando él había estremecido su mundo, y cambiado todo luego de corresponderle aquel primer beso?

Ojala tuviese coraje, porque lo hubiese golpeado con gusto.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. Bella miraba el suelo con los brazos cruzados y se pellizcaba la parte interna de la mejilla, mientras él la miraba intermitentemente con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno, mejor me voy- murmuró él. Primera vez que lo veía tan cohibido y así parecía sólo un adolescente.

-Nos vemos luego- respondió ella, y se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa. Aunque seguramente parecía un Chihuahua rabioso, como le decía Alice cuando forzaba las sonrisas.

Cuando entró de nuevo al apartamento, Alice y Jacob la miraban expectantes.

-¿Y bueno…?- urgió su amiga, mirándola con sus grandes ojos de lapizuli.

-Nada. Nada importante- zanjó la joven castaña, caminando hasta su silla y sentándose. Tomó un bocado de torta, mordiendo y tragando furiosamente.

-Eso es aterrador- murmuró Jacob, mirándola- Pero fascinante. Como ver Animal Planet- murmuró, sin quitar sus ojos oscuros de Bella.

-Y eso que no las has visto cuando está en sus días- intervino Alice, como si nada.

Bella tomó dos pedazos de torta más y al final de la noche, se fue hasta Hypnos junto con Jacob y su motocicleta. La noche transcurrió sin mucho que rescatar. El trabajo era matador, y los hombres jóvenes y ricos lograban sacarle de sus casillas, pero resistía como una campeona. Ya a las dos estaban cerrando, y pudo dormir unas seis horas antes de clases.

Antes de ir a casa de los Cullen el lunes, pasó por una cafetería comprando unos panecillos de frutas y algo de café, ya que no le daba tiempo almorzar. Cuando llegó, Ágatha la esperaba en su cuarto.

La anciana estaba sentada en su peinadora de estilo antiguo y romántico, como todo su cuarto. Bella sospechó que Esme se lo había arreglado especialmente a su madre. Sissy, que ya no le ladraba, pero que tampoco la quería, estaba echada en los pies de su dueña.

-Bella, querida, qué bueno que llegas- le saludó con su fino hablar- Necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Bella colocó su morral lleno de libros en el suelo y la miró sonriéndole.

-Por supuesto, sólo dígame en qué.

La anciana le enseñó una pequeña caja, alzándola con la mano.

-Me vas a teñir el pelo- le anunció, con un brillo algo alocado en la mirada.

-Oh, bueno, eso es fácil- dijo acercándose para tomar la caja de tinte y echarle una ojeada. Carraspeó, confundida y miró a la vieja mujer- Mmmm… Pero, Ágatha, esto dice que es color "Rosa Bebé Nube".

-Si ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Creo que es un color encantador.

Bella la miró largamente por unos segundos, con la boca semi abierta totalmente perpleja.

-P-por supuesto, encantador- masculló, sin saber qué diría Esme y los demás cuando vieran a Ágatha.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a ello- anunció, levantándose y mirando a Bella emocionada. Parecía una niña, y Bella se vio contagiada por su entusiasmo.

Dos horas más tarde, Bella le pasaba el secador de cabello a Ágatha. Debía admitir que pensó que sería peor: el cabello de la anciana, antes blanco, ahora tenía un suave color rosa, y no el rosado chicle que ella pensó que quedaría. No sólo eso, Sissy también había sido víctima del ataque fashionista de su dueña, y había terminado con las dos orejas y la cola rosa. Sissy descansaba, derrotada, sobre las rodillas de la anciana. Bella estaba segura que de haber podido verse, habría llorado incesantemente.

-Se ve genial- le dijo Bella sinceramente, por tercera vez.

-Nunca me había teñido el cabello- confesó la mujer, mirando a Bella a través del espejo con sus ojos azules- Lo tenía color miel, como el de mi hija. Aunque el mío era más brillante- apuntó- A Giles le gustaba mucho mi cabello.

-Giles era el padre de Esme ¿verdad?- preguntó

-Oh, no. Giles fue mi primer amor- respondió la señora con los ojos en la nada. Al recordar, unas finas arrugas aparecieron en las esquinas de sus ojos cuando sonrió suavemente.

-Ya lo recuerdo- intervino, al ver que la anciana se quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos- Es aquel con que se fugó hasta Europa ¿no?

Ágatha giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirarla, asombrada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- le preguntó.

-Usted me lo contó- respondió Bella lentamente. Ágatha no había tenido últimamente muchas idas de la memoria, y si la tenía, eran leves, nunca había olvidado quien era ella, o su familia. Sin embargo, cuando esto ocurría, la joven se ponía un poco nerviosa, ya que nunca se sabe cómo pueden reaccionar los pacientes con Parkinson cuando se intenta hacer que recuerden algo- Y es una historia muy hermosa- agregó sonriéndole con calidez, intentando que la conversación fluyera hacia otra parte.

La mujer vieja la miró por unos segundos, dudando aún, pero luego sus ojos claros se relajaron. Sonrió levemente, acariciando unos mechones de cabello rosa.

-Sí, es una historia hermosa. Fueron años muy felices para ambos… Fui muy afortunada de poder haber estado con él. Era mi alma gemela, y no todos pueden presumir de haberla encontrado…-su voz se extinguió, y sus ojos aún miraban a la nada. Luego pestañeó un poco, como despertando de una ensoñación y miró un reloj en la pared- Creo que es la hora del té. Tienes que probar unos pastelitos que preparé- le dijo sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie con elegancia- Vamos.

Era tarde cuando por fin llegó alguien a la casa de los Cullen. Bella se había preocupado porque no era usual que los Cullen llegaran luego de las siete. Generalmente, Esme estaba en casa a las seis, y siempre era puntual. Ella, que había estado en la sala leyendo mientras Ágatha tejía, se levantó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse.

Esme llegó con unas bolsas en las manos, y cuando la vio le sonrió con algo de pena.

-Oh, Bella, siento haberme tardado- le dijo sin detenerse y siguió hasta la cocina. La joven la alcanzó- No sé que le pasó a mi carro que no quiso arrancar, y tuve que esperar a que Edward fuera a rescatarme. Dejé el carro en el taller y por eso me tardé.

-No se preocupe, Esme, no hay problema- le tranquilizó ella.

-Edward está sacando unas cosas del carro y luego te llevará a tu casa, cariño- la mujer le sonrió mientras le daba un apretón cariñoso en el brazo y se dirigió hasta la sala, donde estaba su madre. Bella observó cómo Esme agrandaba los ojos al ver el cabello rosa de su madre.

-Mamá… Tu cabello…-murmuró, impactada. Sus ojos pestañeaban con rapidez.

-¿Qué te parece?

Esme se tapó la boca con una mano, pero sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente.

-Adorable- respondió con acento inglés, sonriendo ampliamente. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre, y los ojos de la anciana brillaban cuando miraban a su hija.

Entonces entró Edward con otras bolsas a la cocina, y todo el aire se puso caliente, sofocante. Su corazón le dio un brinco, e hizo un buen papel como redoblante.

Él puso las cosas en el mesón de granito y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Hola, Bella- su voz como terciopelo propició un suspiro que murió antes de salir de su boca.

-Hola- le respondió ella bajito, casi sin hacerse oír. Seguro estaba rojísima, y odiaba eso. Ese día, él estaba vestido con un mono quirúrgico de tela azul oscuro, y se veía terriblemente hermoso como siempre.

-¿Estás lista? Para llevarte a tu casa- le preguntó, y sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirarla fijamente. Él parecía estar tranquilo, y parecía también haber superado la incomodidad que el día anterior los había tensado. No como ella, que parecía una nenita temblorosa y anhelante. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Ah, claro, él no se estaba muriendo por ella.

- Puedo irme sola, pero gracias - declinó, intentando que su voz sonara segura.

-Son las ocho, no voy a dejar que te vayas sola a esta hora- impuso el muchacho con suavidad, y sin embargo había firmeza que empapaba cada palabra dicha. Sus ojos verdes la miraban intentando convencerla.

-De verdad, no te preocupes…-empezó a decir ella, no dispuesta a ceder. Había decidido pasar el menor tiempo posible con él, huirle si era necesario.

-Bella, por favor- le interrumpió. Su tonito de "estás siendo irracional" la hizo fruncir el ceño- Déjame llevarte.

Sí, sabía que él tenía razón: era peligroso estar a esas horas de la noche en la calle, sola. Se maldijo por no haber llevado unos veinte dólares más.

No dijo nada y se cruzó de brazos, refunfuñada.

-Dame un par de minutos y nos vamos.

Edward salió de la cocina, y los ojos de ella lo siguieron. Observó como sus ojos se ampliaban cuando miraron a Ágatha, que le extendió las manos y tenía una hermosa sonrisa surcándole la cara.

-Vaya abuela, me provoca comerte el cabello- rió, avanzando hasta ella y tomando sus manos. Le dio un beso en la mejilla arrugada- Te luce ese color, que guapa- le dijo jovialmente, al parecer, lo decía en serio.

Recordó a su madre, y que quizás ella no sería tan receptiva a un cambio tan drástico en el cabello de su abuela. Tal vez, porque su madre siempre la sorprendía.

Al recordar que Edward la llevaría, la muchacha maldijo una vez más.

_Estúpida, estúpida. ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser una gallina? _Casi prefería arriesgarse yéndose hasta su apartamento que estar sola en un carro con Edward.

Quince minutos después, viajaban en el volvo por las avenidas llenas de gente y locales. Ninguno había dicho nada desde que abordaron el auto, y ella lo prefería así. Una suave música de piano rompía el silencio, y estuvo tentada a preguntar cómo se llamaba, pero se abstuvo de abrir la boca. Edward tenía la mirada fija en la calle y mordía la uña de su pulgar como ya lo había visto hacer otras veces. Había notado esas pequeñas manías que lo hacían ver más como un ser humano corriente y no como un Dios del Olimpo griego. También tendía a apretarse el puente de la nariz cuando algo le exigía paciencia, o se pasaba frecuentemente la mano por los cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás cuando algo lo exasperaba o cuando necesitaba tiempo para decir algo. Era fascinante, todo él. Y era enfermizo lo mucho que ella le prestaba atención a cada simple acción o gesto suyo. Era patética.

Entonces el celular de él sonó, y no reconoció la melodía instrumental, pero le gustaba.

Edward sacó el celular de su bolsillo al tiempo que se detenía en medio de una cola de carros que esperaban a la luz verde del semáforo.

-¿Diga?... Ey, Peter ¿ocurre algo?... Sí, yo la atendí en la tarde y está en observación…-su rostro adquirió una expresión oscura, grave, mientras escuchaba lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea- Sí, sí… Mierda- sus nudillos se volvieron blancos al aferrar el volante con fuerza- Sí, ya voy para allá. De acuerdo, adiós- Dio una respiración profunda y miró a Bella. La tensión de él ella la sentía tan bien que los músculos de la espalda empezaban a dolerle.

-¿Pasó algo?- no pudo evitar preguntarle, preocupada.

-Sí, y necesito ir al hospital rápido. No puedo llevarte ahora, vas a tener que venir conmigo y luego te dejo en tu apartamento.

Ella sólo atinó a sentir rápidamente, inquieta por la urgencia de él.

Llegaron al hospital pocos minutos después; Edward había acelerado y no había parado hasta que estuvieron estacionados.

-Vas a tener que acompañarme- le dijo mirándola brevemente. De pronto él parecía mayor, preocupado y profesional.

Ella sólo lo siguió.

Entraron a la sala de emergencias, y caminaron con premura entre enfermeras y pacientes que iban y venían. No era un caos y no había un montón de heridos como pensó. Cruzaron hacia un pasillo y llegaron a una pequeña salita con varias camillas rodeadas por cortinas azules. Ahí había un hombre mayor, con una bata de médico al lado de una enfermera joven con aspecto asustadizo. Una mujer y un hombre estaban frente al doctor. Bella no entendía que pasaba, hasta que vio detenidamente a la pareja.

La mujer tenía el rostro marcado, a leguas, por golpes. Tenía un morado en el ojo, el pómulo y el labio hinchado y roto. También tenía el brazo inmovilizado y estaba despeinada. Ella era morena, de largo cabello oscuro y ensortijado. Lo que más la asustó a Bella, fue la expresión de la mujer: pánico. Toda ella temblaba, y parecía a punto de llorar.

Al lado de la mujer, estaba un hombre calvo, de estatura media y corpulento. Él vestía de un modo sencillo y descuidado. Este hombre tenía sujeta a la mujer por el codo, con ademán posesivo y agresivo.

-Quédate aquí- le ordenó Edward, que fue hasta donde se hallaba la extraña pareja.

-Señor Thomas, soy el doctor Edward Cullen, atendí a su esposa hoy. Ella no se puede ir del hospital hasta que venga alguien de servicios sociales- Edward miraba al hombre de forma amenazante mientras que su voz era suave, y aún así temible, llena de advertencia.

-Es mi mujer, y me la llevo cuando quiera- escupió el sujeto con voz rasposa, mirando a Edward con rabia. Como para demostrar lo que decía, haló a la mujer, que profirió un gemido a la vez que intentaba quedarse en donde estaba. Ella trataba de zafarse de él.

Entonces Bella lo entendió: ese hombre desagradable era el que había hecho que la paciente terminara en el hospital.

-No, no puede hacer eso. Su esposa no está en condiciones de retirarse del hospital, y como le dije antes, tiene que responder un interrogatorio que le va a hacer el Servicio Social- respondió Edward. Él le sacaba al menos una cabeza a Thomas, y era francamente como para temerle cuando hablaba así suave.

-Ya he llamado a seguridad, y es mejor que suelte a su mujer- intervino el otro doctor, que se había puesto al lado de Edward. Ambos le bloqueaban el paso a la pareja.

-Henry… Por favor…-gimió la pobre mujer, temblando y mirando a su marido con terror puro.

-¡Tú cállate!- le gritó él, furioso. Parecía una bestia respirando fuerte y apretando los dientes. Sus ojos pequeños estaban inyectados en sangre, y sudaba.

Edward dio un paso adelante con los puños apretados.

-Si no la suelta ahora mismo, haré que lo haga por la fuerza- siseó el joven de pelo cobrizo. Bella nunca lo había visto así, y entonces tuvo miedo por él. El hombre loco se veía muy violento, y parecía a punto de atacar a quien fuera.

-Henry… Basta…-la voz quebrada de la mujer se oyó de nuevo.

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- bramó el hombre.

Y entonces, sin que ninguno pudiera evitarlo, el descargó un sonoro golpe sobre el rostro de su esposa, mandándola de inmediato al suelo, inconsciente.

Todo fue muy rápido: la enfermera gritó, Edward se lanzó encima del agresor, derribándolo al suelo, y el otro doctor fue hacia donde estaba la mujer golpeada. Bella se quedó paralizada mientras veía cómo Edward golpeaba al hombre bestia en toda la nariz, y luego el hombre le devolvía un golpe en la mandíbula y otro en el ojo. Dos golpes más en la cara del malo, y éste quedó fuera de combate. Y entraron dos hombres con uniformes oscuros, que debían ser los de seguridad.

Y todo eso pasó en menos de dos minutos.

Edward se incorporó, respirando fuerte, agitado y salvaje. Y Bella estaba lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para pensar que nunca lo había visto tan caliente como en ese momento, sin control ni fachada.

Por la puerta se asomaron varias personas, algunos trabajadores del hospital y unos curiosos.

Los de seguridad sacaron a Henry esposado y arrastrando, y su mujer, todavía inconsciente, fue llevada a una camilla cercana por el otro doctor. La enfermera temblaba, y Bella también. La violencia la hacía sentir vulnerable y nerviosa. Ella era de las que se tapaba los ojos cuando el león atrapaba al cervatillo, así que una escena como la que acababa de presenciar la dejaban siempre pasmada.

Un par de doctores entró, indagando. La enfermera se acercó a Edward para examinarle los golpes, que ahora se veían un poco mal, pero él se negó a recibir atención, alegando que estaba bien. Aún se veía molesto con su ceño fruncido, y el cabello más alborotado. La enfermera le insistió, pero él declinó nuevamente. Bella frunció el ceño también: la forma en que esa enfermera lo miraba no le gustaba, pero no la podía culpar.

La castaña esperó pacientemente mientras todo se calmaba, y Edward firmaba unos papeles y le hacía unos chequeos a la pobre mujer aún inconsciente.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Edward regresó hasta donde estaba ella. Se veía más calmado, pero aún su semblante era grave, oscuro.

-Vamos- chasqueó sin mirarla.

Ella simplemente lo siguió hasta el Volvo, donde se metieron en silencio. Cuando él empezó a retroceder, Bella habló.

-Espera.

Él detuvo el coche y la miró extrañado.

-Necesitas curarte eso- le indicó ella, mirando las heridas. Una pequeña hendidura roja marcaba su piel debajo del ojo, y la comisura de la boca le sangraba.

-No es nada…

Ella lo ignoró y abrió la guantera, buscando el bolsito de la cruz roja. Todos debían tener un botiquín en el carro, y el de él estaba bajo el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el joven, mirando cada movimiento que ella realizaba.

-Voy a curarte eso. Sé que eres médico- dijo alzando la voz, porque él ya había abierto la boca para seguramente protestar- Sé que eres médico, pero como buen médico, seguro eres pésimo paciente. Y seguro, también, vas a llegar a tu casa, y vas a ignorar esos golpes horribles que tienes- mientras decía esto, sus ojos no se habían quitado de los de él. Edward no dijo nada, pero apagó el carro.

-Buen chico- aprobó ella, dándose cuenta que de pronto, ya no estaba más molesta con él. Simplemente no podía estarlo. Sería por la forma valiente con que enfrentó la situación dentro del hospital, o por cómo le había pateado el culo al animal ese que maltrataba a su esposa. Porque se dio cuenta que no era de esos que se quedaban a ver cómo las cosas malas le pasaban a otros. Ese instinto protector lo había visto antes, y le encantaba eso de él. Era admirable la dedicación y pasión con que defendía a los demás. Sintió algo cálido extendiéndose por su pecho, llenándolo.

Abrió el pequeño bolsito cuadrado, y empezó a hurgar en él. Sin verlo, podía sentir la intensa mirada de Edward en ella, y entonces ya el ambiente dentro del carro se había caldeado. Sacó el agua oxigenada, unas gasas estériles, una pomada y unas banditas para unir heridas, y lo colocó en sus piernas.

Se volvió hacia él, intentando controlar el nerviosismo que le producía su cercanía. No lo miró a los ojos cuando suavemente lo tomó del mentón para girarle un poco el rostro. El tacto de su piel hizo que los dedos le picaran. Tomó aire y lo retuvo en los pulmones por un momento. Luego, tomó la gasa y la llenó de agua oxigenada.

-Nunca dejo que nadie me cure- susurró él, aún dudoso. Estaban muy cerca, y eso parecía afectarle sólo a ella. Injusto.

-¿Por? ¿Te da miedo el dolor? Nena- bromeó en un intento de aligerar el ambiente. Empezó a pasar la gasa por la herida del pómulo con sumo cuidado. El golpe le había inflamado un poco el ojo, pero era como si a él le luciera.

Bella trabajó en silencio, sin mirar a Edward, que no dejaba de taladrarla con sus ojos en silencio. Luego de limpiar la herida, le puso pomada, y cerró la del pómulo con las cintitas de cicatrización. Aún tenía una mano en el rostro de él cuando por fin se atrevió a enfrentar su mirada. El aire huyó de sus pulmones y el latido del corazón le llegaba a los oídos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos. Entonces la mano de él, siempre cálida, cubrió la de ella. Bella casi se infarta con ese contacto.

-No me gusta que estés molesta conmigo- susurró en su voz grave tan sensual. En sus ojos había una petición y una tregua- Me porté como un imbécil, y lo siento.

Ella se quedó con el aliento atascado, sin decir nada. Él se estaba disculpando otra vez; de verdad lo sentía. La chica tomó aire, y abrió la boca.

-Ya yo lo olvidé- mintió terriblemente. Y lo siguiente que dijo, le costó, pero supo que era una buena forma de intentar cubrir el desastre de la boda- Y es mejor hacer como que nunca sucedió.

Edward la miró profundamente por unos largos segundos. Sus ojos verdes taladraban en los marrones de ella, como si intentaran leerle la mente. Finalmente, asintió una sola vez y quitó su mano de la de ella.

-Es lo mejor, tienes razón- estuvo de acuerdo. Hubo una pausa y luego esgrimió una sonrisita ladeada y juguetona- Te pones insoportable cuando estás molesta.

Bella sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente. Él la imitó, y sus ojos viajaron hasta los labios de ella fugazmente antes de que su rostro se pusiera serio de nuevo. Se alejó lentamente, tomando de nuevo su posición de piloto mirando hacia el frente. La atmósfera se enfrió, y Bella exhaló aire, intentando concentrarse de nuevo.

-Tienes que enseñarme cómo golpear, eso fue genial- musitó ella, sonriéndole un poquito.

-Mejor te regalo un spray de pimienta, no vaya a ser que te fractures la mano o algo.

-Ja, ja.

El sonrió burlonamente mientras sacaba el carro del estacionamiento y tomaban de nuevo una de las avenidas. El viaje fue silencioso y cuando llegaron al edificio de ella, Bella no aguantaba la tensión de su cuerpo. Le era insoportable estar tan cerca de alguien que le gustaba y tener que disimularlo. Quería saltarle encima y besarlo, tomar entre sus dedos ese sedoso cabello bronce y apretarlo. Quería hacerlo suspirar de placer, y verlo aguantar la respiración y cerrar los ojos, como le pasó a ella en el armario.

-¿Te sientes bien? Estás respirando muy fuerte- le avisó él, examinándole la casa.

Bella casi se ahoga.

-No me pasa nada- balbuceó. Puso la mano en la manija de la puerta, y lo miró a él por unos segundos antes de inclinarse y rozarle la mejilla con los labios en un pequeño beso. Simplemente lo hizo, sin pensar.

El rostro de Edward pareció sorprendido y confundido por unos instantes. Luego sus ojos se suavizaron y esbozó una sonrisa suave y hermosa.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?- le preguntó en un tono bajo, casi como un susurro.

El corazón de ella latía tan fuerte que le pegaba en los oídos, y probablemente estuviera tan roja que pasaba a morado, pero intentó parecer normal. Todo lo normal que alguien como ella pudiera ser.

-No lo sé, por ser tan valiente, supongo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Le sonrió también, sin pensarlo. Luego recordó algo.

-¡Tu libro! Ya lo terminé. Si me esperas un minuto, subo y te lo traigo.

-¿Te gustó?

-Es un libro muy bueno, claro que me gustó- respondió la muchacha.

-Entonces quédatelo- le dijo él, como si nada.

-¿Qué?- le dio una risita nerviosa- No, cómo se te ocurre. No me lo prestaste para esto.

-Bella, desde que lo tomaste de la biblioteca dejó de pertenecerme. Nunca había visto a nadie que tratara tan bien a un libro. Tendrías que verte- agregó sin dejar de mirarla. La intensidad deliciosa de su mirada la ponía toda caliente y ansiosa. Necesitaba salir de ahí rápido.

Ella se quedó callada, perdida en esos ojos. Sentía algo cálido dentro… Algo cálido que no era toda ella, su cuerpo. Era algo más. Un sentimiento extraño y diferente. Los ojos le empezaron a picar y pestañeó con rapidez. Ella no recibía nunca regalos tan bonitos de desconocidos guapos, y era extraño, pero también era bonito.

-Gracias- murmuró, y la voz le salió fina, más parecida a la de un pollito que a su propia voz.

-No es nada- y sonrió más, enseñándole los dientes. Y era una sonrisa hermosa, sincera, no la sonrisa de Chico Playboy.

Cuando ella por fin salió del carro, temblorosa y deslumbrada, las rodillas le temblaban. Cerró los ojos por un segundo. _Estás mal, Bella Swan_, pensó.

Y no podía seguir así. O abandonaba la pendiente, o la remontaba, pero no podía seguir en la mitad, esperando una avalancha.

*:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*:.:*:.

Hola! Bueno, perdón por el retraso. No me odien. Mi PC está muy enfermita de sus capacidades y yo estoy llena de evaluaciones. Las cosas se me juntan y de pronto no tengo chance de escribir. Pero he aquí otro capítulo. Sí, sí, no es tan emocionante, pero bueno, tenía que pasar. Poco a poco, chicas. El próximo recompensará la mediocridad de este, prometido.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por los reviews! Aawww, me provoca abrazarlas a todas y darles muchos millones para que vayan por ahí a comprar la felicidad. Son un amorsote. De verdad gracias por darme su opinión y tomarse el tiempo para escribirme aunque sea un "me gustó". Eso es valioso para mí.

Y gracias también por seguirme y favoritear mis historias.

A las que leen Hermosas Ovejas Negras, no me manden a matar, por fa. La historia no va a ser abandonada. Sólo es una historia complicada, y me pide más. Y bueno, pronto saldrá un capítulo nuevo.

Gracias por leer, chicas. Son unas excelentes lectoras. Las quiero :')

El proximo capitulo estará en un mes. Nos leemos! Muaaaa.


	6. Capítulo V: Baila Morena

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Viivii Alice, quien ha estado ahí en cada capítulo desde que comencé, y además, me dio la idea para uno de los sucesos del capítulo. Espero te guste! Un besote.**

**Yyyy, va a haber una parte donde van a necesitar escuchar la canción "Black Dog", de Led Zapellin. Así que búsquenla y téngala ahí. Ustedes sabrán cundo ponerla ;)  
**

**Capítulo V: Baila Morena**

Habían pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que había empezado a trabajar cuidando a la dulce Ágatha, y su vida desde entonces había dado un giro considerable.

Ahora tenía unas maravillosas pantys nuevas de Victoria´s Secret (estaban en 50% de descuento, no se pudo resistir), un rimel que hacía milagros y no debía mes de renta. Era maravilloso tener algo de dinero extra además de un fondo de ahorros para el post grado.

También tenía un trabajo al que le gustaba ir; Ágatha era una persona maravillosa y la había acogido como a una amiga más que a una nieta. Y Esme y su esposo eran amables con ella y les había cogido un sincero cariño. Y Edward… Bueno, él era… ÉL.

Era totalmente absurda e injusta la forma en que la afectaba, sin hacer nada. Él simplemente llegaba con su cabello de recién sexo y sus ojos verdes, a ponerle las piernas de gelatina y a acelerarle el corazón con sólo hablarle. ¿Cuánto podría resistir ella, una vulgar mortal ante los encantos de ese Dios romano? ¿Terminaría echándose a sus brazos, víctima de sus encantos, rogando por un lugar en su corazón? ¿Terminaría enamorada sola? ¿Terminaría al fin de leer El Gran Gatsby?

Bella rió sola, negando con la cabeza sus ocurrencias. Miró a su alrededor, un poquito feliz. Central Park refulgía de verde y parecía un bosque vibrante, lleno de sonidos de personas haciendo parte de sus vidas ahí.

Alice llegó trotando, agitada. Se sentó a su lado, intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Siento haber tardado- dijo con un hilo de voz. Echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos- Demonios, ya estoy vieja.

Bella rió.

-Eres tonta. Vamos, tengo muchísima hambre- y se levantó, estirándose. Hacía un par de horas había almorzado, pero tenía hambre de merienda.

Cuando llegaron a Gimme! Coffee, en el Nolita, la cola para pedir era enorme. Cuando llegaron, un chico muy mono les atendió, y claro, Alice no resistió y se puso a coquetear con él. Se retiraron de la barra, su amiga con el número del chico anotado en una servilleta. Se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta, donde podían ver a todos en el local. Era agradable; el sonido, el aroma a café y a panecillos, la gente presurosa y la que no tanto.

Bella comenzó a mordisquear su panecillo de azúcar con banana casi con reverencia y a sorber de a poco el smoothie de fresa. Era el puto cielo.

-Bella, la próxima invito yo- le aseguró su amiga con la boca llena.

-Tranquila, bebé, mientras mamá tenga dinero, invita- respondió la morena con tono de mafioso.

-Amén entonces.

Comieron entre una conversación súper interesante de Alice acerca de los chismes de su clase. Quién había roto con quién, cual otra había chocado el carro, el que se había emborrachado en una fiesta hasta la inconsciencia. No es que Bella estuviera verdaderamente interesada en la vida de los compañeros de clases de su amiga, pero la forma novelesca en que ésta contaba todo era demasiado divertida como para negarse a escucharla. Bella ya conocía a toda la clase de Alice a fuerza de sus cuentos.

Las dos reían como locas cuando Alice suspiró, con la mano en el estómago, sin dejar de sonreír.

-No quiero que te pongas loca, ni que voltees, pero Edward acaba de entrar al local. Y no está solo- le dijo sonriendo como si nada, para disimular.

Pero Bella no se contuvo y volteó.

En efecto, ahí estaban Edward y su acompañante. Ambos con monos de hospital. Sus ojos viajaron con rapidez hasta la mujer que lo acompañaba. Era rubia, joven y guapísima aún sin maquillaje y una coleta simple. Ambos hablaban cómodamente. A su mente, la conversación que escuchó en el baño de la boda hizo eco en su mente. ¿Es ella Tanya? ¿Sería posible?

Su estómago se estrujó y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Volteó hacia Alice, que la miraba, y trató de poner una cara neutra. No se iba a alterar.

-Parece una simple compañera de trabajo- susurró Alice, mirando a la pareja.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió la morena en un tono casi inaudible. Carraspeó- Bueno ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Qué! ¿Irnos? Pero ¿No te da curiosidad saber qué son esos dos? – preguntó Alice incrédula, mirando a su amiga con sus grandes ojos azules.

-Claro, pero no quiero que me vea. No lo voy a espiar, no estoy tan loca. Vamos, Alice, por favor.

-De eso nada- Alice miró hacia la barra y con unas señas coquetas ya tenía al encargado mono en la mesa, esperando su próximo pedido- Tráeme un batido de galleta de chocolate, por favor- de no haber estado tan nerviosa, el batido de pestañas que hizo su amiga habría logrado hacerla reírse.

Bella la fulminó con la mirada, apretando los dientes y cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedo creerlo, Alice- chasqueó, molesta.

-Silencio, voy a leerles los labios- dijo la más pequeña, achicando los ojos concentrada.

-Tú ni sabes hacer eso.

-Que amargada te pones, rayito de sol ¿Estás celosa?- inquirió la de pelo negro con malicia brillando en su mirada.

-Claro que no, sería demasiado ridícula- era demasiado ridícula: estaba muy celosa _¿Él salía a tomar café con todas sus compañeras de trabajo? ¿Todas eran así de guapas?..._

Su amiga tosió, y curiosamente eso sonó como a un "mentirosa". Al tiempo que Edward y la rubia se sentaban, a Alice le trajeron su pedido. Bella se escondió tras un libro, con el cabello largo cubriéndole un hombro.

-Hasta ahora no hay contacto- dijo Alice un par de minutos después, mirando sin reservas a la pareja.

-No me interesa.

La chica de pelo negro le dio una mirada que decía "por favor, sé seria".

Pasaron otros diez minutos sentadas ahí, mientras Bella pretendía leer cuando por dentro moría por ver lo que hacían Edward y la rubia. Era agonizante casi. Alice, mientras tanto, le relataba cada movimiento del objeto de observación como lo hubiese hecho un espía de la CIA. Hubiese sido hilarante si no fuera Edward la persona que espiaban.

-Bueno, voy al baño, es suficiente para mí- dijo levantándose y poniendo unos billetes en la mesa- cuando te quieras ir, me avisas- y caminó sin mirar a los lados hasta el baño. Lo bueno fue que no pasó al lado de la mesa de Edward y por tanto, él ni su rubia la vieron.

Una vez dentro del baño, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara. Al mirarse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de lo penosa que había sido. _Sí, Bella, es muy maduro eso de esconderte en los baños y los armarios cada vez que te sientes ansiosa o incómoda por Él. Te estás superando, chica, _pensó malhumorada. Cuando se calmó, decidió salir. Rayos, tenía que dejar de ser tan cobarde.

_Si él me mira, le sonreiré y lo saludaré como si nada. Sino, no pasa nada y me voy._

Se miró al espejo, se peinó el cabello con los dedos y se puso un poco de color en los labios. Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta…

Y casi se muere de un infarto. Edward estaba ahí, a un lado de la puerta de los baños. Estaba hermosamente despeinado, con las manos en los bolsillos y ojeras bajo los ojos. La miró calidamente, y todo su cuerpo empezó a aumentar de temperatura.

-¿No estás demasiado grande como para esconderte?- le preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, lo que lo hacía ver muy mono.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me escondía?- preguntó ella a su vez, mirándolo tranquila. O al menos eso se esforzaba por aparentar. _Maldición ¿por qué la ponía tan nerviosa?_

-Oh, bueno, no sé… ¿Tal vez porque te estuviste tapando con un libro todo el tiempo?

-Mentira- _idiota, idiota, idiota ¿qué rayos te pasa, Bella?_

Edward rió brevemente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Luego se encogió de hombros.

-Como digas- concedió él, sonriéndole de lado. No dijo más nada por un segundo, pero no dejó de mirarla de ese modo que hacía que las piernas le temblaran- ¿Quieres sentarte un rato conmigo?

-No, gracias, no quiero arruinar tu cita- espetó, y se maldijo mil veces porque había sonado molesta. Y peor que eso, celosa.

Él entrecerró los ojos, midiendo las palabras de ella.

-No es ninguna cita- negó lentamente. Algo en todo aquello le divertía, lo podía ver en sus ojos verdes.

-Que mal, hacen bonita pareja- chasqueó con la lengua, aliviada de pronto.

Edward hizo de nuevo eso de inclinar la cabeza a un lado, a tiempo que su miraba cambiaba como la de un felino que tiene acorralado al pobre ratón. Un ratón que va a matar pero no a comer. Uno con el que va a jugar hasta que ya el pobre esté muerto. Así mismo se sentía ella con él.

-Estás… celosa- murmuró él. Y no lo preguntó, lo dijo con certeza.

-Claro que no- negó demasiado rápido, y supo que fue un error cuando en la boca de él se formó una sonrisita de gato Chesire. Entonces ella abrió la boca, y habló sin pensar, simplemente quería cambiar de tema- ¿Ella es Tanya?

El efecto de la pregunta fue inmediato. Del semblante del joven desapareció la sonrisa, y su rostro adquirió un cariz serio, tenso. Bella se maldijo una vez más, y el estómago se le apretó en un puño. _Buena esa, campeona._

-¿Qué sabes de eso?- él hizo un esfuerzo por sonar normal, pero su tono frío y suave era mil veces peor que el tono amenazante y peligroso que había usado con el golpeador del hospital.

La morena tragó grueso y se mordió el labio, no pudo aguantar su mirada y la bajó hasta el suelo.

-Disculpa, no quería ser entrometida- murmuró, totalmente abochornada. Lo miró de nuevo- No sé nada, sólo escuché que habían estado comprometidos, y ya.

Edward no se movió, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco.

-Es todo lo que hay que saber- musitó en un tono suave y extraño.

Pero Bella no se pudo resistir, así que probó estirando la cuerda un poco más.

-¿Por qué no se casaron?- preguntó tímidamente. Su corazón estaba en un puño, de verdad quería saber qué había pasado. Más ahora, que había visto la reacción de él.

-Es un tema muy personal- fue lo que dijo, y ella realmente se sintió apenada. Más que apenada, un poco dolida. ¿Tanto le había afectado? Tal vez aún estaba enamorado de ella, y por eso el tema era delicado para él. Siendo así, muchas cosas tenían sentido. Y siendo así, muchas cosas ya no tenían sentido. Entonces, saber eso, no la hizo sentir bien. En absoluto.

Nunca antes le había gustado alguien que estuviese enamorado de otra persona, y lo agradeció, porque el sentimiento era horrible. Se sentía como un hueco enorme en el pecho, y ganas de llorar, y al mismo tiempo, ganas de dormir por días. Quería salir corriendo y no verlo nunca más. Sentir que esa persona que te gustaba estaba enamorado de alguien más, era perder las esperanzas, tener la certeza de que no importaba lo que ella hiciera, él no la iba a corresponder. Saber que él deseaba y amaba a otra, era desesperación, rabia y tristeza, todo a la vez, todo por dentro. Y luego, darse cuenta que ella nunca podría contra eso. Porque era como intentar derribar una pared de cemento a puño limpio.

Mirándolo a la cara, se imaginó lo hermoso que sería ver en sus ojos ese amor, esa absoluta adoración propia de cuando se mira al ser amado. Algo que ella nunca vería.

Bella tomó aire lentamente y pestañeó varias veces.

-Alice me está esperando, tengo que irme- su voz salió ronca y lejana. Si no salía de ahí, probablemente lloraría en frente de él. Y primero prefería estar muerta antes de perder la dignidad de ese modo- Adiós- y se fue de ahí. Pasó por la mesa donde Alice la miraba inquisitoriamente, la tomó de la mano, y la arrastró hasta la salida. Una vez en la calle, respiró con la boca abierta varias veces.

-No me preguntes ahora, Al, no quiero hablar por un momento ¿si? – le pidió sin dejar de caminar, mirando al frente.

-Está bien- contestó su amiga, que siempre entendía cuando no quería hablar porque sabía que al final ella le contaría todo cuando estuviese lista. Pero apretó su mano con fuerza por unos segundos; era su forma de decirle que ahí estaría.

*:..:*:.:*:.:*:.:**:..:*

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba. Y se refería a que la posibilidad de que Edward estuviese aún enamorado de su ex le hiciera sentir tan mal. Una cosa es que supiera que él no estaba solo (es imposible que un hombre así no tenga al menos alguna follamiga), y otra cosa era saber que él estaba aún enamorado de su ex. Cuando el hombre está enamorado, está ciego. Y siendo así, no hay poder humano que pueda contra eso, el amor.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, ella puso café en la cafetera y buscó un libro que había estado leyendo para preparar un ensayo.

Alice no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y eso empezaba a molestarla profundamente.

-Alice, ya deja de mirarme así, por favor.

-¿Cómo te miro?

-Como miras a los perros de la calle, así.

-No es cierto.

Bella suspiró, mientras miraba como el café caía dentro del recipiente de vidrio, y no dijo más nada. Mientras bebía el café, se puso a pensar de nuevo en lo que ocurrió en el armario de la boda de Rosalie. Estos recuerdos no le daban tregua, y se descubría deseando fervientemente volver y tiempo y repetirlo.

Necesitaba hacer algo. Algo preferiblemente como secuestrar a Edward y obligarlo a amarla, o algo así. Pero no, no se atrevería ni a robarle un beso. No otra vez, para que luego el maldijera y le dijera que aquello estaba mal. Le tenía demasiado miedo al rechazo, y como buena cobarde, no haría más nada. Como todo en su vida: no arriesgarse, e irse por lo seguro.

Entonces, se dio cuenta, por primera vez, como en una epifanía, lo mediocre que era.

Toda su vida había hecho lo correcto. Siempre yéndose por el camino seguro, no fácil, sino esforzándose, pero siempre sabiendo el resultado final. No saber que pasaría era algo impensable para ella, y precisamente le pasaba eso con Edward: nunca sabía que vendría luego. La única vez que se había arriesgado verdaderamente fue con él (en la bendita boda), y aún no estaba segura si había valido la pena. Por una parte, había sido simplemente maravilloso y excitante. Por otra parte, luego se había sentido terrible y rechazada. Y el rechazo era un punto flaco en ella.

Se sintió estúpida e inútil. Su madre siempre le decía que se arriesgara, que jugara en grande. Y ella simplemente no le veía caso porque si hacías lo correcto, en el momento correcto, planeando todo bien, obtenías buenos resultados; los esperados…. Eso estaba bien, y eso también la hacía alguien enormemente aburrida. Se sintió molesta, decepcionada y tonta: ¿Cómo es posible que antes no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo monótono y aburrido que resultaba su vida? ¿Cómo es posible, que siendo inteligente, no se hubiese dado cuenta que había vivido como precisamente no le gustaba? Ella odiaba a la gente predecible y cuadriculada, o "palo en el culo". Y ella se estaba pareciendo a eso cada vez. Y sólo lo supo cuando se topó con él, con Edward. Él le hacía desear ser más atrevida, más valiente.

Era una cobarde, y eso no podía seguir así.

Tenía que hacer algo. No sólo tenía, lo iba a hacer. No sabía qué, pero ya era suficiente conduerma por el resto de su vida, no más.

-Oye, Bella ¿qué te parece si nos inscribimos en clases escalada?- preguntó Alice, asomando su cabeza por la cocina.

-No, es peligroso…- ahí iba de nuevo, pensó interrumpiendo su aburrido discurso. Era una remilgada. Que horror- ¿Sabes qué? Sí quiero aprender a escalar, nos vamos a inscribir en esas clases-

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó su amiga incrédula- ¿No es muy arriesgado para ti? Eres muy floja.

Muy cierto, hasta ese momento.

-Era floja- contestó, haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra -Tengo que hacer ciertos cambios en mi vida.

Los ojos azules de la más bajita se abrieron y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa maníaca. Cuando Alice tenía esa expresión le recordaba no gratamente al tipo de _American Psycho. _

-¿Vamos a ir de compras? ¿Me vas a dejar hacerte un cambio de look?

-No me pienso tocar el cabello, ya sabes lo que pienso de mi color… Pero podría cortarme un poco las puntas- reflexionó. También recordó una ropa interior muy mona que vio en un pequeño centro comercial- Podríamos salir mañana, necesito algunas cosas.

-¡Vamos de compras!- chilló su amiga, animada en exceso. Estar con Alice era a veces como estar con un niño que ha ingerido mucha azúcar- Desde que nos conocimos, nunca hemos ido de compras… Esto es como consolidar nuestra amistad ¿sabes?

Bella sonrió rodando los ojos. A veces Alice era una melodramática sin remedio.

*:..:*:..:*:..:*

Dos días después, le tocaba trabajar en el local. De nuevo, los zapatos volvían a molestarle, y presumía que tendría que pedir por alguna parte adhesivo o no podría seguir trabajando. Y tenía hambre; no había comido nada excepto dos cafés y un sándwich de jalea, estaba famélica. Por suerte previendo eso, había comprado algunos comestibles en una tienda cercana. Tendría que escabullirse unos minutos para morder algo dulce. Unos minutos después de la medianoche, vio su oportunidad, y por fin pudo salir al callejón trasero del local a comer algo. El camerino estaba lleno de humo de cigarrillo y eso le revolvía el estómago. Así que salió con dos barras de chocolate y caramelo, ya destapando una para rendirle cuentas.

El callejón ciego estaba solo a excepción de un gato gris de ojos amarillos al que a veces le llevaba algo de comida. Al verla, el gato maulló y se acercó hasta ella.

-Lo siento, Truman, hoy no te he traído nada- le dijo al gato, quien siguió mirándola fijamente, moviendo su cola. Pensó si a los gatos les gustaba el chocolate, tal vez no, pero para probar, le extendió un pedacito de chocolate al animal. Truman lo olisqueó y casi con cara de asco, lo mordió, masticándolo con dificultad- Oye, yo también estoy hambrienta y no me quejo.

Cuando estaba abriendo el segundo paquete –A Truman le había gustado, y ahora observaba la golosina sentado, con su cola moviéndose como un péndulo- alguien salió por la puerta, arruinando sus diez minutos de privacidad. El desconocido no reparó ella, que estaba en las sombras sentada sobre una caja de madera, y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo.

_Genial. Salgo para no oler el cigarrillo y poder comer tranquila, y se pone un fumador a mi lado. _

-Oye, amigo, disculpa, pero yo estaba aquí primero y salí expresamente porque adentro no puedo comer por el humo de cigarrillo. ¿Podrías esperar al menos mientras termino de comer?- quizás sonó medio molesta y altanera, pero estaba hambrienta y seguro llegando a esos días, porque últimamente se irritaba muy fácil.

La persona se volteó hacia ella, y cuando le pegó la luz del único farol en aquel sombrío lugar, pudo ver que era un hombre rubio y joven. No debía pasar de los 25, era alto y llevaba el cabello algo largo. Vestía una camisa manga larga negra y pantalones de vestir, sin embargo, había algo en su look que decía algo de rebeldía. Tal vez era la falta de corbata, la camisa por fuera, el cabello revuelto o las mangas arriba de los codos. El hombre la miró sorprendido, y ella se fijó en sus ojos eran oscuros.

-Lo siento, salí porque pensé que estaba solo. No quería interrumpir tu… comida- dijo luego con un deje de ironía, mirando su barra de chocolate. Sin embargo, dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo aplastó con el zapato. Y le sonrió un poco, como diciendo "listo". El chico era guapo, a pesar de su aspecto descuidado, por llamarlo de alguna forma. El local tenía estrictas reglas acerca del vestir de los clientes, así que él debía de tener algo de influencia en el lugar.

Bella lo observó con recelo, esperando a que se fuera, pero el joven simplemente se recostó de la pared sin dejar de mirarla.

-Trabajas aquí- afirmó, mirando el atuendo de ella- ¿También bailas?

-No, sólo soy mesonera- respondió ella con los labios apretados. No le salía eso de interactuar con extraños. Y no se sentía muy cómoda estando sola con ése desconocido en ese callejón tan solitario. Se puso de pie, queriendo estar adentro de nuevo- Bueno, me voy.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó el chico, acercándose un paso a ella, mirándola con curiosidad -¿Perdiste el apetito? ¿O es que te asusté mucho?- en el fondo de sus ojos oscuros, había burla y diversión.

Bella le frunció el ceño.

-No te conozco- dijo ella como toda explicación.

Él se acercó un poco más con cautela, sin invadir su espacio y le extendió una mano mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa pequeña de chico malo.

-Me llamo James.

Ella miró la mano de él un momento antes de finalmente estrechársela con timidez.

-Me llamo Bella.

-Un nombre muy adecuado- aprobó él, asintiendo. La miró de arriba abajo con descaro, pero ella no lo sintió lascivo- ¿Estás segura que no eres una bailarina? Creo haber visto antes a una guapa morena en la tarima.

-Sí, definitivamente no soy yo- negó ella, deshaciendo el apretón de manos.

-Tienes razón; tienes pinta de ser pésima bailarina. Y aparte, ser una persona muy nerviosa, de esas que vomitan cuando se ven enfrente de un público.

-No es cierto- refutó ella inmediatamente. ¿Quién era él y cómo sabía todas aquellas cosas? ¿De verdad su torpeza e inseguridad se traslucían tan rápido? No, ella ya no era así, ella era la nueva Bella, alguien arriesgado y sin miedo- No soy nerviosa y bailo bien- tal vez la vaciló un poco al decir eso, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en él. Odiaba cuando se ponía así de terca al sentir que la retaban, pero más odiaba cuando la gente sacaba conclusiones precipitadas acerca de ella.

-No te creo, casi te orinas encima cuando me acerqué a ti- él parecía muy pagado. Y aquello le recordó terriblemente a Edward, siempre tan confiado, siempre haciéndola sentir nerviosa y pequeña.

-No sabía si eras peligroso. Bien podrías ser un violador- balbuceó estúpidamente. Luego se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

El rubio echó su cabeza para atrás y se carcajeó por unos segundos.

-No te halagues tanto, por favor- la miró divertido, como si ella fuese algún cachorrito haciendo cosas tontas y graciosas.

-No me puedes culpar por pensar eso sabiendo la forma en que luces- puyó ella, sintiendo enrojecer por lo que él había dicho.

-Uy, que malvada- ironizó él con dulzura- Demasiado inocente y tierna para este lugar, a mi parecer. Tienes razón, no podrías ser bailarina aquí, no luces como ellas.

_¿Perdón? ¿Qué sabía él de ella?_ Aquello la enfureció y la picó en lo más profundo de su ser. Su ego estaba como golpeado. Ella podía ser lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera ¿Quería él ver a la tierna e inocente Bella en la tarima? La vería. Se sentía ardida, viva, imprudente y atrevida. Le sonrió malignamente –o al menos así lo creyó-.

-¿Sabes qué? Si quiero, me monto en la tarima y soy la mejor bailarina de la noche- presumió, inflando el pecho. Su terquedad e imposibilidad para oler retos y aceptarlos eran tan infantiles como ridículas, pero así era ella.

-Por favor, hazlo- dijo él, con los ojos brillantes de malicia y diversión. Y se hizo a un lado, indicándole la puerta de entrada en un gesto galante. Era obvio que él no la creía capaz.

-Bien- murmuró con la boca apretada. Y entró al local con el desconocido rubio caminando tras ella. No esperó y entró al camerino de las bailarinas. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero algo haría. No iba a permitir que ningún pendejo desconocido dijera como era ella sin conocerla.

_Estaba loca, muy loca. _Pero de pronto, necesitaba demostrarse que sí podía hacerlo, que no era nada de lo que había dicho ese rubio. Y tampoco era como Edward pensaba que era.

Como de costumbre, estaba lleno de humo de cigarro. Ese camerino era compartido por algunas mesoneras, pero se decía que era de las bailarinas porque ahí ellas se cambiaban. Buscó entre las chicas a Senna, una mujer simpática y alegre, era bailarina y a veces hablaba con ella. La encontró sentada al frente de un espejo con múltiples bombillos rodeándolo, como el de los camerinos de la gente famosa. La morena mujer se ponía lápiz en los ojos mientras sostenía un cigarrillo entre los labios.

-Senna, necesito un favor, y es importante. Te deberé una enorme- le dijo, poniéndose tras ella. La mujer la miró y le sonrió sin que el cigarrillo se le cayera. Luego lo tomó con una mano de manicura vinotinto, chupó humo y lo exhaló.

-Claro, nena, dime en qué puedo ayudarte.

Bella respiró hondo, decidiéndose finalmente en realizar aquella locura. O lo hacía, o no dejaría de ser gallina jamás. Podría haber sido algo más sencillo, como pedirle el número a algún guapo desconocido… Pero no, ella se tomaba las cosas muy a pecho, su madre siempre se lo decía. Miró a Senna a los ojos y habló.

-Quiero bailar esta noche en la tarima.

*:*:*:*

El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho y sentía unas náuseas imprudentes moverle el estómago.

-Estas lista- anunció Senna. Abre los ojos.

Alrededor de ella, habían tres bailarinas más, las cuales habían ayudado a vestirla y arreglarla. Las tres asintieron de manera satisfecha y aprobativa.

-Bella, eres toda una bomba sexy- dijo Chelsea, una chica rubia y muy joven que bailaba ahí desde que tenía dieciséis- Mírate.

Bella se volteó hacia el espejo y su mandíbula cayó.

Imposible, esa no era ella. Su cabello había dejado de estar recogido en su sempiterna cola de caballo y ahora le caía alborotado, sexy, por los hombros. Una especie de recogido permitía una larga pluma morada adornándole la cabeza. El maquillaje de sus ojos, negro, tenía algo de brillante, y unas pestañas postizas lo enmarcaban. Eran unos ojos sensuales, como de loba. Y el remate, su boca: era roja sangre. Vestía un corsé morado con encaje negro ajustado como el demonio, abajo una especie de bombacha de seda negra (que al menos le tapaban la mitad de las nalgas) y unas pantymedias de rejilla negras. El atuendo era completado por unos zapatos altísimos de tacón de aguja negros. Prefería caerse y romperse el cuello con esos, a caerse y quedar viva para hacer el ridículo.

Se miró una vez más, sorprendida. Se veía caliente.

-Gracias- murmuró, aún estupefacta.

-Vas a hacerlo genial- la animó Charlotte, una pelirroja de casi treinta, pero con un cuerpo despampanante. Ella vestía un corsé como el de Bella, pero verde esmeralda. Ella fue quien consiguió con el director de escena un espacio pequeño para presentar a Bella- Le vamos a pedir a Peter que ponga una canción sexy y corta. No pienses mucho, sólo imagínate que bailas sola en tu cuarto. O piensa que le bailas al chico que te gusta- agregó, guiñándole un ojo.

Bella tragó saliva. _Dios santo, voy a vomitar. Aún puedo arrepentirme._

Pero entonces recordó a Edward, y en menos medida, el reto de ese James. _No podía quedar de nuevo como la cobarde. Lo iba a hacer. Lo iba a hacer…_

_Mierda ¿a quién engañaba? No era capaz, era una cobarde, no lo haría._

Unos minutos después, Senna le apretó el hombro con la mano que no llevaba el cigarrillo.

-¿Estás lista?

-No.

-Excelente, porque es ahora o nunca. Toma, ponte esto; no eres bailarina y debemos proteger tu identidad- le entregó un antifaz de encaje negro, elegante siempre. Sólo le cubría los ojos, del resto, quien la conociera bien, sabría que era ella. Por suerte, aparte del personal y James, nadie más sabría que era ella.

No supo cómo llegó ahí, pero de pronto estaba tras un telón de terciopelo, con el corazón en la boca, nerviosa como nunca antes.

-Sólo déjate llevar por la música. Menea el trasero y sonríe coquetamente. Mira de vez en cuando a los hombres del público y sonríeles. Te vi el otro día bailando tras la barra, sé que puedes hacerlo.

La joven morena asintió, intentando respirar. Cerró los ojos un momento e intentó calmarse. Se imaginó en una sala pequeña oscura y elegante, iluminada con unas velas. Ella vestía como vestía ahora. Pero se esforzó más en recrear a un hombre sentado en un mueble. Él la miraba con ojos verdes brillantes, llenos de deseo. Deseo por ella. Quiso ser la mejor bailarina, sólo para él, para ese hombre que la observaba.

Empezó una música cadente, un rock, y la voz del cantante era sensual e incitante. Era la música ideal para ella soltarse. Respiró una vez más. Recordó entonces un video de Green Day y el modo en que las bailarinas se movían. No podía ser tan difícil…

-¡Sal, ya!- Senna le dio un empujoncito.

Entonces, al salir al frente, con las luces dificultándole la vista, dejó de pensar y empezó a moverse. Tan simple como que la música la guiaba. Cada movimiento de cadera era guiado por la guitarra, la batería y la voz ronca del cantante. Caminó a lo largo de la tarima con pasos felinos y cuidados, hasta quedar en el frente. Ahí se agachó con cuidado de no ser vulgar y sonrió al público.

Hubo muchos silbidos y aplausos. Aquello la envalentonó más, y se sintió bien. Se sintió jodidamente bien, sensual y deseada. _Ojala me vieras, Edward, a ver si me vas a rechazar otra vez, _pensó con malicia, mientras subía otra vez y movía los brazos y las caderas como si estuviera haciendo una coreografía.

Dio la espalda, y siguió bailando con los ojos cerrados. En su mente, el hombre de ojos verdes la miraba con ojos fijos y estremecedores, y se mojaba los labios con la lengua.

Volvió a voltear hacia los hombres que la miraban embelesados –sí, increíble, embelesados- y buscó con rapidez a James. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, él le sonrió y levantó su vaso hacia ella. En su expresión le decía claramente que había ganado ella.

La morena le lanzó un beso al aire de forma coqueta y siguió bailando. Alternaba movimientos de caderas con batidas de cabello, miraditas coquetas y largos pasos de loba. Tratando de hacerlo erótico, pero nunca ordinario. Y lo estaba logrando, vaya.

Los hombres silbaban y le aplaudían como locos.

No podía creer que esa fuera ella. No cabía en sí de la felicidad y el orgullo.

Cuando la canción iba terminando, empezó a caminar hacia el fondo del escenario y se volteó para despedirse con un ademán sensual, en ese momento fue entonces cuando lo vio: unos familiares ojos verdes brillantes, llenos de una mezcla de sentimientos que le paralizaron el corazón.

Era Edward. Y la había visto.

Sin perder la calma, se despidió entre ovaciones y entró a los entretelones.

-¡Bella, eso ha estado fantástico! ¡Eres toda una bailarina sexy!- chilló Senna, abrazándola.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, temblorosa, agitada, quitándose la máscara.

-¿Es que no viste a los hombres? ¡Estuviste divina!

Las demás bailarinas la veían también, algunas le sonrieron felicitándola y un par la observaron con una mueca de hipocresía. No le importó en lo más mínimo.

El corazón lo tenía en la boca y ahora sí vomitaría. Se sentó un momento a recuperar el aliento y a pensar.

Si se vestía con rapidez con su uniforme y se quitaba todo aquello que la adornaba, nadie la reconocería. Eso haría. Además dudaba que él la hubiera reconocido, estaba lejos, y el maquillaje la ayudaba. Lo más probable era que él no la reconociese. Ojala.

Pasaron unos minutos que ella sintió apenas unos segundos luego de vestirse con su uniforme usual, cuando una de las bailarinas se le acercó con una mirada incrédula.

-Bella… Me parece que te están pidiendo para uno de los privados- la bailarina no se lo creía. Y ella misma tampoco.

-¿Qué?- pero había oído bien. Alguien o algunos querían que ella bailara en un privado- No, no puedo, tú sabes que yo no soy bailarina.

-Sí, Bella, yo se lo dije, pero este hombre está ofreciendo una suma grosera de dinero- dijo la chica, Gretta, creía que se llamaba.

-No puedo- se negó.

-Oye, no quiero ser insistente, pero nunca antes habían ofrecido tanto por un privado. Nunca. Y él es un cliente especial.

Bella se imaginó a un viejo verde rico, con un puro en la boca. Se estremeció.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la morena, por curiosidad. Ni loca pensaba aceptar ese trabajito. Y ella sabía que era sólo bailar, pero ella no hacía eso.

-Se llama James, no me sé su apellido. Las demás chicas lo adoran, es joven y respetuoso.

¿Era el mismo James que había conocido hacía unas horas?

-¿Es el rubio con pinta de rockero atormentado?

-Sí ¿lo conoces?

-Creo que sí- musitó pensativa. Él no le había caído mal, sólo que no lo conocía, y bueno, hacerle un privado era impensable. Una cosa era jugar a ser bailarina frente a un público de hombres libidinosos, y otra muy distinta era hacerle un privado a un hombre al que hace unas horas ni conocía. Eso era… incómodo. Y no lo haría.

-Dile que vaya al privado- dijo. No aceptaría hacer el baile, y tampoco le cobraría. Sólo quería decirle que no lo haría. Probablemente el la retaría de nuevo o algo así, pero ya ella no aceptaría más retos.

Unos minutos después, entró a uno de los privados. Este era una pequeña sala con una tarima circular en el centro y un mueble rojo de terciopelo alrededor de la tarima. En el centro de la tarima había un palo de metal. Bella tragó saliva, nerviosa. Sentado, estaba James con una vaso lleno de Whisky probablemente. Cuando la vio, dejó el vaso en una mesita, se puso de pie y aplaudió varias veces, sonriéndole con esa sonrisa misteriosa.

-Yo sé que no apostamos nada, pero ganaste. Eso estuvo simplemente…-e hizo un gesto con las manos que denotaba algo muy bueno, pero que no había como expresarlo. Ella se sonrojó, azorada.

-Gracias, pero vine sólo para decirte que no te voy a hacer un baile privado- dijo rápidamente.

James se sentó otra vez, tranquilo y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-Lo sé.

Bella lo miró confundida.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, sé que no eres una bailarina aquí. No eres capaz de hacer eso, y ojo, no te estoy retando. No lo digo como si estuviera dudando de tus capacidades artísticas… Simplemente se ve que tú no eres esto- y señaló con un gesto la salita a semi penumbras.

Ella se sintió satisfecha.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó, aún confundida. Se sentía incómoda, pero no por él. Algo le decía, a pesar de no conocerlo, que él sería incapaz de hacerle algo.

-Sólo quería hablar contigo- respondió llanamente, como si la gente pagara todos los días grandes sumas de dinero sólo por hablar. Eso sólo pasaba en las novelas ¿no?

Bella no se sentó, sino que permaneció parada ahí, mirándolo con desconfianza.

-Déjame ver… Tú pagaste… ¿Cuánto? ¿Mil dólares?- no sabía cuanto se podía pagar por eso.

-Tres mil dólares- aclaró él llanamente, como si hablara de lo mismo que pagó por el periódico de la mañana.

Bella abrió los ojos, anonada. No era posible. Eso era lo que ella ganaba en tres meses con los dos trabajos juntos.

-Está bien, tres mil dólares- dijo la suma como si fuera una vulgaridad- ¿sólo por hablar conmigo? ¿Sólo eso y más nada?- insistió, sin quitarle la mirada rayada de encima.

-¿Es que tú quieres hacer… otra cosa?- preguntó él, alzando las cejas, en el fondo de sus ojos brillaba el doble sentido.

-¡No! Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces siéntate y hablemos. No pido nada más, Bella, sólo hablar.

Bella no se terminaba de tragar el cuento, y permaneció parada por unos instantes, hasta que decidió que él no le haría nada. Y cualquier cosa, siempre podía quitarse un tacón y estacarle un ojo.

-Que sepas que aún no me fío de ti. Quiero decir… ¿Qué clase de persona paga tres mil dólares sólo por hablar con una chica?

James rió de nuevo y sus ojos brillaron llenos de humor. Era guapo, observó de nuevo.

-Alguien muy rico y solitario, obviamente- respondió sin dejarle de sonreír. En el fondo de sus ojos había algo extraño, una especie de amargura o tristeza, no sabía bien. Tal vez había acertado y él sí era un alma atormentada. Decidió seguirle el jueguito de hablar. Él no era peligroso, lo presentía.

En el fondo del privado, una música suave y sensual sonaba. Finalmente se sentó, guardando una distancia prudente entre ambos. James sonrió más.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No, gracias- moría de sed, pero no bebería nada.

-Bien. Yo quiero otro whisky –y llenó de nuevo el vaso hasta la mitad. En la mesa pequeña al lado de él había hielo y una pequeña botella de whisky 18 años. Carajo, ese servicio debía valer al menos 800 dólares.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Veintitrés, sé que parezco un poco mayor. ¿y tú, Bella? Pareces ser muy joven.

-Tengo veintidós ¿vienes aquí muy seguido?

-A veces…

-Las chicas te adoran ¿también les pagas a ellas para que hablen contigo?- preguntó como una escopeta. De acuerdo, tal vez sonó muy maleducado eso.

-A veces…- repitió. Era enigmático, pero no porque quería, estaba claro. Se veía que era de esas personas que no les gusta hablar de sí mismos.

-Todo esto no me termina de cuajar- barbotó. No podía dejar de hablar y hacer preguntas impertinentes- ¿Por qué estás tan solo?- y de verdad lo quería saber. No parecía ser una persona desagradable, o un psicópata. Aunque dicen que los psicópatas son personas simpáticas. Mierda.

James sorbió un poco de licor antes de recostarse de un modo más cómodo sobre el mueble. Miró sus manos por unos segundos y luego le contestó.

-He cometido muchos errores, supongo- y se encogió de hombros como para restarle importancia.

_Oh, mierda, sí es un psicópata._

-¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó ella suavemente.

-No lo sé, realmente. En sus asuntos, supongo… -niega suavemente, y unos mechones rubios caen en su cara- cuéntame de ti ¿qué estudias?

Y así, hablaron cerca de una hora. Él le hacía preguntas simples, y a veces respondía lo que ella le preguntaba, si no eran cosas muy personales. Se reía con sus impertinencias, y no le pedía que se callara. Parecía estar disfrutando de verdad hablar con ella, e increíblemente, ella también. Era un psicópata agradable, y era fácil conversar con él. Por alguna razón, con él no pensaba en lo que decía, sólo lo decía. El nerviosismo propio por la desconfianza se había esfumado, y sólo se quedaron hablando como dos personas que se conocen por cosas que tienen en común. Más nunca se sintió incómoda o amenazada. Sintió simpatía por ese joven rubio de mirada triste y sonrisa fácil.

Él miró su reloj en un momento, y suspiró. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás, recordándole a Edward inevitablemente. Su estómago se contrajo al acordarse de él y se preguntó donde estaría, y de nuevo, si la habría reconocido.

-Tengo que irme, Bella- le dijo, levantándose. Ella hizo lo propio. Le sonrió enseñándole los dientes- Ha sido un placer, totalmente. Me has hecho la noche.

-También lo he disfrutado- ella le sonrió también, mitad satisfecha, mitad conmovida ¿cómo podía alegrarle la noche a alguien que ni conocía? ¿Cómo alguien a quien ella no conocía había hecho que ella hiciera algo tan loco? -¿Vendrás de nuevo?

Él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Quieres que vuelva?

Ella se sonrojó y miró sus manos por unos segundos.

-N-no me refería a aquí… Es que tú… estás muy emo y bueno, no sé, pensé que podríamos continuar la conversación en otra ocasión, tal vez. Quiero decir, ya que no eres un psicópata, me gustaría hablar contigo de nuevo- balbuceó apenada. Y lo decía en serio. Algo en él, no sabía qué aún, la hacía sentir como si debiera mantener el contacto. No sabía por qué, sólo sabía que quería verlo de nuevo.

-¿De verdad quieres eso?- James parecía incrédulo. Como si no entendiera por qué ella querría eso.

-Sí, de verdad- asintió la chica, algo conmovida.

Él le dio una sonrisa sincera.

-Podríamos salir a comer algo, si quieres.

-Sí, claro. Te advierto que como muchísimo.

-Genial. También yo.

-Genial. Bueno… ¿Como…?

-No te preocupes, ya tengo tu número- se encogió de hombros- Soy influyente aquí, qué te puedo decir.

-Oye, eso es aterrador. Yo no…-comenzó a darle el discurso de que ella no era de esas chicas, pero él la interrumpió.

-Ya te lo dije antes, niñita, no te hagas ilusiones conmigo. Sólo quiero hablar- le dijo con su sonrisa de chico malo.

Ella le sacó la lengua, él rió y finalmente se fue.

Mientras regresaba a los camerinos para cambiarse y trabajar, pensaba en lo loco que había sido todo eso. Era como una maldita película. Se encogió de hombros ¿No podía ser tan peligroso, no? Él sólo era un solitario chico en busca de compañía. Y a ella le había caído bien. No era que le gustara… ¿o si? Él era muy guapo, pero… No, definitivamente eso no era ni una sombra de la atracción que sentía hacia Edward. Eran sentimientos muy distintos.

Cuando llegó al camerino, las chicas le hicieron muchas preguntas. A las cuales, ella medio aturdida por todo, a penas respondió. Al llegar a la barra, Jacob se acercó a ella inmediatamente.

-¿Qué carajos ha sido todo eso?- preguntó. Parecía preocupado, como un hermano mayor.

-Ni puta idea- murmuró ella, aún perpleja- Este chico sólo quería hablar. Y yo sólo hablé con él… Parecía muy solo ¿sabes?- se encogió de hombros- sólo quería eso.

-¿Y el baile? No pienses mal, estuvo increíble, si no fueras mi amiga, tal vez…- hizo un ademán vulgar con las manos. Él sabía que ella odiaba eso, y lo hacía sólo para molestarla.

-Ew, Jacob, por favor.

Jacob rió, le despeinó el cabello y se fue a servir tragos.

Bella siguió sirviendo tragos y atendiendo clientes. Nadie más la reconoció y eso estaba bien. Había demostrado que podía hacer eso, y eso era todo. Prefería seguir siendo una mesera con vida normal.

A las cuatro estaban cerrando ya. Bella se puso su ropa normal con converses y se quitó el maquillaje. Sus pies estaban matándola, maldita sea. Al salir con Jacob al estacionamiento, donde estaba la motocicleta de su amigo, vio otro carro y casi se ahoga con su saliva: era el volvo de Edward, y su dueño, descansaba recostado del auto, mirándola como si quisiera atravesarla.

Previendo todo, con el estómago en un puño y el corazón de nuevo en la garganta, le dijo a Jacob que se fuera, que a ella la llevaría un amigo. Jacob miró a Edward con ojos rayados.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó receloso, mirando a Edward sin ocultar su desagrado. Luego lo reconoció- Ah, es el tipo que fue al apartamento el otro día. Tienes muchos amigos nuevos, Bella- le dijo con retintín- Bueno, nos vemos luego. Cuídate- y le besó la mejilla antes de arrancar la moto de una forma especialmente sonora. Ella rodó los ojos antes esto y empezó a caminar hacia Edward, que la miraba impasible.

_¿Qué hace él aquí aún? _

-Hola- saludó ella tímidamente, deteniéndose cuando los separaban varios pasos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward llevaba pantalones de vestir grises y una camisa blanca por dentro. Parecía un empresario que salió de su oficina a almorzar.

-Esperándote, te voy a llevar a casa- dijo sencillamente él, sin sonreír. Su tono de voz era frío e hizo que el estómago se le apretara.

-Bueno, gracias…- se maldijo por no haberse ido con Jacob.

Él abrió el carro y ambos entraron. Sin embargo, una vez adentro, él no prendió el carro, sólo se quedó con las manos en el volante mirando al frente. Estaba demasiado tranquilo, demasiado inexpresivo. Entonces, con voz sumamente suave, le preguntó:

- ¿Desde cuando haces bailes privados aquí?- y la miró.

Ella tembló, estremecida por su mirada tan acusadora, implacable. Se quedó en blanco por unos momentos.

-Yo no…

-¿Tu no qué?- le preguntó. No había alzado la voz una décima, pero ésta era tan afilada que le hacía sentir culpable. Y ella no había hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué tenía él ése poder sobre ella?

-Yo no hago bailes privados- respondió con un hilo de voz. Se sentía totalmente violentada por la sequedad y la molestia pasiva con que él la trataba.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Tampoco hiciste un baile hoy en la tarima? Pensé que tú no hacías eso- le espetó.

Pensó en negarlo hasta la muerte. Ella no hacía eso, y le avergonzaba que alguien se enterara de lo que había hecho esa noche; podría ser mal interpretado de muchas formas y no le haría nada bien a su reputación. Pensó de nuevo en negarlo, pero estaba claro que él la había reconocido así que ¿para qué molestarse? Luego la vergüenza por ser descubierta dio paso a la indignación ¿Qué mierda le pasaba a él? Ella no había hecho nada malo, y en caso de que hubiese sido así ¿con qué derecho venía a preguntarle, como si fuese su papá o algo? No había derecho. Ellos no eran nada, y sobretodo, él había echado a la mierda toda posibilidad que eso pasara. Así que no podía venir y mirarla feo o hablarle así. No él.

-Es cierto, yo no hago eso- dijo con un tono acerado, mirándolo molesta- Y si ese fuera el caso, si hiciera bailes privados, es mi problema y lo hago si quiero.

Bueno, quizás parecía una tonta enfurruñada, pero no le importaba: odiaba que la quisieran mandar.

-Pero no lo vas a hacer- aseguró él en un gruñido bajo. Su cabello estaba revuelto, como si se hubiese pasado mucho la mano, o como si alguien lo hubiera despeinado.

-¿Por qué no?- indagó ella desafiante.

Edward puso su mirada al frente, apretando la mandíbula. Su rostro estaba controladamente tranquilo. Pero no de una buena manera.

-No puedes- le prohibió- Porque tú no eres así. Tú…-se interrumpió- Sólo no estoy de acuerdo con que hagas eso- dijo con dificultad.

Ella se le quedó mirando un momento fijamente, intentando comprenderlo. No pudo.

-Está bien- fue lo que respondió, a tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

Esta vez, él buscó la mirada de ella, sorprendido.

-¿Qué está bien?- preguntó con cautela.

-Que no estés de acuerdo. De todas formas, si quiero, lo haré.

El joven apretó la mandíbula imperceptiblemente y no dijo más nada. Pudo imaginarse que en la cabeza de Edward se gestaban muchas cosas, pero no dijo nada más y lo que antes pensó que sería una extraña escenita de pseudo celos, quedó reducida a una simple conversación en descuerdo. Claramente, ella no le importaba de _esa_ forma, y eso hizo que su estómago se encogiera.

El viaje transcurrió en un tenso silencio, porque ni música habían puesto. Al llegar al edificio donde ella vivía, la chica murmuró unas escuetas gracias y se bajó del carro. Edward no le dijo más nada.

Mientras se alejaba, su rabia crecía. ¿Quién se creía para atacarla así? No tenía derecho a ponerse celoso o molesto. Si fueran amigos, igual no era la forma de reaccionar. Y en el caso hipotético de que él hubiera estado molesto por su exhibición, era un sinsentido. Que se jodiera, ella ni siquiera iba a mentirle para que se tranquilizara. Haría lo que le viniera en gana y ya. Total, él también lo hacía siempre ¿no?

*.*.*.*.*

La semana transcurrió rápida, con algunas sorpresas. La primera fue que James, el alma perdida, había pagado los tres mil dólares, a pesar de que ella durante su conversación dijo que no pagara, al fin y al cabo había sido una conversación de lo más santa. Pero las políticas del local no permitían que el uso de los privados fuera "gratis", así que igual él debía pagar. La cosa es que él nunca pretendió hacerle caso, e indiferentemente de lo que ella le dijo, él le pagó. O pago a la administración del local, como fuera. Total que a ella le dieron dos mil, porque el local debía quedarse con un porcentaje de las ganancias.

Al principio, ella se negó a recibir el dinero, pero luego pensó que era mejor tomarlo, guardarlo y devolvérselo en cuanto lo viera a él.

La otra sorpresa –definitivamente no grata, pero de cierta forma buena para su salud mental- fue que Edward se mudó de nuevo a su apartamento, ya que habían terminado las reformas que le habían estado haciendo al mismo.

Fue extraño saber que quizás no lo vería como antes, pero ella sabía que era mejor así. Sin embargo, cada vez que la puerta del frente de la casa Cullen se abría, no podía evitar desear que fuese Edward quien pasara a través de ella.

Esa no era la única ocasión cuando lo recordaba: también lo hacía cuando entraba a la biblioteca grande, cuando veía en la tele a algún médico, cuando su abuela lo nombraba, cuando veía la piscina en el patio de la casa, cuando veía pizza, cuando veía algo de color pasto o cobre, cuando veía algún closet, cuando veía u oía la palabra "francés"… En resumen: casi todo el maldito tiempo. Era horrible, era una tortura.

Habían pasado cinco largos días con sus noches sin verlo, y… mierda, lo extrañaba. Y eso era idiota. No se podía extrañar a alguien que no ha estado contigo, o que ni siquiera es tu amigo… ¿o si? Porque ella lo estaba sintiendo.

El lunes estuvo en la universidad hasta el medio día. Era su último semestre y quería sacar las mejores notas posibles, así que siempre que ninguno de los dos trabajos interfería, estaba metida de cabeza en la universidad. Era agobiante.

Cuando iba llegando a su apartamento, extrañamente vacío, su celular sonó. Era un número que no conocía, pero decidió atender porque su madre perdía repetidamente su teléfono celular y a veces llamaba de números públicos.

-¿Diga?- preguntó mientras aguantaba el celular entre el hombro y la oreja, ya que tenía los brazos ocupados con unas guías y carpetas de la universidad.

-Hola, Bella- saludó una voz ronca y suave que reconoció de inmediato.

-¿James?- del otro lado de la línea rieron.

-Que bien que reconoces mi voz- dijo el rubio- Estoy hambriento, y pensaba ir por comida ¿qué dices?

Bella titubeó un momento. Él no le había parecido una mala persona, pero casi ni le conocía… Sin embargo, estaba ese sentimiento que le decía que él no le haría daño. No era seguridad que él le transmitía, sino una certeza que no le haría nada malo.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar de nuevo a las tres- dijo ella.

-¿Es una excusa para escaparte de mi invitación?- le preguntó él, y ella supo que sonreía.

-No, no. Sólo digo que si querías hablar no voy a tener mucho tiempo.

-Hoy sólo quiero comer acompañado, no te preocupes. Llegarás a tiempo a tu trabajo… ¿Qué trabajo es ese?

-Cuido a una señora mayor todas las tardes de los días de semana.

-¿Por qué no me lo imaginé?- chasqueó él, como si estuviera decepcionado- Muy filantrópico.

-Es un trabajo, me pagan por ello- luego pensó que estar con Ágatha le gustaba y que aquello no era ni la mitad de pesado que debía ser un trabajo.

-Por como lo dices, estoy seguro que si te pidieran el favor de cuidarla, lo harías sin cobrar un centavo. Como sea, dame tu dirección para pasarte buscando.

Treinta minutos después, bajó del apartamento con la misma ropa que tenía puesta en la mañana: unos skinny jeans negros, ballerinas, un suéter de rayas gris y blanco holgado sobre una camiseta blanca. Su cabello estaba recogido por una trenza y llevaba poco maquillaje. Se quedó parada en la entrada mientras esperaba y revisaba su celular. Entonces, un carro deportivo rojo se detuvo frente a ella y tocó la bocina. Bella se quedó mirándolo pero no hizo nada. James tuvo que bajar la ventana para que ella subiera al ostentoso automóvil.

-Vaya, es un bonito carro- dijo ella como saludo.

-Lo sé- respondió él sonriendo. Llevaba una camisa de cuadros estilo leñador, guardacamisa y jeans gastados. Como siempre, su cabello rubio y largo estaba alborotado, como si nunca se peinara. Eso le recordaba a las fotos que había de Kurt Cobain.

El joven aceleró y tomaron una avenida muy concurrida. Conducía muy rápido y Bella se puso el cinturón de seguridad. James no hablaba, sino que estaba concentrado en la carretera. Entonces ella encendió el moderno reproductor de música del auto y enseguida una guitarra rasgó el silencio.

-Mmmm, The Kooks. Muy apropiado- aprobó ella.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para tocar eso?- preguntó él, pero no estaba molesto, sino que parecía divertido.

-Yo misma.

Él rió y negó brevemente con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos? Si invitas a una chica a almorzar, tiene ella que elegir el lugar.

-¿Quién dice eso? ¿Tú también?

-No, es un código de salidas entre chicas y chicos- dijo, pero luego se arrepintió: aquello no era una cita. Y por nada del mundo quería que eso cambiara.

-Pero tú y yo no estamos saliendo, en primer lugar. Tú estás aquí sólo y sólo porque yo estaba muy aburrido y necesitaba compañía- respondió James con pedantería. Era un joven muy sobrado.

-¿O sea, que estoy aquí como para entretenerte?

-Exacto.

-No soy ningún payaso.

-Pero eres buena compañía. Y eres graciosa… como un payaso.

-Ja, ja- refunfuñó ella, cruzándose los brazos. Era extraño: con James se sentía tranquila, cómoda, como se sentía con cualquier amigo.

El carro se detuvo en una calle del Midtown West, una a donde ella no había ido mucho. Esa parte estaba llena de restaurantes y galerías. Se detuvieron frente a un local con varias sillas y sombrillas afuera, con arbustos haciendo una especie de pared. Entraron –él le sostuvo la puerta- y se sentaron cerca de una ventana. Era un lugar con buena iluminación, de aspecto moderno y tranquilo, mesas de madera pulida, sillas de madera y fotos de comida en blanco y negro por todas partes.

Se les acercó un mesero joven, pálido y alto. Parecía un fideo.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Meez ¿Quieren ver la carta?

-No. Para empezar, nos puede traer unos deditos de pollo, una cerveza para mí y para la señorita una soda. Traiga salsa tártara y de cebolla dulce, por favor.

El chico anotó y se fue.

Bella miró a James con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo sí quería la carta- gruñó.

-Yo me sé la carta. Y yo voy a pedir por ti porque creo que sé que te puede gustar.

-¿Y si no me gusta?

-Si no te gusta, que no lo creo, te deberé un almuerzo. O cena, como prefieras.

-¿Por qué todos ustedes son tan mandones? Siempre quieren controlar todo.

James la miró fijamente por unos segundos y luego se inclinó un poco hacia ella, con los ojos oscuros brillantes mirándola interesado.

-¿A quién te refieres con "todos ustedes"?- sonrió perezosamente- Oh, pequeña Bella… ¿Tienes problemas de pantalones?- meneó la cabeza levemente mientras sonreía- Eso sí me gustaría escucharlo.

Bella bajó la mirada, maldiciéndose por haberse delatado. Luego se encogió de hombros. Empezó a jugar con la servilleta de su regazo.

-No tengo problemas de pantalones. Supongo que la falta de esos problemas no cuenta como un problema en sí…-murmuró. Luego miró a James- No importa, en realidad.

James miró a otro lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, como quieras. Algún día terminaré sacándotelo- dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa amenazante.

En ese momento, llegó el mesero con la entrada y las bebidas. Luego de eso, comieron entre conversaciones más superfluas. James le preguntaba mucho a ella, y así hablaron de cine, música y deportes. A pesar de lo que podría parecer, el chico sabía de esos temas. Resultó ser fan de Hitchcock, y discutieron muy acaloradamente de las películas de El Juego del Miedo (Ella las odiaba y no les veía lógica mientras que él las veneraba); también le gustaba el básquet y le prometió llevarla a un partido de su equipo. También era fan del Rock de la vieja escuela y de varias bandas Indie que apenas ella sabía que existían. Se rieron mucho cuando ella confesó su singular fascinación por hacer soundtracks para cada libro que leía. Él era muy esquivo cuando ella intentaba averiguar algo personal. Cuando llegó el postre, ya ella estaba llena y algo somnolienta.

James pagó todo sin que ella se diera cuenta, y pesar de sus reclamos, no aceptó ni la mitad del dinero que había gastado en esa comida.

En el auto, mientras pasaban a una velocidad que estaba segura era superior a la reglamentaria, ella recordó algo.

-Oh, esto es tuyo- dijo, y sacó un sobre donde estaban los cuatro mil dólares del "baile privado".

Él miró de reojo y con rapidez el sobre.

-¿Qué es? Oye, no pensé que avanzaríamos a la fase de los regalos tan rápido, no te traje nada- dijo con socarronería.

-Es tu dinero, lo que pagaste en el local- dijo ella, ignorando su bromita- Te dije que no iba a aceptarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no hice nada.

James se quedó callado por unos largos segundos. Luego el carro se detuvo frente a la casa de los Cullen, sin que ella fuera consciente de que estaban tan cerca. Luego la miró y alargó una mano hacia el sobre, pero lo empujó con suavidad hasta ella.

-Es tuyo. Y sí hiciste, hiciste mucho, Bella, aunque no lo sepas- le dijo suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla con insistencia y algo más. Parecía estar omitiendo algo importante. Su tono vehemente y serio, la sorprendieron. ¿Por qué decía eso?

-¿Qué quie…?-comenzó a preguntar, pero él la interrumpió despeinándola y recuperando su expresión despreocupada.

-Vete, se te hace tarde- dijo, señalándole la hora en el salpicadero del carro.

Eran las 3 y media. ¡Iba tardísimo! Nunca había llegado tarde a su trabajo, nunca, y para ella era importante nunca quedarle mal Esme y Ágatha. Miró de nuevo a James con decisión.

-En serio, no quiero este dinero. No te lo voy a aceptar- dijo con firmeza, pero ya impacientándose por la hora.

-¿Quieres entonces que te lo deposite a tu cuenta?

-No, no lo quiero de ninguna manera.

-Está bien, te lo depositaré.

-¿Es que no me estás escuchando? No lo quiero. Me hace sentir como una… -no encontró palabras para expresar lo que quería decir, pero por la cara, él había agarrado su idea- ¿entiendes? No está bien que me pagues tanto dinero por nada.

El rubio alzó las cejas, mirándola sorprendido. Una bonita sonrisa llena de simpatía curvaba sus labios.

-Tú tampoco me escuchaste. Bueno, ese dinero es tuyo. Ya veré la forma de que lo tengas.

-Claro que no- lanzó el sobre a la parte trasera del auto y salió con rapidez ante la mirada divertida de James- Gracias por el almuerzo, nos vemos- le dijo sonriendo y se fue a casa de los Cullen.

Antes de entrar en la casa, buscó inconscientemente con los ojos un carro plateado, pero no estaba allí. Intentó de ignorar la decepción y pensar en otra cosa con rapidez. Cuando llegó al jardín, porque ya casi era la hora del té, vio que Ágatha no estaba sola: Rosalie estaba sentada a su lado, con una tacita de té en las manos y se veía tan guapa como siempre.

-¡Bella!- la saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla- Ya nos estábamos preocupando por tu tardanza.

-De verdad lo siento, se me fue el tiempo y no me di cuenta que era tan tarde- murmuró ella completamente apenada.

-Ya no importa, tuve la suerte que no estuve en ningún momento sola- dijo Ágatha tomando un sorbo de té- Rosalie me estaba contando como le había ido en la luna de miel.

-Ah, sí ¿Cuándo llegaron?- indagó Bella, sentándose.

-Ayer- le respondió Rosalie, sonriendo. Se veía bronceada y feliz- fue maravillosa, aunque corta porque Emmett tuvo que regresar por cuestiones de trabajo.

-¿A dónde fueron?

Estuvieron charlando casi una hora principalmente de la luna de miel de Rosalie, la cual había sido en parte de Suramérica. Habían pasado por las capitales de varios países, se habían bañado en playas paradisíacas e incluso estuvieron en la sabana. Rosalie es inteligente, sincera e ingeniosa, y le caía bien. Pensó que de haberse conocido antes, quizás hubiesen entablado una bonita amistad.

-Oh, Rosalie ¿Cuándo vienen los niños? No tengo ningún nieto, y por lo que veo de mi Querubín, él no me va a complacer pronto- Ágatha incluso hizo un pequeño puchero. Ese día iba ataviada con un sombrero de paja fino y una bufanda de seda estampada.

Rosalie, que bebía un sorbo de té, tragó duro y se sonrojó. El comentario la descolocó un poco, pero hizo lo que pudo por disimularlo.

-Bueno, Emmett y yo hemos hablado de esto, y estamos de acuerdo en esperar un poco más- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Más? En mis tiempos, ya de tu edad, las mujeres tenían hasta tres hijos en su haber. Pero supongo que es cosa de la cultura cambiante ¿no? Oh, cariño, tus hijos serán completamente adorables- le dijo la anciana, sonriéndole. Bella se preguntó si sus dientes eran postizos.

La guapa modelo sonrió con ternura.

-Gracias. Seguramente sus bisnietos también lo serán, Ágatha. No se apure, Edward está muy joven aún y usted se cansará de ver y de jugar con sus niños- le animó con cariño, desviando sutilmente el rumbo la conversación hacia Edward.

Bella asintió callada, pero su estómago hizo un movimiento raro. Se imaginó unos bebés hermosos, de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes, como él. Sí, serían unos bebés hermosos. Aunque la madre no fuese tan guapa, la belleza del padre seguro alcanzaría para unos niños perfectos, calculaba. Sus pensamientos se desviaron de nuevo hasta Tanya…

_¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Qué había pasado?... Los bebés de Edward con otra mujer…_

_Ugh ¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento mal de sólo pensarlo? Es algo que va a pasar, no seas ridícula, Bella. Vete acostumbrando. _

Luego de ese tema, cambiaron a otros, a muchos otros. Se enteró que Rosalie era fundadora junto con Emmett de una fundación para niños desamparados. La familia Cullen era gran colaboradora y la joven rubia le prometió a Bella que la llevaría un día a la casa hogar para que la conociera. Aquello le sorprendió: nunca se hubiese imaginado que Rosalie pudiese estar involucrada en una labor tan bonita. Eso la hizo sentir como una mala ciudadana… Tal vez debía empezar a hacer algo más filántropo. Comenzaría por regar las matas moribundas de su balcón… Sí, eso estaría bien, comenzar con el medio ambiente.

*.*

Rosalie esperó a que Bella fuese al baño para hablar.

-Es una chica monísima ¿no?

-Es encantadora. E inteligente- contestó la anciana asintiendo- Le falta pulirse un poco… Se ve que es de esas chicas que no son totalmente conscientes de su belleza… Eso la hace especial- suspiró, dejando su taza vacía al lado- Es justo lo que necesita Edward.

Rosalie volvió sus ojos azules con rapidez hacia la mujer mayor.

-¿Usted cree? No se parece al tipo de mujer con que he visto a Edward últimamente. No lo entiendo… No son ninguna para él. Y a él parece no importarle… Ha cambiado mucho- dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio, en tono melancólico.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que deba seguir saliendo con puras vagabundas- murmuró la anciana frunciendo el ceño- Necesita una jovencita guapa, sensible, inteligente y honesta, alguien como…

-¿Bella?- Rosalie rió un poco- Parece que está empeñada, abuela.

-Bueno, creo que harían una hermosa pareja. Y… –se acercó hasta Rosalie a modo de confidencia- creo que a ella no le es indiferente.

La chica rubia alzó las cejas.

-¿En serio?- se rió, animada- Bueno, eso significa que habrá que probar…

-Sí, hay que darles un empujoncito a ver que resulta- murmuró la anciana con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando Bella llegó de nuevo a la mesa, las mujeres cambiaron rápidamente el tema de conversación, sin embargo Bella sentía algo diferente en ellas y el modo en que la miraban.

*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*: .:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.*:.:*:.:*:.* :.:*:.:*:.

Hola. Las amo, no me odien. Sé que me tarde muchísimo…. No he estado muy inspirada, y bueno, algunos traspiés más. Como sea, aquí está otro capítulo. Sí, algo de transición, pero no se preocupen, viene más acción.

GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, LAS AMO! No saben lo felíz que me hacen saber su opinión y si les ha gustado la historia o qué. Son amor en pasta.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mis lectoras, las que se dan a conocer (CHICAS, MIL GRACIAS POR SU OPINION. SON LO MÁXIMO. MUAAAAAAA): ** AraCullen8, Nina Duciel, michelle de cullen, luzdeluna2012, Annie, Lore562, isa-21, sabrina2010, linda-swan, 0kallii Cullen, katyms13 , JaNnYtA (sabes que amé lo que dijiste. Gracias por tus hermosisimas palabras, eres un sol bella. Un abrazo!) Inmans, mahite, Anna Oliphant, -95, DarkWardObsession, Angie Manse Cullen, Yeicy Duquesa Swansea, Sheila Marie Cullen, ubrudt (MI PRIMERA LECTORA :') GRACIAS), sonrieymas, Alie A Cullen, karito CullenMasen, Abril, Miranda ff, A. Cullen, Oveje98, diparope, kthrynCarterPrice, hlnjrqr. Y Viivii Alice, gracias linda, gracias! **

El próximo capítulo estará en un mes aproximadamente. Y es porque tengo que actualizar mi otro fic, Hermosas Ovejas Negras... Al pobre lo tengo olvidado y es mi bebé. Antes que me golpeen, tengo que decirles que viene épocas de examen y que tengo que estudiar, bebeses. Así que ámenme más porque seré su médico probablemente y van a agradecer que haya estudiado en lugar de estar escribiendo tanto.

Nos leemos! Se me cuidan!


End file.
